This is For You, My Rider
by LoveWarAndTragedy
Summary: A rider will be born, a king will rise, a queen will fall, love will be found, revenge will be taken, and the limits of forever will be tested. Eragon will be captured and through tragedy Arya realizes her true feelings. post Brisingr. AryaXEragon
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: For My Rider is the story of three warriors whose fates are forever intertwined. The beginning of the fiction rather narrowly follows the story of Arya, her realization that she does indeed harbor feelings for Eragon and her quest to rescue the dragon rider. However as the fiction progresses the story widens and varies in POV. A rider will be born, a king will rise, a queen will fall, love will be found, revenge will be taken, and the limits of forever will be tested.

ExAxExA

Gone...Gone...Gone...Utter despair was the only emotion Saphira's mind recognized as she sped towards the Vardens camp against her own will, under magical influence. Eragon, the partner-of-my-mind-and-soul has been captured, taken away from me by the cold clutches of fates cruel hands. Saphira's mind could barely fathom what had just transpired. It seemed so surreal, almost like a dream, yet the painful absence her heart felt was as real and emotionally raw as it gets. Every second that passed, every fleeting moment of time that elapsed felt completely void of happiness, for without her other half, life had lost its glory. Being completely engulfed by these anguished thoughts Saphira did not realize that she was only meters away from the Varden, a short distance for her powerful wings. Saphira opened her mind and reached out, mentally searching for the one person in the entire Varden that the dragon could truly trust.

_Arya? Arya where__ are you?_

An image flashed before Saphira's eyes of the woman Arya in her tent, working diligently on a seemingly endless supply of paper work. Halfheartedly the sapphire colored dragon landed heavily in the forest nearby, not caring to control her movements.

_Saphira what is wrong? I sense y__our distress._

_Arya I have grievous news. Eragon has been captured by the empire, more specifically Murtagh and Thorn._

_What? How is this possible?_

_Eragon__ and I were ambushed on a hunting trip, all of the injuries Thorn received at Gil'ead were miraculously healed__ and Eragon did not have Brisingr, nor did he have any other means of self defense. Eragon foresaw__ our defeat__ and forced me to fly back to the Varden with magic, insisting that my safety was more important than his own. He knew Galbatorix could not have control over me, the last__ free female dragon. This was the last thing I heard from Eragon before his spell activated, forcing me to fly here._

_No, this can't be, I'll be right there Saphira. Hold on._

Saphira immediately felt worry, pain and disbelief radiating from the elf along with another emotion she couldn't quite place. However, the grief Saphira felt was so strong that she could name every single raw emotion that coursed through her body; misery, pain, sorrow, emptiness, worry and fear. Fear for her life partner Eragon. The only thing that kept Saphira from completely losing her mind and succumbing to her deep sorrow were the last words of Eragon, that of which she did not mention to Arya.

"Saphira is...is Eragon still alive? Can you feel him?"

Saphira turned her head and looked at the elf that had just arrived. Her head drooped and her hair was tangled wildly, suggesting that she had ran at a frightening speed. Not only that but Saphira noted that the elf's usual facade of impassiveness had fallen, her face expressed an immense amount of worry and pain, among other emotions.

_No._ Saphira watched as the elf crumpled to the ground, falling to her knee's._ But he is still alive__..._

Arya placed her head in her hands before speaking through a cracked voice. "This is horrible I..I can't believe it, this is a tragedy Saphira. We must tell Nasuada of what has happened."

Saphira let loose a menacing snarl._ I must do nothing elf, I have sworn no oaths to anyone__ and I will move when I want._

A heavy silence enveloped the elf and dragon after Saphira's statement, giving both Arya and Saphira time to think to themselves. During this time Saphira was surprised and wondered why Arya hadn't left to inform Nasuada by herself. Her curiosity halted however, when Arya began to walk towards her and laid against her underbelly.

The elven princess sighed, tears beginning to form at the brim of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Saphira, we will go when you're ready." She paused taking a deep breath then continued speaking. "He's my only true friend," Arya stopped again as if she was struggling with her thoughts before continuing in a hoarse voice. "He has helped me through so much in such a short time, I used to be so isolated in the Varden but with Eragon around I no longer feel so alone. I trust him deeply. He is a great man."

Saphira took note that all of this was said in the ancient language and began to wonder if the female elf before her harbored any more feelings for her rider then she previously let on. Saphira decided to keep these thoughts to herself as another moment of silence fell over the dragon and elf. Nothing could be heard as the pair grieved over their rider, as oblivious to the outside world as it was to their grieving.

"I will get him back; I promise you Saphira I will find him and bring him back to you."

_No little elf, we will find him and we will bring him back to the Varden...together._

ExAxExA

Arya closed her eyes and relaxed against Saphira's underbelly, allowing her mind to be consumed by thoughts of Eragon. She just could not believe that he was actually gone. How could wryda be so cruel to her and take away the one person she cared for, that truly cared for her? First Faolin and now Eragon. Arya's mind reeled and her heart tore at the prospect of never seeing the dragon rider again. Ever since her rescue Eragon had been nothing but the greatest of friends, even when she had pushed the rider away because of her own selfish fears, he had stayed true to her. It was this friendship that had allowed Arya to give a life of happiness another chance, no longer was she driven by duty only, but admittedly she was driven by the hope that maybe, sometime after the war had ended she could live a peaceful life, with Eragon by her side. It seemed the old cliche was true, she did not know what she had until it was gone, and at that moment in time Arya made a vow to herself. If she ever saw Eragon again she was going to confess her true feelings to him, and never ever let him go.

– Read and Review truly yours, LoveWarAndTragedy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Calm before the storm

A/N – I forgot to mention this is a remake and continuation of the story For My Rider by Elvin Blade, I decided to make a new profile, so the first 30 chapters should be posted quickly.

"This meeting is adjourned, council you may all leave and return to your previous duties, dismissed."

Nasuada sighed, the young dark skinned ruler sunk back into her chair deep in thought. I can't proceed like this, the young ruler thought to herself. Every since Ajihads death Nasuada felt as if a tremendous weight has been placed upon her shoulders, applying pressure to her mind and body, wearing her away slowly. She had little to no time to mourn her fathers death before being purged into the throne, as ruler of the Varden. Nasuada agreed to become ruler full heartedly yes, but looking back upon her decision Nasuada couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice. "I could never live up to my fathers reputation. I miss him so much, if only he were here right now, he could help me through these perilous times."

Nasuada's thoughts were interrupted when Jarsha the young messenger boy ran into her tent gasping for air, seemingly out of breath. Nasuada waited patiently for the young boy to catch his breath before he spoke.

"My lady, there is an emergency that's requires your immediate attention."

Ah, can't I ever get a moment of peace the young ruler thought. The young woman raised her head tiredly so that she could make eye contact with the young boy as he spoke. "What happened Jarsha?"

"My lady our scouts have spotted the red rider some distance away from our camp. It seems he's heading straight toward us, but no troops have been spotted accompanying him."

Nasuada eyes widened and her heart began racing, something it always did at the mention of Murtagh's name. "Set off the war drums to alert the Varden of danger, then find Eragon and tell him to meet me at the front gates of the city."

"Of course my lady." Nasuada watched as the young boy ran out of her tent, with a look plastered upon his face that could only be described as fear. The Varden ruler sighed inwardly as the same thought continuously ran through her mind...why now Murtagh?

"Saphira do you hear that? The Varden war drums are sounding."

The majestic Sapphire dragon raised her large head curiously, looking towards the sky before responding. _Aye I do, it seems something has gone amiss among the Varden._

Arya moved from her previous position sitting against Saphira to standing parallel to the female dragon. "Do you know what has happened?."

_I know not elf, and while I do not wish to move at all we must go and see if this pertains to Eragons capture, so get on my back and we shall go find out._

For the first time in a long time Arya felt fear. Fear of the unknown Saphira and herself were approaching and fear because Eragon was not here to face it with them. Arya was a skilled swordsman and an experienced magician, this much was true, but she was no rider. What would the Varden do if Murtagh was behind this sudden disturbance. Arya decided to voice her worries to Saphira.

"Saphira what if Murtagh is here now, what will we do?."

Saphira released a puff of smoke from her nostrils, as if annoyed by the question. _Then you will ride into battle with me and I shall tear Thorn from limb to limb for separating me from my rider, and we will pry Eragons whereabouts from their minds if we have to._

Arya shook her head slightly, "Saphira I'm honored but I can't ride into battle with you. I'm not your rider, it would be wrong."

Saphira turned her head and looked directly into the deep emerald eyes of Arya._ We do not have a choice now do we elf? Besides, this is what Eragon would have wanted._

Arya could not even think about Eragons wants, it would send her mind spiraling down into a world of pain and confusion. The pain she felt whenever she denied Eragons attempts at courting her and the confusion she felt as to why it pained her so. Arya knew she harbored feelings for the rider, this much was undeniable, but she still could not decipher how strong these feelings truly were.

Arya's thoughts were interrupted when, with the aid of her elven eyesight, she spotted Jarsha the young Varden messenger boy running in her direction. When the boy arrived he paused to catch his breath, then spoke.

"Excuse me my lady, do you know where Eragon Shadeslayer is?"

"He is around, may I take the message?"

The young boy nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Lady Nasuada request Eragons presence at the front gates of Feinster." Jarsha gulped then continued speaking, "the red rider approaches."

"Very well, you may leave." The young messenger nodded his head then ran off in the direction of the Vardens camp, no doubt to inform Nasuada that he relayed his message. Arya on the other hand had much more pressing matters to attend to. Murtagh was approaching and Saphira and herself had to fend him off, for the sake of the Varden.

_Are you ready to fly Arya?_

Arya turned her head to look back at the sapphire dragon. "Aye, but I need my blade. It is near my tent at the far corner of Feinster."

_That is too far away, we will lose time if we try to make it there. Eragons tent is closer. I will allow you to use Brisingr but if you lose it I will eat you_. Arya could not tell if Saphira was being sarcastic or not because this was all said in a serious tone. Shaking these thoughts away Arya mounted Saphira, and tied the straps to the saddle down securing her in the seat.

"Very well, let us fly Saphira."

The beautiful sapphire dragon roared ferociously in acknowledgment, spread her wings and took one powerful leap into the sky.

The pair made it to Eragons tent in no time, due to Saphira's impressive flying. Dragons are truly amazing creatures Arya thought to herself. Saphira landed near Eragons tent and Arya leaped off her back, landed gracefully, then ran inside Eragons tent. Finding Brisingr proved to be a simple task as Arya found it in its sheath hanging from Eragons bedpost. She quickly maneuvered around the small space and went to grab the elven made sword when something else caught her eye. Lying on top of a desk near Eragons bed Arya spotted a jewelry box. Curious, the elven princess opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace. Arya removed it from the box subconsciously, to take a closer glance at it. It was masterfully crafted and a small heart shaped trinket hung from the center of it. Arya took a closer look at the heart shaped trinket and noticed it was inscribed with one word, Arya. The elven princess gasped_ was Eragon planning on giving this to me?_ Arya shook her head as the urgency of the situation settled in, reminding her of her duty. She quickly pocketed the necklace and grabbed Brisingr, leaving the tent directly afterward.

Once outside the tent Arya quickly re-mounted Saphira, ready to take flight. _Prepared to go meet our fate little elf?_

"Aye, we will find Eragon or die trying."

_Noble words. _With that said Saphira opened her mighty wings and bounded into the air, flapping them at just the right time to gain altitude and maintain flight. The effect of this was a whirlwind of billowing dust and dirt left in Saphira's wake. Once fully airborne the pair were flying towards the outskirts of Feinster when Arya felt a peculiar presence try to break into her mind. The elven princess immediately threw up her mental barriers, fortifying her mind from intrusions, however this was not before the intruder was able to speak.

_Meet me at the nearby clearing to the west of the city._

Arya shuddered, she knew that voice all too well. "Saphira, Murtagh wants us to meet them at a clearing west of the city."

_This could be an ambush Arya._

"Aye, but this is a chance we must take."

Instead of responding via words Saphira chose to respond by shifting her body westward and accelerating, searching for the clearing. Once they reached the designated clearing Arya searched the skies with her elven eyesight, scanning for Thorn and his treacherous rider. Arya's search halted when she spotted Thorns red form high in the sky and heard rather then saw Murtagh.

"Hello Arya, its been a long time."

ExAxExA

Murtagh sighed trying his best to hide the many various emotions that ravaged his mind. Deciding it best not to ponder on emotion Murtagh contacted Thorn. _Are we doing the right thing Thorn?_

A few moments passed before Thorn responded. _Yes, our sacrifice will be remembered for the rest of history, at this moment in time we will change the tide in this war. _

-Read and Review truly yours.


	3. Chapter 3 - The storm

A/N- My least favorite chapter in the fiction, found it to be harder to write than what I previously thought, oh well read and review.

"Aye indeed it has been, Murtagh." Arya spit his name out with such venom and conviction that even the red rider could not help but frown in the wake of Arya's apparent anger. "Where is Eragon you traitor, tell me where he is now."

Arya allowed her determination to show through her facial expression, however the elf could not help but grimace when a bone chilling laugh escaped Murtagh's lips. "Elf maybe you are disillusioned, but I don't have to answer to you. Especially since I'm much more powerful than you." Murtagh said this with a smug look written upon his face.

"Murtagh do not toy with me I'm in no mood now... Arya's words were interrupted by a loud, thunderous roar.

_TRAITOR! MURDERER! I will kill you for what you have done to Oromis and Glaedr, and especially for what you did to Eragon._

No more words were spoken as the enraged sapphire dragon let loose a blue jet of scorching flames towards Thorn and Murtagh. These flames were easily deflected by Murtagh's wards however they did succeed in blinding Thorn momentarily, which was all the time Saphira needed as she rammed herself against Thorn's side. The smaller dragon roared in pain then snapped at Saphira's neck with a vicious bite, intending on causing severe damage but missed as Saphira nose dived underneath his attack. Saphira then retaliated by striking his under side with her claws, penetrating his rough exterior and drawing blood. Once again Thorn roared in pain, as blood gushed profusely from his newly opened wound. However just as suddenly as Saphira created the wound it began to heal itself, knitting the skin back together, and before Arya or Saphira knew what was happening Murtagh conjured a spell that rendered Saphira motionless.

Arya looked down in horror, as she realized Saphira could not move. "Murtagh what did you do?"

The red rider smirked, confidence radiating from his appearance. "Nothing at all, O mighty elf." Murtagh responded in his most sarcastic voice.

Arya frowned as she realized the dire situation she was in. The elven princess knew she needed to distract Murtagh in hopes that she could think of a plan to defeat him. "Murtagh what has happened to you? You were once an honorable and trust worthy warrior who fought for all the right reasons. Eragon had trusted you with his life, but now your just a sad excuse for a rider and a traitor to your friends."

Murtagh's facial expression quickly changed from smug to that of a man with deep turmoil raging in his heart. "Do you think I chose this fate elf? Cause I didn't. Galbotorix knows my true name Arya, I have no choice in the matter."

"Yes you do Murtagh, I know Eragon told you it is possible to change your true name if only you try to change yourself."

The red rider looked as if he was on the brink of losing sanity before replying, "Its not that simple Arya." After his statement Murtagh released his spell over Saphira which sent the sapphire dragon and elven princess spiraling down towards the ground at a frighteningly rapid pace. Just  
before they impacted against the ground Arya shouted "Letta", stopping the falling pair just above ground. Once Arya was confident they were no longer free falling she mumbled "Risa" and they rose back into the air where Saphira then took flight.

Arya felt an immense drain upon her energy after countering Murtagh's spell but suddenly she felt a massive pool of energy flow into her body, rejuvenating her senses, as Saphira merged minds with her. Once their minds were merged Arya sent her thanks to Saphira before speaking.

_Saphira land. I will deal with Murtagh on the ground where I am better suited for battle._

Saphira sent her acknowledgment through their mental link and began a series of complex maneuvers to shake off the red-beat-dragon Thorn, who had just begun chasing them. After Saphira performed an impressive somersault in mid-air that confused Thorn, the female dragon flew straight to a clearing directly below them, and landed gracefully even though they were in the midst of a battle.

Arya's sensitive elven ears began ringing loudly when she heard a thunderous roar from above. The elf watched in anticipation as Thorn landed heavily in the clearing herself and Saphira occupied, not nearly as gracefully as Saphira did. Arya took this time to observe the rider before her. His ebony hair was tangled wildly and cascaded to just below his chin. His eyes were dull and lifeless, and they held bags underneath them suggesting the rider hadn't slept properly in days. Murtagh also looked thinner then what she was accustomed to, seemingly malnourished. He wore a daunting midnight colored armor, that shone with brilliance unmatched by other battle armors. All in all Arya had to admit the rider looked as if had been through horrible things. Her analysis of the red riders appearance halted however when Murtagh spoke.

"It seems you would rather commence in a battle of the blade elf."

Arya took mental note that Murtagh's voice was laced with confidence, perhaps too much confidence. "Shut up and raise your sword coward."

At hearing those words Murtagh seemed to become very angry, if there was one thing Murtagh considered himself not to be it was a coward. Throwing all caution into the wind Murtagh drew Zar'roc and lunged at Arya's left side with his sword. Arya easily side stepped the reckless assault and drew Brisingr from its sheath, all in one swift motion."Brisingr". At Arya's words Eragons sword erupted into flames, creating a blazing inferno that surrounded the blade. I didn't think I can do that Arya thought to herself. Her thoughts however were interrupted by an over head swipe from Murtagh. The elven princess quickly raised Brisingr to meet his blade, causing sparks to fly everywhere. The sheer force of their attacks propelled Murtagh and Arya in opposite directions.

Murtagh who quickly recovered from the effects of his reckless lunge straightened himself out, then began speaking. "It seems the elf has some fight in her, no matter, your coming with me back to Galbotorix's castle weather you like it or not."

Arya shook her head. "Wrong Murtagh, underestimating your opponent is always the first step to defeat." With this said Arya raised her blazing sword diagonal to her body, taking a fighting stance.

Murtagh left no more time for talk as he ran towards Arya, sword raised. He struck out at Arya's left shoulder but the elf quickly rolled to the right evading the strike. She then attacked Murtagh with a flurry of well placed slashes, all of which Murtagh barely parried in time. Whilst fighting Arya felt a sudden pressure being applied to her mind, restricting her thoughts and clouding her judgment, she immediately threw up her mental barriers, fortifying her mind behind an impenetrable fortress.

Once Arya felt her mind was no longer in danger of being attacked she contacted Saphira. "Saphira I'm much quicker then Murtagh with a blade and he is oblivious. His magical prowess may surpass mine but he is still no elf, and can not keep up with me. I plan on using this to my advantage, however I need you to distract Thorn and take him somewhere far from here as I believe the eldunari are in Thorns saddle."

_No problem._ Arya watched as Saphira took flight, Thorn following close after her. Arya knew this was as best a chance to defeat Murtagh as any. The elven princess attacked Murtagh's left flank with blinding speed, spun quickly away from Murtagh's retaliation attack and unleashed a horizontal strike. Arya grimaced as she felt Brisingr slice through Murtagh's skin, opening a long wound across his abdomen. The red rider hissed in pain but did not falter nor relent. Ignoring the open wound upon his stomach Murtagh swung his sword diagonally with great velocity and strength toward Arya who merely ducked underneath his violent attack.

Arya caught a quick glimpse of Murtagh's face during their last exchange and noticed how his once confident facade had now become that of an angry man. Deep inside Arya knew this was the time to finish him. The elf quickly jabbed Brisingr towards Murtagh's ribs but purposely lost her footing, falling to one knee. As suspected Murtagh took advantage of this quickly and pointed Zar'roc's tip at Arya's throat.

"Now will you surrender and allow me to take Saphira and yourself back to Ura'baen?."

"Never, I will never be Galbotorix's slave like you are." Not waiting for Murtagh's response Arya shouted "Jierda", then before Murtagh could counter her spell the elf attacked his mind with all the force she could muster, and rolled away from his blade, at the same time leaping up behind Murtagh. Before the rider knew what was happening or could react Brisingr was protruding his stomach. Arya leaned in closer to Murtagh's ears and whispered "For my rider."

Murtagh fell on to both his knees, blood flowing profusely from his wound. "I...I...I can't believe it." The rider had trouble speaking and began coughing up blood. Summoning the last of his strength Murtagh looked directly into the emerald eyes of Arya. "Tha...thank you Arya, there are some fates worse than death, things in life no man should ever experience, and being Galbotorix's puppet is one of them. I'm finally free." Murtagh started coughing up more blood before he continued talking. "Free Eragon, I can not tell you where he is located because of my oaths to the dark king but you must save him before he is mentally broken. You still have time, Eragon is strong and can repel the dark king, if only for the time being." Murtagh paused as tears began to form at the brim of his eyes, emotions seemingly raging through the mind of the rider. "Arya please tell Nasuada... Tell her I wish things did not have to be like this. Tell her I wish...I wish I could change everything, and that I'm sorry for everything I've done and all the things I could not do. Please tell her this."

Arya looked down upon the broken dragon rider, with both pity and regret coursing through her, "I will tell her." Murtagh nodded his head weakly then took his last breath before his body went limp and he fell to the floor lifelessly. The roars of a dying dragon could be heard from a distance.

Arya felt rather then saw the Sapphire dragon land next to her, and listened with sadness in her heart as Saphira let out a mournful growl, the death of a dragon in any situation is a truly horrible thing to behold._ Come little elf, I think we owe Nasuada and the others an explanation of what has happened. After that I think you deserve a rest, you have done well little elf._

Arya turned her head to look at the dragon next to her."Aye, your right I do need a rest and Nasuada does deserve an explanation,but why do you keep calling me little elf?"

Saphira looked towards the sky seemingly deep in thought... _I will keep that to myself._

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment and reached inside her pocket to retrieve the trinket she found in Eragons room earlier that day. She placed it in her hand and gazed out towards the sky hopefully.

"For you, my rider."

ExAxExA

_Ahh it seems her strength and fighting ability continues to grow as I thought. Soon she will be ready to fight me, and embrace her destiny, our birthrights. _

-Read and review truly yours.


	4. Chapter 4 - Murtaghs sacrifice

A/N- Please read and review, not only does it help me to improve my writing but it encourages me to post chapters quickly. In fact I wasnt going to post tonight but then I got a review and decided to forfeit rest to post.

Eragon awoke with a jolt from his short troubled rest, sweat drenching his body, and a serene feeling of angst coursing through his body. It took the rider a few moments to adjust his eyes to the blinding brightness of the room he occupied, which he noticed once his eyes were adjusted was completely empty besides himself and the shackles that held him against the walls. Eragons head drooped as the realization of where he was dawned on him. He had been captured by the empire and separated from his loved ones. Eragon felt a vast emptiness in his heart and in a desperate act he opened his mind as far as he could, searching hopelessly for Saphira, who's mind seemed to elude his grasp. Once it was completely apparent that Saphira could not be reached Eragon attempted to access the magic in the familiar part of his mind but failed. No matter how hard he tried Eragons mind was far too cloudy to access magic.

Eragon was drugged, alone, and shackled. He knew rescue was not an option so he didn't count on it. The rider knew he had to free himself of this imprisonment, no matter how bleak and hopeless the situation seemed. He had to stay optimistic, he must escape and he must put an end to the evil tyranny of king Galbotorix, or else the sacrifice of so many lives would be in vain. Brom, Oromis, Glaedr, Faolin and many others gave their lives defending him, in hopes that one day he would become the savior the Varden needed.

Eragon's reverie was broken when he heard the sound of a heavy metal door opening. He shuddered and his spine tingled when the door flew open effortlessly and the most powerful presence Eragon had ever felt in his life entered the room.

"Hello Eragon, I think it's about time we introduced ourselves ."

ExAxExA

The elven princess rose from her previous position kneeling near the deceased rider and glanced towards Saphira, with a look of profound soundness plastered upon her face. "Saphira could you fly me to where Thorn resides, I believe there are eldunari in his saddle."

Saphira who wore a grim facial expression lazily nodded her head in acknowledgment, exhaustion clearly visible by the dragons subtle movements. Arya quickly mounted Saphira not caring to strap herself into the saddle as she too was physically spent. The sapphire dragon took flight in the direction she had previously taken Thorn, successfully isolating Murtagh. It took nearly no time for the pair to arrive where Thorns corpse lay. Arya nearly cried at the sight before her eyes. Being one with nature as all elves were Arya shuddered at the image of a dead dragon, something so sacred and respected laid before her slain. It pained her heart to realize that this was her doing, but for the sake of so many lives, especially Eragons, Arya knew it was the right thing to do.

Once Saphira landed Arya quickly dismounted and ran to Thorns saddle bags, not wanting to spend anymore time here then was necessary. Reaching her destination Arya began to filter through the many bags attached to Thorns saddle and found one particularly heavy bag. The elf quickly opened it and gasped in complete and utter shock at what she saw. There just laying in the bag as if it held no value was the last dragon egg in all the lands. Arya stared in disbelief at the beautiful emerald egg that now lied in her hands. How is this possible? The elf quietly thought to herself. Arya looked inside the bag once more and this time found a note. She hastily retrieved the note and began to read it.

Compensation, truly yours, Murtagh.

Arya's mind was sent reeling at what she read. Murtagh knew he was going to die today, so he brought us the greatest gift possible, to help compensate for the evil deeds he had done. Arya immediately felt regret for what she had done. Murtagh had always been good at heart and in the end he made the ultimate sacrifice. Arya made her second vow since Eragons capture that from now on the sacrifices of people with good hearts will not go to waste, the empire will fall and the king will be defeated.

After a few more moments of silent thought Arya gently lifted the emerald egg and turned around, showing it to the mighty dragon behind her. Arya could almost laugh at the absolute shock on Saphira's features, she did not think dragons could even make such a face.

_I can't believe it, the last dragon egg. S_aphira paused before letting out a booming roar, one that Arya could tell was filled with excitement, even in these perilous times.

"Aye, it seems our chances of defeating Galbotorix have just increased... courtesy of Murtagh."

Saphira immediately realized the implications of Arya's words, and spoke a silent prayer in Murtagh's name.

_It seems at the end of it all, Murtagh has saved us again._

"Yes it seems that way." Arya wrapped the egg in a cloth that was inside of a different bag in Thorns saddles and then placed the egg carefully inside the bag. Once Arya felt the egg was secure she slung the bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the majestic female dragon. The elven ambassador lazily mounted Saphira, allowing thoughts of the days events and the Varden's situation to engulf her mind.

Eragon's capture left the Varden in a precarious situation to say the least and Arya knew if the Varden were to survive she would have to rescue Eragon. The elves needed her, the Varden needed her, and most of all Eragon needed her. It felt as if the weight of the world had been placed upon her shoulders, but Arya did not let it overpower her, because she knew that she had the support of the Varden, Saphira and now a new dragon egg.

Arya broke away from her own thoughts as she noticed Saphira's laborious pace. They flew at a slower speed then what Arya was accustomed to in her little experience flying with Saphira, but she knew it was due to the fact the dragon was just as tired as her. Never the less the pair arrived at Nasuada's tent in little time. Saphira landed softly, very careful to not over exert herself yet still managed to raise dirt and dust off the ground in a small whirlwind effect. Arya jumped off the dragons back with not nearly her usual grace then opened the flap to Nasuada's headquarters and stepped inside. Arya was surprised to see not only Nasuada but Orik, Orrin, Roran, Angela the herbalist, Elva, the twelve elven spell casters and the rest of the Varden's council of elders were all sitting, seemingly in anticipation of her arrival.

Nasuada cleared her throat, demanding the tents attention then began to speak. "Arya you have a lot of explaining to do. First I send a messenger for Eragon and Saphira to meet me at the front gates of Feinster but they never showed. Then I was told you were spotted flying with Saphira heading towards where the red rider was last spotted. Then I was told that Murtagh is no longer approaching the Varden." Nasuada raised one eyebrow critically. "Care to elaborate?"

Arya sighed, realizing how rude she must have seemed to the rest of the Varden."Aye, I will start from the beginning but this may take a while". Arya went into a detailed explanation and description of everything that happened to Eragon, Saphira and herself. The elf left out the more personal information like Eragon's necklace, that was none of their business. Arya finished her tale by telling everyone about the dragon egg she had found. Once she broke the news Arya removed the deep emerald egg from the bag and and held it up, so as to display it to the whole tent. Arya took in the looks of horror, shock, worry, fear, amazement, then hope that plastered the faces of everyone in the room.

Nasuada who's eyes betrayed her true surprise and bewilderment once again spoke first. "So Eragon is captured, Murtagh is dead, and we have recovered the last dragon egg?"

"Yes."

Nasuada frowned."This is indeed bitter sweet news, we have lost our dragon rider but gained another in theory."

"Perhaps, but we will get Eragon back, and do not forget that we still have Saphira, so Galbotorix can't kill Eragon because he needs the last female dragon. Now, I understand you all are in shock and want to know more but I ask sincerely that you all leave. I need to speak to Nasuada in privacy."

The whole tent looked expectantly at Nasuada who after some time replied "everyone leave, the meeting is over you are all dismissed." With that everyone rose out of their seats and began to disperse heading for the exit. However Angela stopped on her way out and gave Arya a suspiciously knowing look." When you go to rescue that bone head of yours, visit me first. It is in your best interest." With that said she exited the tent, not waiting for Arya's response.

Once the tent was empty with the exception of Nasuada and herself the elf warded the tent free from listeners. "What is it you wanted to tell me Arya?"

"Nasuada when Murtagh was dying he had some words that he desperately wanted me to share with you." Arya paused, remembering what Murtagh said then continued in a hushed voice." He said he's sorry for everything, that he wished things didn't have to be the way they are. He wanted you to know that he's sorry for all the things he's done and all the things he couldn't do. He wanted you to know."

The dark skinned ruler nodded her head tears threatening to flood down her face as they formed at the brim of her eyes. In a hoarse voice she replied "thank you for telling me this, please I need time to think to myself as I'm sure you have mourning to do too." Arya was surprised at her statement and even more dumbstruck as she saw the knowing look Nasuada had given her. "Of course my lady, I will see you at the next meeting." After this Arya turned on her heels and exited the tent in search for Saphira. She slowly walked around the Varden tents and found the dragon exactly where she suspected Saphira would be.

"Saphira, you don't have to sleep near Eragon's tent alone if you don't want to."

The female dragon raised her upper lip slightly, a sight that any regular person would have ran from but Arya knew better. _I can sleep wherever I feel like sleeping, and this is where I choose to stay. Besides, I want to be here in case Glaedr awakens. The eldunari is inside Eragon's tent._

Arya nodded her head in acceptance to Saphira's reasoning, there is no way you can argue a dragons logic she thought to herself.

"Would you like me to leave the egg with you Saphira?"

The dragon shook her massive head._ Nay, you carried my egg for many years, if there is anyone in the Varden who should watch over this egg it should be you._

"Thank you Saphira, I'm honored." Arya let out a loud yawn in an uncharacteristic display of her feelings. "Well I'm going to my tent. Goodnight Saphira, thank you for everything."

_No little elf, thank you for everything. Go sleep, you deserve a long rest, and do not fret over Eragon. We will get him back soon._

"Aye, we will find him and we will save him". Arya said goodbye to the dragon once more then began walking to her tent at a slow steady pace. Reaching her destination Arya opened the tent flap and stepped inside. Not bothering to clean herself with magic or do anything for that matter, due to exhaustion she headed straight for her bed. After placing the bag that held the green dragon egg gently next to her she casted wards around the egg to protect from magical attacks and then laid down, quickly falling into her elven state of sleep with one thought at the forefront of her mind.

Eragon, I hope your okay...

-Read and Review, Truly yours.


	5. Chapter 5 - Admit it, You care

A\N- Here's chapter five, hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think and I where I need improvement so I can make the story better.

Disclaimer- I do not own the inheritance cycle or its characters. (Thank god for fans of the series)

ExAxExA

Arya awoke from her elven state of sleep with a jolt, immediately sitting upright. The elven princess glanced around her tent hurriedly, almost as if she expected to see something horrible and was rewarded with gratification and relief when she saw nothing. Her heart which was previously beating loudly and rapidly began to return to normalcy as she caught her wits. It was just a dream, she thought to herself. This was the second time that night she had experienced a nightmare and woken up in distress. "Why can't I get him off my mind?" The elven ambassador whispered to herself. No matter how hard she tried Arya could not rest peacefully with thoughts and images of Eragon raging through her head.

She knew from first hand experience how the Empire treated its prisoners and she shuddered at the image of Eragon being tortured. Arya did not realize how much she truly felt for the rider but it became apparent with these dreams she was experiencing. Every second of her nightmares was spent watching helplessly as Eragon went through grueling means of torture. The anguished screams that escaped Eragons lungs tore her heart in two, and sent an indescribable feeling of pain coursing through her mind and soul. Arya sighed inwardly trying desperately to rid herself of these horrid thoughts. Deciding that she needed some fresh air Arya strapped Brisingr to her waist and wrapped the dragon egg that rested at her bedside in a cloth that she slung over her shoulder. After the elf was sure the egg was secure and safe she exited her tent.

Arya walked aimlessly around the Varden in no particular direction, not knowing or caring where she was going. The elf princess lost herself in the beauty of the night as she walked, listening to the tree's sway and observing the sky's glory. When Arya broke away from her reverie the elf's eyes widened in surprise as she realized where her wandering had led her, Eragon's tent. I must have wandered here subconsciously the elf thought to herself.

Arya watched the majestic dragon besides Eragons tent sleep for some time admiring Saphira's beautiful scales and rhythmic breathing before she turned around with intentions of heading back to her tent. Just before Arya left she felt Saphira contact her mentally. _Arya, why are you awake at this time? You should be resting._

The elven princess turned around once again so that she was now facing the sapphire dragon. "I can't sleep at all Saphira. Every time I begin to go close my eyes thoughts and images of Eragon encase my mind. Saphira, I'm worried about him and it is plaguing my dreams. The things that the Empire will do to him can not be taken lightly." Arya's voice dropped down to a hoarse whisper as she continued speaking. "The things I endured at Gil'ead were horrible, but somehow, imagining the same things happening to Eragon makes it seem so much worse."

Saphira's tail fell against the ground as she attempted to control her own emotions and soothe Arya. _I understand Arya, I fear for him as well, but Eragon is strong. While his body is young and his mind may still yet be naive he has the heart of a saint and the soul of a warrior, he will persevere. The worst thing that we can do right now is to doubt him, and allow ourselves to lose hope._

The sapphire dragon paused before speaking again. _Besides, he will not be the empires hostage much longer. We will find and rescue him, then the people who harmed him will burn slow and die a agonizing death._ Saphira growled menacingly. _Soon._

Arya took a step forward and rested her hand on Saphira's gem like scales, projecting her reassurance and agreement. "Thank you for telling me this Saphira, it has put my mind to ease. I fear that If it was not for your words I might have ran straight to Ura'baen against my better judgment."

_It is quite alright Arya, I would have done the same if not for.._ Saphira stopped talking abruptly as if she had said too much.

"If not for what?" Arya asked, confused.

_Nothing, it is nothing. _Saphira began to clean one of her claws, hiding her face from view.

Arya frowned, knowing that Saphira was keeping something important from her. "Saphira tell me what happened."

The dragon released a puff of smoke from its nostrils, seemingly giving in to Arya's persistent inquiring._ Eragon did not want me to tell you this, however I will inform you because you deserve to know. Before I was forced to fly to the Varden Eragon told me that he loved me very much, and that I should not worry about him. He also told me that he was going to return to me and the Varden safely and he asked if I could please watch over you and keep you safe._

At hearing Saphiras words Arya wanted to shout out to the world that she was not a helpless woman who could not defend herself, however she couldn't help but to grin at hearing Eragons words.

_Arya why is it that your grinning?_ Saphira's head whipped around as she stared at the elf before her perplexed and confused at the elf's reaction.

"Because time and time again I tell Eragon that I am capable of defending myself, yet he still tries to protect me." Arya sighed then continued, speaking in a quieter tone of voice than before. "I am so confused Saphira. Every time I reject Eragons attempts at courting me I regret it, but I know that I must continue to do so and yet, no matter how many times I tell myself a relationship with Eragon would be wrong his persistence is wearing on me and now I am no longer sure what the right thing for me to do is."

Saphira snorted approvingly. _I am glad that you have realized your feelings for my rider and that you have admitted them to me and more importantly to yourself. I have always found humans and elves confusing in this matter, but I think I have a better understanding now. _Deep blue orbs met with striking emerald eyes. _Admitting your feelings does not make you weak Arya, in fact it makes you stronger._

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Thank you Saphira, once again you have bestowed me with invaluable knowledge."

Saphira raised her massive head to the sky and let out a long mournful growl, a sound so beautiful yet heart wrenching.

"You miss him don't you Saphira?"

The sapphire dragon turned her head so she was now looking at Arya once again._ How could I not? He is as much a part of me as my wings or my heart of hearts._

"Aye, I miss him too." Arya walked over to where the majestic dragon was and laid against her under belly, much like when she found out Eragon was captured for the first time.

"Eragon is lucky to have you Saphira." The aforementioned dragon settled her head against the ground before answering softly. _I hatched for Eragon because his heart was pure and honest. _She shook her head slightly._ Nay, it is I who is lucky to have him allow me into his heart._

Arya nodded her head and her eyes began to droop. Realizing she would soon embrace the welcoming warmth of sleep she removed the dragon egg from her shoulder and placed it under Saphira's wing protectively. "Saphira, who do you think the egg will hatch for, and do you think it will be anytime soon?"

The dragon waited a few moments before responding, seemingly just as tired as Arya was._ I do not know who it will hatch for or when, but I do know it will hatch for the right person, someone who will make a difference in the world. Who knows maybe it could even be yourself._

Arya scoffed at the absurd assumption. "Me a rider? It would be an unimaginable experience but I highly doubt it will happen." The sapphire dragon simply closed her eyes, exhaustion settling in and responded one last time. _We shall see, and Arya remember this. His heart belongs to you, be careful with it. _The elven princess nodded her head before drifting off into her elven trance, Saphira's last words echoing in her waking-dreams.

ExAxExA

Arya awakened to the intrusive sensation of someone trying to enter her mind, immediately raising her mental barriers and fortifying her mind Arya was ready to ward herself from attackers until she heard Saphira's plea.

_Arya stop, its me Saphira._

"Aye, I am sorry Saphira I did not realize it was you."

_It is quite alright, it is good that you are always on guard during these perilous times._ The Sapphire dragon shifted her weight causing the ground to tremble slightly, an event that stirred the elf and gained her attention.

"What is you woke me for Saphira?"

The Sapphire dragon turned her head slightly, glancing towards the elf before her. _I feel a peculiar presence radiating from Eragons tent. _The dragon paused, seemingly deep in thought._ I believe Glaedr has awakened._

ExAxExA

_Slash...spin...swipe...duck...attack...roll...defe nd...flip...spin...attack...attack...attack. _Sweat dripped down the face of the mysterious elf as he trained mercilessly pushing his body to the limit. Continuously the elf repeated the same cycle of vigorous training with one thought on his mind, motivating him to test his limits..._Arya._

-Read and Review, Truly yours


	6. Chapter 6 - The rise and fall of hope

Authors Note: Here's chapter six I hope you find it satisfactory. I'm going to try my best to write these next five or so chapters quickly so I can get to parts with completely new material and my plot can thicken. Please review so I can have your thoughts and ideas for the story, if there is something you would like for me to input ill always consider just let me know. =) on to the chapter. Oh, and as for the character that has been appearing at the end of my chapters he will play a major role in the long term plot of the fiction, but for now I will only write small tidbits on his whereabouts, identity, and purpose because the first phase of my story is not yet completed.

Darkness...Darkness was all Eragon eyes could recollect as he stared into the dark abyss that was his prison. A sense of impending doom seemed to radiate from the very walls that confined and encased the young dragon rider. The aroma of his cell was deplorable at best, it was a mixture of sweat, blood, and burnt flesh, which the rider knew was undoubtedly his own. Pain... A hot, searing, undeniable pain was the only thing Eragon felt, it overpowered his thoughts and suppressed all other emotions.

In the span of one day Eragon underwent numerous grueling methods of torture at the hands of the dark king. Both physical and mental pain was inflicted upon the rider continuously by a king who was all too happy to bring misery and sorrow to yet another life.

However Eragon persevered, never once giving in to Galbotorix's wishes because he knew the pain, the agony and the seemingly never ending torture was all worth it, for it kept those that he loved safe, if only for the time being. Eragon knew he had to stay strong else he would endanger the lives of many. If Arya could endure the torture for a greater good then so could he. Arya, the thought alone gave Eragon hope. Hope that one day he could escape this hell hole and see her face once again, oh what Eragon would give just to have one more chance to show his love for Arya, and to let her know that as long as she existed he could never fall for another. All of these anguished thoughts were interrupted however, when Eragon heard the familiar footsteps of the dark king that foretold pain and suffering was near.

Eragon, with great effort, lifted his head slightly and watched as the once dark room was suddenly illuminated by light and the dark king entered the cell.

"Greetings rider, have you reconsidered my generous proposition?"

The king's voice alone sent eerie chills up Eragon's spine. His voice was so smooth yet every word was laced with an underlying sense of power and confidence.

"No, I will never join you traitor!"

The king's facial expression which was smug and confident quickly changed to that of a man that was beside himself in anger, showing just how volatile and dangerous the king was.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

Then Eragon felt it, what was sure to be his demise, the dark king was attempting to break into his mind. Surmounting the minuscule amount of energy he had remaining Eragon began to build barriers around his mind, in a last ditch effort to fortify it. He strained to defend himself against the king but Galbatorix swept quickly past his defenses and brushed them aside as if they were leaves in a storm. Eragon could do nothing as Galbatorix tore through his memories one by one, filtering through and gaining all the information he wanted from Eragons mind.

After what seemed like an eternity of helplessness Eragon felt the king withdraw from his mind and listened as the king began to talk. "Let us try this once more, will you join me Eragon?"

"Never." Eragon grimaced as he heard Galbatorix break out into a sinister laugh, a laugh that chilled his bones to the very core. "Maybe you misunderstood me boy, You WILL join me Hjarta njota brisingr." (heart of fire)

Eragon felt something deep inside him awaken, a feeling that had been lying dormant all his life and he knew exactly what was happening. Galbatorix knew his true name and he was doomed to an eternity of utter despair. Eragon tried vigorously to fight what was about to happen but his efforts were futile, there was nothing he could do. In this pain forsaken moment in time Eragon thought of his brother, who had suffered the same cruel fate. He knew that he had failed not only his brother but he had failed everyone that he cared for including Saphira, his other half. Tears began to stain the riders face as the realization of what had happened settled in; he had become his own worst enemy. Eragon felt his head bend forward against his will and with it, fell all hope.

"Yes, king Galbatorix."

ExAxExA

"What?" At hearing Saphira's words Arya immediately expanded her mind towards Eragon's tent and felt the same strange presence inside Saphira mentioned earlier. Arya mind was reeling; if this truly was Glaedr then maybe all was not lost.

Arya rose from her previous position near Saphira and unsheathed Brisingr, in case the presence in Eragons tent is hostile and the need to reprimand it occurred. The elven princess cautiously walked into Eragons tent, Saphira soon after followed, pushing her head into the tent. Looking around the room Arya spotted the gold eldunari wrapped inside a cloth near the saddle Brom had made Saphira. Even from a distance Arya was almost blinded by the absolute beauty of Glaedr's eldunari, it shone with brilliance unmatched by even the sun. Arya expanded her mind towards the golden eldunari as she moved closer to it hesitantly before finally picking it up. Once Glaedr's eldunari was safe in her hands Arya took a deep breath then concentrated on contacting the eldunari.

_Glaedr, are you there?_

A brief moment of silence enveloped the tent, the only sound that could be heard was the slow steady rhythmic breathing of Saphira. Arya stood still as a statue, immobilized by the eldunari's presence until Glaedr finally spoke.

_Arya Drottingu?_

Arya's mind exploded with thoughts and emotions when she heard Glaedr's voice, something she did not expect to miss as much as she did. There were so many things she wished to ask the ancient dragon but the elf knew that patience was a virtue, it would not help to bombard the eldunari with questions after such a dramatic experience.

_Yes Glaedr it is me._

_Why have__ you contacted me Arya, and where is Eragon? I do not feel his presence yet I feel Saphira._

Arya sighed, she had almost allowed herself to forget the dreadful predicament the Varden was in. _I'm afraid I have terrible news Glaedr. _The elven princess paused deliberating the easiest way to explain to Glaedr that the Varden's best chance at defeating Galbatorix had been captured, and they were now in possession of the last dragon egg in all the land.

Saphira felt Arya's conflicting emotions and projected her thoughts to Glaedr before Arya could say more._ Ebrithil, I have troubling news. _Arya stood in silent appreciation as Saphira sent Glaedr her memories of what has occurred ever since his death at Gil'ead.

Once Saphira finished showing Glaedr her memories the ancient dragon spoke_. So Eragon has been captured, the red rider has fallen, and we are in possession of the last dragon egg?_

_Aye._

_This is indeed grievous news _replied the ancient dragon._ It seems every victory must have a price._

Arya felt the disbelief and worry radiating from the golden eldunari and knew this is how all of the Varden would feel until Eragon was rescued. She herself still could not quite believe that her Eragon was gone. This one thought only made her think more as she realized that he wasn't her Eragon, she had the chance and denied him at the Agaeti bloodhren. Arya has regretted that day ever since and often it was the topic of her waking dreams, but the elf refused to believe it was her last chance. No, it had taken tragedy for her to realize her feelings and now that she acknowledged them nothing would deny her the life she truly wanted.

_Glaedr, is there anything you can tell me, a secret, one of Galbatorix's weakness or any spells that can help me get Eragon back?_

Arya could almost feel Glaedr's ancient mind thinking of a solution to the Varden's toughest challenge yet. After years and years of planning, training, and war this would be the defining moment of the Varden's fate. After what seemed to be an eternity but was only a few moments of consideration Glaedr responded.

_There might be a way._

At hearing those words Arya's heart soared like never before, anything that could help her re-unite with Eragon was indeed good news.

Saphira once again projected her thoughts to the tent. _Ebrithil please tell us what__ you may know._

The golden eldunari continued to glow with captivating beauty, radiating a feeling of hope to everyone around it. _The knowledge I am going to bestow upon__ you was intended for__ yours and Eragon's ears only, hatch-ling. However under the circumstances it is best that__ you know Arya, for__ you may be our best chance at rescuing Eragon._

Arya nodded her head in acceptance of the ancient dragons words and waited for Glaedr to continue.

_What if there was a way to manipulate inanimate objects with the use of little to no energy, for example walls or better off in our situation... prison walls._

_ExAxExA_

The morning sun was a beautiful sight to behold, florescent and illuminating as always. Under the suns warm caress in a silent clearing left of the Varden encampment laid a mysterious elf, one who was unknown to the world, yet knew the world all too well. His morning training session was over, and as was his custom the elf laid down in grass surrounded by the trees, in an attempt to calm his mind. The elf sighed inwardly as he stared at the sun, allowing the light to shine against his emerald green eyes...however it wasn't long before thoughts of Evander crept into the elf's mind, and his once emerald eyes changed into red, as his state of relaxation and tranquility was quickly replaced with feelings of anger and hate.

Read & Review -.


	7. Chapter 7 - Travel Plans

Authors Note: Here's chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy, read and review.

Disclaimer- I do not own the inheritance cycle or its characters.

It was a particularly hot day in Alagaseia, so hot in fact that with careful watch a slight smoke could be seen emanating form the very ground itself, but even the stifling heat could not falter nor slow the Varden's agenda. The entire city of Feinster was full and buzzing with life as every man, women, and child underwent their daily duties. Feinster still had not fully recovered from the destruction left in the wake of the Varden's siege for there were still many wrecked buildings and ransacked homes, however the re-building process was moving along swiftly. Both citizens of the city and members of the Varden alike worked diligently to help restore the city to its former glory.

It was in this busy, turbulent environment the elven ambassador found herself wandering aimlessly, deep in thought. It had been only a few hours since Glaedr's awakening and the talk Saphira, herself and the ancient eldunari had.

Arya sighed inwardly, mulling over all the information she had learned earlier in the day. She now had the knowledge and means necessary to infiltrate Ura'baen without detection, all the elven princess needed now was Nasuada's assent and a map of Galbotorix's castle from Jeod.

Arya knew this was much easier said than done for Nasuada was very hard to convince on certain matters, especially extremely dangerous expeditions. However Arya knew she had sufficient reason, Eragon Shadeslayer, the last free dragon rider and the Varden's only hope at defeating the dark king Galbatorix was reason enough. This single thought further fueled the turmoil in her heart and mind as once again the elven woman found herself thinking of the rider.

He has grown so much in such a short time both physically and more important mentally. To have lost so many people close to ones heart and to have endured the many challenges he faced, yet still continue to fulfill your duty to so many others is quite an admirable feat. A feat that Eragon truly did not receive the credit or recognition for because of his one true challenge looming in the near future, eclipsing his recent accomplishments.

Arya shook her head free of these thoughts and began to sprint in the direction of her tent as she remembered the duty she herself had to fulfill. It took little to no time for Arya to reach her destination as her elven speed and agility once again proved to be an invaluable asset, one that has saved her life on more than one occasion.

Once Arya had arrived at her makeshift home she opened the flap to her small tent on the outskirts of Feinster and stepped inside. As she glanced around her room Arya realized how unorganized and uncharacteristically messy her living quarters were and knew it was because she had been so busy over the last few days. After cleansing herself with magic Arya changed into her favorite black tunic and strapped Brisingr to her waist. The princess also decided to wear her emerald head band to help keep her raven black hair in place. Even by elven standards Arya created a striking image of beauty and grace, even when she did not want it.

Leaving her tent the elf felt a familiar presence enter her mind and she opened up her thoughts. _Greetings Saphira bright scales._

_No need for such formalities; I wanted to inform you that I'm going hunting for I have not eaten properly in days._

_Aye, I wish you good hunting. I am going to speak to Nasuada about Glaedr and what course of action should the Varden take concerning the last dragon egg._

_Very well._

With that Saphira ended the connection and Arya began heading towards Nasuada's pavilion in a slight jog. Arriving at Nasuada's quarters in a timely fashion Arya announced herself to the guards. They walked into the pavilion and using her heightened sense of sound Arya overheard them inform Nasuada of her arrival. Moments later both guards came back out of the tent and granted Arya entrance inside. Taking a few steps inside the tent the first thing Arya noticed was how seemingly tired the young Varden ruler looked. There were heavy bags under her eyes and her demeanor showed that of exhaustion, with her shoulders slouched and head drooping.

After a few more moments of silent observation the dark skin ruler of the Varden straightened herself out and addressed Arya. "Ah Arya, please excuse my appearance I am simply overwhelmed with work, it seems the Vardens problems never end. How may I be of assistance?"

"It is quite alright my lady, I have come to inform you of joyous news and to also make a request."

The dark skinned ruler nodded her head urging Arya to continue.

"Well this morning Saphira woke me to tell me of a peculiar presence she felt residing inside Eragons tent. Both curios and worried I carefully entered Eragons tent followed by Saphira and I spotted Glaedr's eldunari in the corner shinning more brilliantly than usual. I then extended my mind to the eldunari and found that Glaedr had awoken from his time of mourning."

A smile graced the face of Nasuada as she heard the news and understood its implications. "This is indeed joyous news but I'm sure you have more to tell me Arya."

"Aye, Saphira and I proceeded to inform Glaedr of the Varden's current predicament, mainly what transpired concerning Eragon." Arya paused not knowing how much she should reveal of Glaedr's words then continued. "Glaedr gave Saphira and myself some words of wisdom and helpful advice that we swore not to reveal to anyone, however I can assure you what he told us is instrumental to Eragons rescue effort. This leads me to my request, which I am sure you have guessed what it is ahead of time." Arya paused once again, allowing the passion in her heart and the determination in her mind to show on her facial expression.

"I wish to travel to Ura'baen to liberate Eragon of his imprisonment."

Nasuada sighed, deep in thought, considering all the information she had just gathered. After a few moments of silent deliberation Nasuada cleared her throat grabbing Arya's attention then spoke. "I believe this is not my decision to make either way Arya, it is yours. If I were to order you to stay and remain with the Varden against your wishes I am more than sure you would immediately pack your things and leave either way. Am I right?"

Arya allowed a small smile to tug at her lips despite herself, "It seems you know me well my lady."

"Aye, with this said I only ask that you heed my request Arya. Bring someone with you on your journey, it must be someone capable of defending themselves, someone who keeps a level head when under pressure and most importantly someone you trust. I'd rather not have you traveling across the empire alone, I'm sure you know the feeling, or do you not remember when Eragon was alone and you went after him with reckless abandonment?"

The smile that briefly graced the elven princess's features was now replaced with a stoic and determined visage. "My lady with all due respect I believe I am more than capable of traveling alone safely, I have years of experience."

Nasuada sighed, it was clear that she truly did not wish to argue. "I do not doubt this Arya, but please look at this from my stand point. If anything bad were to happen to you on your journey it would deal a crucial blow to the Varden, one I fear given our already dire situation would cripple us. Not to mention if the unthinkable occurred the elves are liable to withdraw their support."

It was now Arya's turn to sigh, she could not argue Nasuada's logic and knew that perhaps this was their best option. She had to release this premature notion of her saving Eragon by herself, and for once admit she needed help.

"Very well my lady, I shall inform you of my decision promptly after it has been made. Also I wished to ask you of your advice on what the Varden should do concerning our new egg."

Nasuada responded quickly, she seemingly must have considered this topic before hand." We shall wait to see if Eragon's rescue is successful, for if It is I believe this is Eragon's decision to make."

"Aye, of course my lady."

"Well then if that is all you are dismissed, I have many pressing matters to attend to."

Arya nodded her head and turned on her heels, ready to make her exit from the tent before she heard Nasuada's voice again. "My apologies Arya, I forgot to ask how are you and Saphira holding up ?"

Arya was surprised at the question but saw the genuine concern in Nasuada's eyes and responded in kind. "We are doing as well as can be expected my lady."

The young Varden ruler nodded her head in acknowledgment and returned to all the work mounted in front of her. Arya took this chance to make her leave. She had one more person to see before she could continue with her plans. Heading towards the center of Feinster Arya began to walk at a brisk pace, hoping to find the person she was searching for. Fortunately it seemed everything was going her way because the said person was walking straight toward her.

"Hello Jeod I need to talk to you."

Jeod raised his head in surprise at the mention of his name, he did not expect anyone to acknowledge him here in Feinster. Once Jeod realized it was Arya who addressed him he quickly responded. "Oh hello Arya, I can tell you wish to talk, follow me."

Arya followed Jeod as he led her through a complex route to a small isolated tent on the southern tip of Feinster. Jeod opened the tent flap and motioned for Arya to step inside and she obliged. Closing the flap behind them Arya muttered the words in the ancient language to keep them safe of all listeners.

Jeod was the first to speak. "What it is you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask if you can supply me with a map of Ura'baen and Galbatorix's castle."

Jeod's face remained expressionless."May I ask why Arya?"

Arya gave a small smile, "I must retrieve something that belongs to me."

Jeod looked into Arya's eyes, searching for a hint towards what was really happening before sighing, "I'm afraid I don't have that map with me. If you truly needed one I would have to create it from scratch and it could take me days to create an accurate depiction."

"Can you?" Arya replied, beginning to lose patience.

"Yes, I suppose I can. Come here tomorrow night to pick it up."

Arya nodded her head, "Thank you so much Jeod, this favor shall not be forgotten."

"Of course." With that Arya exited the tent already considering her next move. Making her decision Arya headed in the direction of Eragons tent to await Saphira's return.

Later that night...

It was a beautiful night in Feinster; the sky was a canvas of midnight black illuminated by the stars radiance and the moons shining embrace. Once again as it seemed to become a custom Arya, the princess of the elves, was resting against the underbelly of Saphira, the last free dragon in all of Alagaseia. The two unlikely companions brought together in unison by the love they both shared for another.

Arya shifted in her position against Saphira, thinking about the possible candidates to join her on Eragon's rescue mission. Thoughts of Roran, Bloodgharm or any other of the eleven elven spell casters crossed her mind but she just could not decide. This was a decision that could possibly change the fate of the Varden forever and it fell completely on her shoulders. Hoping Saphira would have some insight on the matter she reached out to the mind of the majestic dragon.

"Saphira who do you think I should choose to accompany me?"

_This is an extremely important decision; my heart says Roran deserves to be the person to join you but my mind says otherwise. While Roran may be a great leader and feared warrior by human standards he is no elf and would slow down your journey immensely. Also of the elven spell casters only Bloodgharm has earned my trust, perhaps he is your only option._

"Aye, thank you Saphira you have given me much to consider. I shall talk to Bloodgharm tomorrow, you are as wise as you are beautiful. "

_This much is true. _Arya could hear the deep rumbling sound resonating from Saphira and noticed it to be laughter, Arya couldn't help but to smile, Saphira's brief moment of joy was infectious.

The pair lied still in front of Eragons tent, in their own small world where Arya un-admittedly felt safe, consumed by their thoughts and emotions. Soon however the elf felt exhaustion begin to settle in from the day's events, wearing away at her mind and forcing her eyes to close against her will. Before falling into her elven state of sleep the dark haired elf said goodnight to the sapphire dragon, and the emerald egg that also resided next to the pair wrapped in cloth. For some strange reason Arya felt a connection to the egg, she felt as if the egg could hear and feel her. These thoughts were relinquished however when the elf could finally no longer fight the waiting embraces of sleep and allowed her body to welcome the warmth of rest.

Saphira arched her neck and let loose a beautiful jet of blue and red flames into the night sky. _Soon little one, soon we shall be re-united and the ones who hurt you will burn._


	8. Chapter 8 - Songs and Rings

A/N – Please review, pleeaseeee.

ExAxExA

She could hear his voice in the distance screaming in agony. The sound of his voice was so faint it seemed almost unreal, yet the pain it brought to her heart was as real as it gets. Her legs were moving  
feverishly of their own accord, and her eyes searched frantically for the source of her pain. Panic began to settle in, angst coursing through her body as her once hazy surroundings slowly became visible.

She found herself in a long, dark, and dreary corridor with a putrid smell that seemed to radiate from the very walls that encased her. A chill ran through Arya's spine shaking her body from within. Pain  
gripped her heart and fear clouded her thoughts causing her vision to flicker and her surroundings to blend and mash with each other. Beads of perspiration ran down her face and tainted her lips with the taste of sweat.

Arya continued to run down the seemingly never ending path despite the exhaustion and pain that was threatening to overtake her body. Both her mind and body were fatigued due to her relentless pace and her knee's felt weak and unstable at best. Just before her legs finally gave out Arya's vision focused just enough for her to see a tall, imposing, brown door in the distance. She ran recklessly towards the door with renewed vigor, seemingly re-fueled by her sheer will to discover the source of the screams that plagued her mind.

Quickly reaching the door and what she hoped was the end of her agonizing torment Arya busted right through it, only to see the most horrific of sights befall her.

Eragon was strapped down to a table, unable to move, screaming in agony as his mind was tortured mercilessly. Although no physical signs of torture could be seen Arya knew that he was experiencing mental torture due to the agony laced screams that escaped his lungs. Eragon's pain ridden screams truly shook Arya to the core, such that her only signs of life were her widening eyes and her racing heart. Second after second, minute after minute she watched as Eragon's mind was racked with pain.  
After the rider gave one particularly anguished scream his eyes began to slowly close and his head tilted to the side.

"Eragon, NOOOOOOOO!"

Arya awoke with a jolt, immediately sitting upright. Her mind was boggled by the nightmare she just experienced, It was so surreal she thought to herself. After gathering her wits Arya examined herself to  
find a sheen of perspiration born of anxiety covering her body, plastering her now unruly hair to her face. Raising herself off the ground Arya felt Saphira's familiar presence trying to communicate with  
her so the elven princess lowered her mental barrier's, allowing Saphira into her complex and fatigued mind.

_Arya what is wrong? I sensed your distress immediately after you woke._

"Nothing is wrong Saphira its just.."

Arya paused, shuddering at the thought of what had just occurred. "Its just I had a horrible dream; something that does not usually happen to me. It was so vivid, yet hazy and mysterious at the same time, it was truly disturbing Saphira."

Saphira raised her mighty head and if possible her majestic facial features were etched with curiosity. _Was it about Eragon?_

Arya sighed. "Aye, however I do not wish to talk of it."

Saphira released a small puff of smoke from her nostrils before responding._ Very well, try not to let it affect you. A dream is only a dream, nothing more. Now, I must go and hunt for I have not eaten and  
have worked up quite an appetite._

"Aye, I'm going to head to my tent to cleanse myself then prepare for my meeting with Bloodgharm, I must inform him of my plans and ask for his assistance. I will meet up with you later Saphira."

The sapphire dragon sent her acknowledgment through their mental connection and watched as Arya set off running in the direction of her tent.

Once Saphira felt content with Arya's safety she then took one powerful leap into the sky, spread her wings then took flight.

ExAxExA

Saphira had been flying for many hours but something just did not feel right to the sapphire dragon. Soaring in the vast blue skies free as a bird had lost its previous glory without the Partner-of-her-life Eragon to share it with. Saphira tried to stay as optimistic as possible, she tried vigorously to think of Eragons liberation as opposed to his imprisonment but Saphira couldn't help but feel that every day that  
passed without Eragon was a day void of all happiness. She felt as if half of her mind, body, and soul was gone, forcefully taken away from her.

Saphira strayed away from these thoughts as the scent of pray below her overtook her thoughts and fueled the desire to hunt that was second nature to her. Saphira, utilizing her impeccable sight spotted the young deer frolicking in the tree's below her. Saphira closed her wings, making herself more aerodynamic then dove downwards towards her pray at an angle that allowed her to gain even more velocity. The poor deer realized what was happening but it was far too late, Saphira swooped down and grabbed the deer with her mighty jaws, killing it instantly. It took little time for Saphira to begin devouring her kill, the sapphire dragon finished eating rather quickly and decided it would be best to  
head back to the two-leg-army-Varden.

Before she took flight Saphira decided to contact pointy-ears-two-leg-elf Arya. She reached out with her mind, searching for the familiar presence until she found it.

_Arya I have finished hunting and am now ready to head back to the Varden. How fare you?_

_I fare well Saphira Bright scales. I just finished my talk with Bloodgharm, he has agreed to help me on the mission._

Saphira could feel Arya's relief through their mental connection, anything that could help them retrieve Eragon was indeed joyous news for Arya and herself. _This is good news._

_Aye, I am preparing to head to Jeod's tent to retrieve the map. When I am done I shall contact you._

_Very well._

Saphira felt Arya end the connection and she commenced to leap into the sky, leaving a trail of billowing dust in her wake.

ExAxExA

Arya terminated the connection with Saphira and set off running in the direction of Jeod's tent. On the way there Arya couldn't help but think of the dream that has been plaguing her thoughts ever since it  
occurred.

It was so vivid. Arya had never felt more helpless then she was in that very moment of time. Helplessness was a feeling Arya was not fond of. She had long ago made a vow to herself to never show weakness to others, thus the birth of her emotionless visage, but in that one moment of time  
it all came crashing down.

Being fully immersed in her thoughts Arya did not realize that she arrived at Jeod's tent some time ago. Clearing her thoughts and brushing some dirt off of her tunic Arya announced herself to Jeod from outside.

A short while later Arya heard Jeod's response. "Come in." Arya opened the flap and stepped inside the tent. Looking around she noticed that although small the tent looked very comfortable. She also noticed the many works of literature all around the tent in no particular formation.

Jeod took notice of Arya's quiet observations. "Aye, excuse the mess but I have been very busy as of late."

"It is of no consequence. Is the map ready?"

Jeod looked up at Arya, seemingly surprised at Arya's briskness. "Aye, it is ready. However you should know that some of the tunnels leading in to the castle may or may not be blockaded. It has been a long time since I have been to the castle and I'm sure Galbatorix increased security after we stole Saphira's egg, not to mention I just received news that somehow the Varden have obtained the third and final dragon egg. I'm sure Galbotorix is not in the best of moods."

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Whatever problems I face I am more than sure I can handle them."

Jeod looked up at Arya with curiosity clearly visible in his facial features. "Why so confident?"

"There are things in life you're better off not knowing, this being one of them."

A look of acceptance passed over Jeod's features as he responded "fair enough".

Jeod rose from his seat and handed Arya the map he had been working on. "All I ask in return is a small favor, can you tell me what happened to Eragon? I have been told that he is out on some kind of secret mission but it is clear to me that this is not the case, maybe you can elaborate."

Arya frowned not truly wanting to tell the story but she knew Jeod of all people had a right to know. "Aye but this may take a while."

Jeod nodded his head urging Arya to continue with the story. Arya began speaking and went into a detailed account of what happened to Eragon, herself, and Saphira, over the last few days excluding the more personal details of the story. When she finished informing Jeod of all that has happened she was shocked to see that Jeod wasn't surprised at what he heard, it seemed he was only worried.

"Hmm I had suspected something like this happened when you asked me for the map."

Arya's face quickly turned serious. "You must tell no one about the information I just bestowed upon you, if too many people were to find out there would be a mass panic among the Varden that we do not need."

"Of course, I shall tell not a soul." Jeod cleared his throat before he continued speaking." Arya before you leave I would like you to have something that can assist you on your journey." Arya watched as Jeod opened a drawer near his bed and retrieved a ring. Arya could immediately feel the vast amount of energy radiating from the ring.

"This was originally a rider's ring from before the fall. Unfortunately the rider was killed by the forsworn and somehow Brom came into possession of this ring. He gave it to me for safekeeping and now I shall entrust it with you Arya Shadeslayer."

Jeod stood up and handed Arya the ring. It did not take long for Arya to realize it was a beautiful ring with obvious master craftsmanship. It seemed to be dwarven made and held a brilliant oval shaped Emerald in the center of the ring. It shone with a brilliance that was only matched by the scales of a dragon. There was a massive pool of energy dwelling inside the ring, almost as much if not more than Aren. On the bottom of the ring the word Wyrda was inscribed. Arya was astonished at the quality of the ring and the fact that it was now entrusted with her.

"Jeod I'm not sure what to say other than thank you. This shall be put to great use."

Jeod smiled. "Yes, yes now you should go for I am sure you have many preparations to make."

"Aye, thank you again Jeod may your swords stay sharp."

Arya placed wyrda on her right hand and exited the tent, already considering her next move. She had spent less time running her errands then expected so the elven princess decided to take a walk around the surrounding forest of Feinster to help clear her mind of her recently occurring troubled thoughts.

It did not take long for Arya Shadeslayer to reach the outskirts of Feinster where she then searched for the familiar clearing she had visited once before, whilst mourning the death of Oromis and Glaedr. Arya used the forest as her map allowing the subtleties of the surrounding tree's and animals to lead her to her desired destination, an ability all elves possessed. After what seemed like only a few moments of walking Arya located the clearing where she was once able to find peace, quiet, and tranquility.

Resting herself on the highest most sturdy branch of a near-by tree Arya closed her eyes, attempting to empty her mind, and set herself free of the many qualms and worries that plagued her. However silence and isolation seemed to only amplify the pain she felt in her heart and once again thoughts of Eragon flooded her mind, something she could no longer control no matter how much she tried. Arya dreaded this feeling, partly because she was not accustomed to allowing her emotions to control her mood. She had always pushed her pain aside and purged her true feelings to the back of her mind so it would not hinder her quest, but lately it was just no use. Ever since Eragons capture, the elven princess felt as  
if she was no longer in control of her own emotions. Arya knew deep inside it was fear that was gripping her heart, fear that she will never see Eragon again, and fear she would never admit her true feelings and be able to live a life of happiness after the war. These anguished thoughts only reminded the female elf of when Eragon confessed his love to her, Arya remembered all the confused emotions that coursed through her mind and then the heart wrenching pain she felt as she denied Eragons attempt at courting her. Arya knew it needed to be done so Eragon could concentrate on his many duties, yet Arya had always regretted her decision.

Tears began to stream down Arya's face as she remembered the song of sorrow she had sung to the trees that night. Just as she did then the elven princess began to sing in a beautiful yet hushed voice, projecting her emotions to the forest around her.

I'm not loving you,

Way I wanted to.

What I had to do,

Had to run from you.

I'm in love with you,

But the vibe is wrong.

And that haunted me,

All the way home.

I'm not loving you,

Way I wanted to.

See I wanna move,

But can't escape from you.

So I keep it low,

Keep a secret cold.

So everybody else don't have to know.

I'm not loving you,

Way I wanted to.

See I had to go.

See I had to move.

No more wasting time.

You can't wait for life.

Were just racing time.

Where's the finish line.

I'm not loving you,

Way I wanted to.

Where I want to go.

I don't need you.

I've been down this road.

Too many times before.

I'm not loving you,

Way I wanted to...

By the time Arya had finished singing to the trees her once tear stained face was dry and her mind was at ease, if only for the time being.

_Beautiful singing little elf._

At hearing the sound of words other then her own Arya immediately spun around and drew her sword all in one swift motion and was surprised to see Saphira in the clearing, looking as if she had been there the whole time Arya was singing. How immersed in my thoughts was I that I could not hear a dragon approaching? Arya thought.

"Saphira, you startled me, how did you know I was here?" The Sapphire dragon raised her mighty head before speaking. _I felt your distress all the way from Eragons tent so I followed your presence all the way here, and then I found myself captivated by your voice._

Arya blushed ever so slightly. "Thank you Saphira, I'm not sure what came over me. I was trying to clear my mind of recent events but I could not, and soon after I just found myself singing to the trees."

_Aye, it was certainly a sight to behold however I also came bearing the news that Bloodgharm is currently waiting for you._

Arya immediately jumped down to the ground at hearing Saphira's words. "Barzul, I did not realize how much time had elapsed."

_Do not fret elf, I'm sure Bloodgharm will understand. Come Arya I shall give you a lift back to your tent._

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment. She needed to meet with Bloodgharm at her tent for a night of planning and tactics, two things she knew all too well. Arya knew however it was all going to be worth it in the end, for Eragons freedom was at stake.

AN- yeah the song Arya was singing is love lockdown by kanye west. I really wanted to incorporate it into my fic.

Read & Review yours truly


	9. Chapter 9 - Arya's Ascension pt 1

A\N – okay so soon Eragon will once again be the focal point of the story and then my plot can truly take off. Thanks to anyone who reviewed but please keep reviewing.

Nasuada sighed impatiently as the Vardens ruler head lazily drooped to the desk that lay before her. The day had just begun yet Nasuada was already overwhelmed with an immense amount of paper work. Sometimes the ruler grew tired of dealing with the Vardens never ending problems, however she knew it was what her father would have wanted her to do. The dark skinned Varden ruler wore a chocolate brown dress composed of the finest materials with a vibrant gold outlining that flowed luxuriously  
from her shoulders to her knee's, giving her a regal look of royalty. Nasuada's hair was pinned to the back of her head showing her deep almond shaped eyes which held heavy bags underneath them, exhaustion clearly visible in the eyes of the ruler.

The Varden leader leaned back into her large masterfully crafted chair, a gift from the dwarves, and carefully contemplated the Vardens current situation, mainly Eragons imprisonment. Nasuada was the ruler and voice of the rebellion, this much was true, yet she realized that the fate of the Varden now fell on the shoulders of Arya Shadeslayer. Nasuada truly hoped Arya would be successful in her mission to liberate Eragon, else all hope will be lost and the Varden would surely fall. Nasuada's thoughts were interrupted when two members of the Night Hawks, her personal guard, entered her tent hurriedly. Once Nasuada gave the pair of guards her attention they bowed in respect then the smaller of the two guards spoke.

"My lady, you have a visitor."

Great just what I needed, the Varden ruler thought to herself sarcastically. Nasuada leaned forward in her chair straightening her posture before she spoke.

"Let them in".

The guards nodded their heads in unison and replied, "Of course my lady." Both guards departed . Moments later Arya Shadeslayer entered the tent, head held high and an emotionless mask of indifference in place.

"Greetings Arya Shadeslayer, what is it you wished to speak of?"

Arya offered a weak smile before speaking. "My lady, I come bearing news of Eragons rescue, all the proper preparations and plans have been made. I am to travel along side Bloodgharm to the city of Ura'baen, when we arrive there we plan to infiltrate Galbotorix's castle by means of magic. Once inside the castle walls we shall search for Eragon."

Whilst Arya was speaking Nasuada took this time to observe the elven ambassador's appearance. She was garbed in her usual ebony headband which held her hair perfectly in place, a black tunic that complimented her body, and a pair of black leggings underneath. As usual her beautiful emerald eyes were the most striking component of her appearance, but Nasuada noticed they did not glow with the same brilliance they usually do. Also the dark skinned ruler noticed that like herself Arya had been having trouble sleeping, for the bags under her eyes were dark and seemingly very heavy.

Once done with her observations Arya had finished speaking and Nasuada sighed, mulling over Arya's statement.

"Very well, you and Bloodgharm can leave at your convenience but do remember time is of the essence. The sooner you leave, the better. Besides, I believe you want to bring Eragon back to the Varden more then any of us." Nasuada said this with a teasing smile, she knew there was something between the dragon rider and elven ambassador, she just did not know to what extent.

Arya's eyes widened at Nasuada's statement but she quickly composed herself, replacing her surprise with an emotionless mask of indifference. "I think you have forgotten about Saphira my lady."

Nasuada nodded her head allowing a small smile to tug at her lips. "Aye indeed I have." Nasuada's facial expression quickly changed from casual to frighteningly serious before continuing, "Arya I wish you luck on your journey. The fate of the Varden lies in your hands. May your sword stay sharp."

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Thank you Nasuada, I will succeed and I will bring Eragon back to the Varden safely." With that the elven princess turned on her heels and exited the tent, leaving Nasuada to her own thoughts.

"I hope so." The young ruler quietly mumbled to herself.

ExAxExA

Moments after Arya exited Nasuada's tent she considered what she would now do. She had a few more errands to run before she can finally departure from the Varden and head for Ura'baen. It did not take long for Arya to decide on visiting Angela the herbalist after remembering Angela's request to come speak to her before she left to rescue Eragon. Over her seventy years of experience with the Varden Arya realized that heeding the words of Angela was indeed wise, she always had a way of knowing about anything and everything that went on around her. Breaking herself away from these thoughts Arya began sprinting towards Angela's tent.

Arya arrived at her destination in little time and was surprised to see Angela already standing outside of her tent, seemingly waiting for her arrival.

"Ah your here, took you long enough elf." Angela motioned for Arya to follow her inside the tent and the elf obliged. Looking around the tent Arya saw many herbs and spices laying around the tent along with Solembum curled up in the back of Angela's tent, seemingly very comfortable.

Arya silently watched as Angela sorted through what seemed to be many assorted potions that resided on top of an unusually large table. Once Angela finally picked one up, the one she was searching for Arya hoped, she turned around and offered it to Arya.

"Here take this." Arya extended her arm and took the mysterious elixir into her hand.

"What is it Angela?"

The herbalist sighed, seemingly annoyed by the question, even though she knew it was coming. "All I can tell you is to give it to Eragon when all seems lost. That is of course if you liberate that bone head rider." Angela laughed slightly at her own words.

With a confused expression Arya quickly responded. "What do you mean when all seems lost?"

"Do not worry about that, when the time comes you will know Arya."

It was Arya's turn to sigh. "How am I supposed to know if it will work?"

"Your not." Angela said this with a slight smile on her face. Weather or not she was being sarcastic Arya could not tell.

"Angela I do not have the patience to humor you, can I trust this elixir?" Arya asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Your not as smart as you seem elf. Why would I give you anything that I am not sure will work? Of course it will work." Angela ran her hands through her curly hair which she did not care to tame before speaking again. "Now I have many more matters to attend to so I wish you good luck on your venture and safe travels. Tell Saphira I said hi and that Solumbum wishes to speak to her."

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Aye, I shall relay your message and thank you Angela. I truly do appreciate your help." With that Arya decided to head back to her tent to prepare for the long trip ahead of her.

ExAxExA

Two hours later...

Arya looked up at the Sapphire dragon affectionately, contacting her mentally. "Saphira it is time for me to leave for Ura'baen, Bloodgharm is waiting for me at the front gates of the city." Deep emerald met with brilliant sapphire as Arya stared into the majestic eyes of the awe inspiring dragon.

Saphira raised her majestic head before speaking in the ancient language. _If there w__as one person in the world I would trust to not only free Er__agon but to bring him b__ack to me s__afely, it would be you__ Ary__a Sh__adesl__ayer. F__are well on your journey little elf._

"Thank you Saphira I.." Arya's words were abruptly interrupted when she suddenly felt a massive amount of energy begin to seep into her body. It was an incredible burning sensation, a sudden ebb of power coursed through Arya's veins, rejuvenating her sleep deprived mind and body. Besides the seemingly limitless energy Arya could also feel her internal banks of magical energy increasing in size, granting her new found power. When this flow of energy finally halted Arya looked down upon her body in complete awe. The one hundred year old elf felt as if she had been born again. Somehow she felt stronger then ever.

Arya looked back up to Saphira in awe and appreciation. "How did you do that Saphira?" Saphira looked down at the surprised elf before projecting her thoughts.

_I know not elf, it just h__appened. Dr__agons h__ave no control over their m__agic._

"Now I really must thank you, beautiful queen of the skies. You have honored me with your generous contribution." Arya knew just how much Saphira loved being complimented.

_The honor is__ all mine._ Saphira arched her neck and from the pit of her soul she released a blue jet of flames into the air, illuminating the sky with a beautiful array of color. When Saphira finished the beautiful dragon looked down at Arya.

_If I feel anything is going wrong, or too much time elapses I am going to fly straight to Ura'baen and burn everything in sight until I find you and Eragon. Am I understood?_

Arya smiled again, despite the situation at hand. "I love you too Saphira. Remember to watch over the dragon egg Saphira, I left it in Eragons tent with wards surrounding it for safe keeping. Also Solembum  
wishes to speak to you."

The Sapphire dragon released a puff of smoke from her nostrils. _Aye, now go__ and meet your f__ate elf._

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment and set off running towards the front gates of Feinster, to meet Bloodgharm. She arrived in little to no time and thanks to Saphira the elf felt faster then ever. With her heightened senses Arya noticed that her strides were longer and her speed had seemingly increased, if only slightly. Arya was eager to test her new limits, Saphira's gift could be just the boost she needed to help save Eragon.

"There you are, I thought you might have changed your mind on going to Ura'baen."

Arya turned to see the furry wolf-like elf Bloodgharm standing impatiently against a tree. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Bloodgharm smiled,"then shall we leave?"

Arya chose not to answer her fellow elf, instead the elven ambassador took off running in the direction of Ura'baen. Bloodgharm shook his head and ran in the same direction not far behind the stubborn princess.

ExAxExA

The pair had been running at inhuman speeds for nearly the whole day and Arya was surprised to see that Bloodgharm needed rest before she did. Even among elves who were all physically gifted Bloodgharm always stood out as one of the more athletic and gifted elves. So to outlast Bloodgharm on foot was an accomplishment in itself. Arya and Bloodgharm stopped at a small clearing only a hundred feet or so away from the path they elected to take to Ura'baen. Settling down in the clearing Arya opened the small bag she brought along with her on all journeys and took out a few assorted fruits and began to eat. She did this while Bloodgharm scouted the immediate area for danger.

It was a quiet trip so far, barely any words were exchanged between the two elves as they ran. Arya always thought this was the best way to travel but deep down inside the princess missed the small talk of Eragon, her usual travel companion. Arya sighed inwardly, letting thoughts of the rider plague her mind.

"Er-hem. The area is clear Arya."

Arya broke out of her reverie and looked up at Bloodgharm who was standing against a tree. Nodding her head Arya put the remainder of the assorted fruits into her pack having already satisfied her hunger.

"I will take the first watch Arya, sleep well". Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment and then found herself a comfortable location in the clearing, drifting off to her elven state of sleep.

ExAxExA

Bloodgharm watched as Arya the elven princess drifted off to sleep. His face was solemn, and his fur rippled in the wind giving him the look of a lone wolf. A look that he admired and aspired to duplicate. He raised his head and stared out into the night sky, a canvas of black illuminated solely by the moon. This is where he felt at peace, alone with nature under the moons shining embrace.

Keeping watch over the small camp gave Bloodgharm time to think of the events that have occurred in the past and the challenges that lurk ahead for the future. He also considered for just a moment the being that slept only feet away from where he stood. He pitied the elf, she had taken Eragons capture the hardest out of all members of the Varden. Ever since that day she had not been herself. Bloodgharm noticed this when they were planning Eragons rescue. Her decisions on what routes to take seemed to be rash, and not carefully thought out. Also she had not been sleeping properly at all, a fact anyone could tell by simply observing her eyes and body movement. However Bloodgharm found something else about the princess very peculiar. When they met at the front gates he immediately noticed her changed appearance and demeanor, her eyes no longer held bags and her body seemed much more relaxed. The elven princess seemed different somehow, yet while they were running he couldn't help but notice that she was constantly deep in thought and he knew exactly about who. Bloodgharm sighed, he knew they needed to rescue Eragon if not for the sake of the Varden, then for the sake of Arya  
Shadeslayer, his peoples princess.

Read & Review Yours Truly -


	10. Chapter 10 - Because I Love You

A?N – Please review. It helps...alot.

Arya inhaled deeply as she gazed out towards the beautiful sunset in the distance, looming over the dark city of Ura'baen. The Elvin princess mused over the complete contrast between the sunset and the city both physically and metaphorically. The sun was so bright and vibrant seemingly emitting a feeling of hope, the very hope that the Varden was built upon whilst the dark city of Ura'baen emitted a feeling of dread and destruction, symbolizing the tyranny of Galbotorix.

"This is it Arya, we made it" The elven princess looked over to the wolf-like elf Bloodgharm who was standing parallel to herself and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

Arya and Bloodgharm had been running at inhuman speeds for the better part of two days in silent companionship, taking very few breaks for rest. Normally not even elves would dare travel at the pace Arya and Bloodgharm had set, but both elves felt it was necessary. Time was a luxury the Varden could not afford so the two elves pushed their bodies to the limit, stretching their endurance and agility further then previously thought possible.

"Aye, it is fortunate that we arrived just when the sun began to set, for the darkness will prove to be our greatest ally in this mission."

Bloodgharm nodded his head curtly, agreeing with Arya's words. "Now comes the part where you explain to me just how you plan on getting past the perimeter walls of Ura'baen without detection."

Arya stealthily ran past Bloodgharm to the outer walls of the city urging Bloodgharm to follow. Once they arrived at the outer walls of the city Arya spoke. "I'm not at liberty to explain what is about to happen, for it was knowledge not meant for everyone."

Arya then concentrated on the impressive wall that loomed before her, recollecting Glaedr's instructions. She opened her mind to the wall and just as Glaedr predicted Arya felt the most primitive forms of life composing the wall. She pressed her hand against the stone structure and began to heat the wall very slowly by transferring small amounts of energy into the wall. This energy forced the atoms, as Glaedr called them, that compose the wall to enter an excited state, allowing them to separate from one another. This separation resulted in the wall becoming unstable and easier to break or even to mold. When Arya felt the wall was weak enough she removed her hand from the surface and gently traced a large circular outline with the very point of her finger. Once she created a full circle the elf tapped the wall with her index finger. The results were shocking as the wall collapsed soundlessly, leaving a large hole herself and Bloodgharm could easily walk through. The elf smiled inwardly because not only did Glaedr's technique work but Arya knew that they could not be detected even by Galbotorix, because technically she did not cast any spells or expel a noticeable amount of energy.

Arya turned to see a very stunned look plastered on Bloodgharm's face. "Are you coming anytime soon Bloodgharm?" The furry elf quickly regained his composure and followed Arya as she stepped through the threshold.

Once inside Ura'baen both Arya and Bloodgharm made their way through the city, using their agility and speed to maneuver around the streets undetected. It proved to be an easy task as the streets were completely empty aside from the occasional merchant, something Arya found to be very peculiar. After a short while the two elves finally made it to the large castle at the heart of Ura'baen, Galbotorix's lair. Using Jeod's map the two elves pinpointed the best location to infiltrate the castle, a place where they expected little to no security resistance. When the pair arrived at the location Arya spotted two different secret entrances into the castle, only one meter apart from each other.

Arya listened as Bloodgharm spoke in a hushed voice."Odd, there is only one entrance drawn on Jeod's map, but we have found two."

"Aye, It seems the quickest and most logical way to search for Eragon may be to separate."

Bloodgharm sighed, "Arya I don't know about this, alone we could easily fall prey to an ambush. This could be a trap set by Galbotorix himself."

"As true as that may be we must try nevertheless, the stakes have never been higher."

Bloodgharm shook his head as he looked over at Arya and observed the fiery look of passion in her eyes. The elf knew he would not be able to sway Arya on this matter." Fine, if you find anything at all or you are discovered contact me immediately."

Arya nodded her head then watched as Bloodgharm un-latched the secret entrance and stepped inside the castle. Once Bloodgharm was gone Arya inhaled, taking a deep breath. This is my wryda, Arya thought to herself. The elf un-latched the trap door in front of her and stepped inside the castle, ready to face the unknown.

Arya took a few very cautious steps into the room, then decided to place a strong barrier around her mind to protect against unwanted intruders. The elven princess could see nothing but darkness. A darkness so consuming that not even her elven eyesight could penetrate it. Arya could feel she was in a large room but felt no other presence so she continued to walk cautiously in the darkness, unaware of her surroundings.

Suddenly Arya heard someone mutter light in the ancient language and the whole entire room was illuminated by magic. When her eyes became adjusted to the new found light Arya stopped dead in her tracks, completely halted by the horrific sight before her. Arya's eyes widened and her mouth opened, shock clearly visible on her facial features. The elf's mind could barely fathom what her eyes beheld.

It was Eragon, but there was something wrong, something terribly wrong. He was wearing a tattered and broken down blue shirt that just barely clung to his body, exposing most of his torso which was covered with obscene and grotesque flesh wounds, both old and new. His body was frail and extremely thin seemingly malnourished, a mere shadow of its former self. His hair was tangled wildly and looked extremely dry, as if the rider had just ran across the hadarac desert without rest, and his eyes... His eyes were the most disturbing part of his altered appearance. They were a daunting, cold, and piercing lusterless shade of gray, a complete contrast to his once deep and colorful eyes.

Arya's heart sunk to depths previously thought impossible as she continued to gaze at the rider. All the unique features of Eragon that Arya had grown to know were gone, replaced by this ghost of his former self. He looked like a man who had been tortured to no end, a man who had lost all will of living.

Arya looked on in complete disbelief, still desperately trying to fathom what she saw. "E...Eragon?"

The tortured rider raised his weary head slowly and gazed upon the female elf before him, hurt and pain etched on his facial features.

"Arya."

The elven princess took a cautious step forward, angst coursing through her. "Eragon, what has happened to you?"

Eragon also took a step forward but it seemed reluctant, almost as if he had been forced to move against his will. Ignoring Arya's question Eragon spoke. "Arya you must leave now, please turn around and never come back. Please Arya, I don't want to have to hurt you."

Arya's mind went reeling and her body fell numb, she could not believe what she just heard. "Hurt me? Eragon what are you talking about? I'm here to save you."

The rider winced, as if his whole body was undergoing excruciating pain."Arya it is too late. You must leave, Galbotorix knows my true name." Eragon paused again as his mind and body was seemingly struck with another bout of pain. "I have become his slave against my will, and his orders are for me to prevent you from taking any of his property; mainly myself."

The elven princess exhaled loudly as if she had been dealt a devastating body blow. "No...this can't be". The last free dragon rider in all of the land and the Vardens only hope at defeating the dark king had become Galbotorix's new slave. Her only true friend and the one person she could truly confide in and trust had become her enemy. No, it was not going to end this way. Arya refused, she was not going to leave Ura'baen without Eragon at her side.

"NO Eragon, I'm not going to leave you here. You once saved me from the cold hardships of imprisonment and its time I returned the favor Eragon. There has to be a way to break Galbotorix's hold on you, even if it means changing your true name."

Tears began to form in the dragon riders eyes as once again his body seemed to be racked with pain. "I am so sorry Arya, I never wanted any of this to happen. You deserved a better friend than what I have been and for that I apologize. I have and will always love you, and I hope one day you can forgive me." After finishing his statement Eragon drew a sword that looked all too familiar to Arya... Zar'roc.

"Eragon...please you have to understand, the Varden needs you, Saphira needs you, Eragon even I need you. Please put Zar'roc down."

The rider did not respond, only took another step forward brandishing what was previously his brothers weapon.

Realizing Eragon's intentions Arya took a step backwards, tears beginning to form at the brim of her eyes now. "Eragon...don't do this. Think of everything we have been through, all the times we saved each other, for pity's sake Eragon think of Saphira."

Tears were now freely falling from the rider's eyes as the effects of Arya's words took their toll on Eragon. His facial features were embedded with pain and sorrow as he spoke through a cracked and hoarse voice, "I think of Saphira every day that passes, every fleeting moment of time. I think of you as well Arya, but there is nothing I can do... I have become my own worst enemy."

Arya sighed, tears falling freely down her cheeks. She needed to find a way to break Galbotorix's hold on Eragon, but to do so Arya needed more time to think of a solution. Realizing there was only one way to obtain the time she needed Arya spoke.

"Fine if that's what you think then I'm going to have to change your mind."

Arya drew Brisingr from its sheath and took in the look of surprise and awe on Eragon's face as he realized Arya was in possession of his sword. I hope this works, Arya thought to herself. "Are you going to fight or just stand around all day?"

Eragons face grimaced in pain as he closed the distance between himself and Arya. No more words were spoken between the two companions as Eragon lunged at Arya with inhuman speed, Zar'roc in hand. He stabbed at Arya's left flank but the elf quickly twisted her body to the right avoiding his attack. Then she swiped at Eragon's right side gracefully with Brisingr only to be met by Zar'roc. Sparks were sent flying in all directions as the two elven made swords collided. Both combatants rolled away then attacked each other again, this time with more velocity and strength than before.

The dragon rider and elf were engaged in a fiery dance of death. A constant cycle of strike, spin, slash, duck, dodge and strike consumed their mind's and bodies as they fought relentlessly for hours. Arya hated every second spent fighting the man she cared so much for but knew it had to be done, she needed to subdue Eragon and this was the only way she knew how. Neither competitor gained an edge over the other but Arya could feel exhaustion threatening to overtake her body and she wondered how Eragon could even fight in his current state. Then Arya's mind drifted to Saphira's magic which made her stronger, _if it was not for Saphira I would have already lost this fight, how could Eragon not be exhausted?_ The elf's thoughts halted as she saw Eragon rushing towards her.

Arya just barely evaded a well aimed slash and noted with every swing she made Brisingr was becoming heavier and harder to wield. Realizing that exhaustion would soon take over Arya took energy from the ring Jeod gave her and replenished her body. Eragon took advantage of Arya's momentary distraction and slashed at Arya's ribs with a fierce horizontal strike. Realizing she did not have time to raise Brisingr to deflect the blow Arya jumped backwards then unleashed a horizontal attack of her own which Eragon evaded, much like she did.

Arya knew she needed to find a way to release Eragon and she needed to find it quickly before all was lost. Silently Arya thanked the stars that Eragon was not utilizing magic, a decision Arya was sure Galbotorix was making him pay for. Her thoughts were interrupted by an over head swipe from Eragon. She barely managed to raise Brisingr in time to deflect the attack aimed at her head, when their swords met both rider and elf were propelled in opposite directions, due to the sheer momentum and force of their attacks. Arya sighed mentally, the only way to gain the upper hand on Eragon was to distract him, much like she did against Murtagh. Arya took a step forward slashing at Eragons ribs but the rider was too fast and parried her blow. However as soon as Eragon did so Arya screamed out Brisingr and the blue sword erupted in flames becoming completely engulfed in a blazing inferno. Eragon was momentarily surprised which was all the time Arya needed. The elf kicked Eragons right leg from underneath him and he fell to one knee. Before he could stand back up Arya was pointing Brisingr at Eragons neck. Silently

A heavy silence enveloped both rider and elf, as they stared at each other completely motionless, captivated by each others presence. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy panting of Arya and Eragon Shadeslayer. Time itself seemed to halt as the tension between the two long time companions thickened. After an immeasurable amount of time passed Eragons face once again contorted as his body was afflicted with unbearable pain.

Arya watched in heart wrenching pain until Eragons fit subsided. Moments later Eragon looked deep into the eyes of the women he loved but could never have.

"Arya kill me now, death is the only way to truly free me."

Arya immediately shook her head "No, I can't."

Eragon now had a pleading look plastered on his face."Arya please, anything is better then being in that castle. I would rather die then go back in there."

Arya looked down at the man before her. Could she really end the life of the man who so many times had saved hers? No, she knew she couldn't do it, no matter how selfish it seemed. How could she live without the person who once again made her life worth living?

Arya shook her head once again looking down at Eragon affectionately. "No, I just can't."

Eragon looked up at Arya with swollen eyes and a riddled look on his face. "Why? Why can't you release me from this pain, I have no purpose anymore."

Arya removed Brisingr's tip from Eragon's neck and released her grip on the sword, casting it to the side. Deep emerald eyes met with lusterless gray... "because I love you Eragon."


	11. Chapter 11 - The arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle or any of its characters, if I did there would be an army of shades in every book.

Arya stared down into the eyes of the man she just confessed her love to, numerous emotions and thoughts ravaging her mind. Arya did not know if she would regret her decision or not, but deep inside the depths of her heart and soul she knew admitting her feelings was the right thing to do. She loved Eragon, and even though she had always felt bound by her duty to the Varden, she could no longer conceal her emotions.

At first, the young rider looked surprised at her words, disbelief etched into his facial features, but then Arya's eyes witnessed something that made her heart soar to new levels. Arya watched as the once cold, lusterless eyes of Eragon were beginning to change. The elven princess gawked in astonishment as the dragon rider's eyes reverted back to the deep and soulful brown eyes she had grown accustomed to.

Just as soon as Eragon's eyes returned to their usual appearance, the dragon rider passed out. His eyes closed as he lost consciousness, falling to the floor. Before the exhausted rider fell, Arya caught him in her arms, and gently laid him down against the cold hard floor. Arya looked down in complete confusion at the unconscious rider, thoughts running wild.

Panic began to overtake Arya as she reached out to Eragons mind with hers, only to find that the dragon rider was beyond exhaustion, and close to death. Thinking quickly Arya began to transfer some of her own energy into Eragon as she realized how much his body had been through over the last few days. However, Arya herself had little to no energy to spare and the elf felt that it was not going to be sufficient to keep her rider alive. Fear gripped Arya's heart as thoughts of Eragon's possible death assaulted her foremost thoughts.

No, Arya silently spoke, ridding herself of such dispiriting imagery. She had just gotten Eragon back, there was no way she was going to let him die. In a desperate attempt, Arya reached out with her mind searching for Bloodgharm, hoping the furry elf was close by. However it seemed luck was not on her side, the elven princess could not feel Bloodgharm's presence.

"Barzul." Arya looked around her frantically, trying to decide what to do, when thankfully she remembered Angela's elixir. Mentally praising the herbalist, Arya quickly retrieved Angela's potion from her travel pouch and poured it into Eragon's mouth.

Arya sighed. The elf had never been more physically and emotionally drained then her current bone deep weariness. Her body was covered in perspiration and her arms were incredibly sore from wielding Brisingr for such an extended period of time, however she realized now was not the time to dwell upon such matters. Arya knew her mission was only half way completed.

Being very careful as to not alert any unwanted attention Arya knelt down where the unconscious rider laid. The elven shadeslayer carefully lifted Eragon then draped the rider over her shoulder, heading for the trap door she used to get in. Once outside the castle, Arya glanced around at her surroundings, mildly surprised at how much time had elapsed. It was dark outside, extremely dark for that matter. The only glimmer of light in the darkness of the night was the shining radiance of the moon, a beacon for midnight travelers.

Slowly, Arya maneuvered around the perimeter of the castle stealthily searching for her fellow elf Bloodgharm, when suddenly Arya heard the sound of light footsteps behind her. The elven princess turned around hastily, immediately thanking her heightened senses as she did.

Only a few feet away from her current position, Arya spotted someone approaching wearing a black hood that was draped over their face, concealing their identity. Arya's spine shivered at the sight of the hooded figure. Despite the distance between them, Arya could feel a malevolent and evil energy emanating from the being in front of her.

Arya exhaled in exasperation as the malevolent being removed their hood, slowly exposing long crimson colored hair, maroon eyes, pale skin, and sharp pointed teeth that could only mean one thing.

Barzul, Arya thought to herself as she realized she was face to face with a shade. Reacting quickly to her situation, Arya removed Eragon from her shoulder and gently placed him on the ground with Zar'roc, drawing Brisingr from its sheath with small, efficient motions.

Anxiety coursed through Arya's veins as she studied the malevolent shade closely, anticipating his movements. This anxiety quickly changed to fear as the shade took a daunting step forward and smirked, furthering it's sinister countenance.

Arya cringed slightly as the Shade spoke. "Do you truly think you can defeat us elf?"

Arya frowned, even if she was fully rested and prepared to fight a shade, Arya knew it was nearly impossible to defeat one. This meant that her chances were pathetically slim in her current state of disrepair. On the contrary to that Arya also knew that she would never shy away from a challenge. In her mind, quitting is a quicker failure and failure is unacceptable.

"There is no thought, merely your death. I will rid the world of you and continue on as I was."

Arya gave the shade no time to consider her statement as she raised her right arm and confidently spoke, "kveykva", sending a bolt of green lightning hurling at the Shade. Just moments before Arya's attack connected with her target, the Shade quickly recited a spell of his own, "letta moi eom brisingr un thrysta fram."

Arya internally panicked as the lightning bolt she sent towards the shade halted just inches away from its body, then changed from lightning to fire and was sent hurling back straight toward her at an incredible speed. Arya lacked the energy required for a counter spell and there was no time for her to react. 'This is it, my life ends here,' the elven princess thought to herself. Just as Arya prepared to die with dignity befitting one of her stature, her enhanced vision caught sight of what seemed like a blur. Suddenly Arya heard a large crackling sound and out of pure instinct Arya threw her arms up, shielding her face.

After a few seconds passed, Arya lowered her arms and gasped in horror at what she saw. Bloodgharm was sprawled across the floor in front of her bleeding from a flesh wound across his chest. Arya heard the shades menacing laughter but ignored it, as she knelt down to aid her fallen comrade.

Before Arya could utter a healing spell, Bloodgharm pushed her away, then began to speak. "Arya run, I will distract him." Bloodgharm paused, seemingly having difficulty speaking. "Take Eragon and run while you still have a chance, your lives are more important then mine. It is an honor to have known you Arya Drottingu, take care of our young rider."

Arya watched with sadness and shock in her heart as Bloodgharm struggled to stand up, his intentions were clear. He was going to fight off the shade, in the hopes that herself and Eragon could make it out of the city in time. Arya shook her head. No, she would not leave. For the second time in one day, Arya would fight, regardless of the opponent. Once Bloodgharm was up and standing, Arya took a step forward and stood parallel to the furry elf, now making her intentions clear. Arya was going to fight to defend that which she cared for, this would not be the end.

The Shade smirked, confidence oozing from his omnipotent presence. "Well then, now we'll just have to kill two elves."

Arya briefly looked at Bloodgharm one last time before raising Brisingr diagonal to her body and charging at the mysterious shade. Arya struck out with a horizontal strike that the shade easily dodged by side stepping to the right. Before the shade could launch a counter attack, Bloodgharm intervened and attacked the shade with a reckless flurry of maneuvers. One after the other the shade easily dodged Bloodgharm's slashes then struck out with a vicious punch in retaliation that landed square on Bloodgharm's chin. The male elf faltered slightly, but before the shade could press its advantage, Arya jabbed at the shades heart with Brisingr. Before the elven made sword hit its mark, Arya heard the shade mutter a spell and suddenly Arya felt herself fall backwards, landing against the ground harshly.

With great effort Arya raised herself off the ground and watched in awe as Bloodgharm mustered the last of his energy to launch his final assault upon the shade, attacking their adversary with all he could. However Arya's awe quickly turned to horror as the Shade reminded her why it is one of the most feared magical creatures in all the land. Moments before Bloodgharm's attack hit its mark, the malevolent shade side-stepped with a speed unmatched even by elves, and delivered a gut wrenching knee that dropped the furry elf instantly.

Before the elven princess could aid her fallen friend, she felt an incredibly sharp pain in her head, immobilizing her, as the shade began a battle for her mind. Arya tried to fortify her mind but the shade was just too strong, Arya could feel the last of her energy being sapped away as she succumbed to her exhaustion with no choice but to watch as her mental defenses collapsed.

Dread overcame the elf as she realized that soon it would all be over. If she fell, then there would be no one left who could defend Eragon, thus the Varden would fall and everyone she cared for would die. The emotional anguish that coursed through her far outweighed the pain she felt because of the Shade. The fact that she had failed Eragon, the man who had not only given her a second chance at life, but also the man who had given her a reason to live tore her heart in two.

"Now play time is over elf." Just as soon as the shade finished speaking, a strong yet smooth voice cut through the air of the night, a powerful whisper that projected regardless of its volume.

"Stop."

Arya felt the immense pressure on her mind lift and she gasped in relief, as she scouted the area for the voice that had distracted the shade. Arya's eyes widened as she observed a lone figure walking leisurely towards the Shade. Using her elven eyesight Arya was able to study the features of the mysterious newcomer even through the darkness of the night. The lone figure was male, but there was something eerily off about his appearance. His hair was inky black and smooth, yet it seemed to absorb the surrounding darkness. The figure had sharp facial features, Arya assumed the man was an elf, but under closer inspections the mans features were perhaps too sharp, giving the mysterious figure the look of an unhinged man. The most disturbing part of the man's appearance was his eyes. They were purely red down to the iris and shone barely contained rage and insanity.

"Who dares to interrupt us?"

Arya watched, body tensed, as the equally disturbing shade addressed the figure, who despite the shade's words still continued to walk.

The lone figure who was garbed in a pitch black cloak smirked, clearly disregarding the Shades warning. Once it was clear that neither shade nor elf was going to back down, the mysterious figure drew a thin, masterfully crafted midnight purple elven blade from his sheath.

"Your time has come Shade." After his words the elf offered a mocking smile to the shade, showing just how confident he was.

"Such confidence you carry elf. Surely you have the power to back up your boastful words? Regardless, you will not live past this encounter, impudent elf." Those were the last words spoken as the shade sent a crackling red orb of energy hurling at the elf. Not caring to dodge the shade's attack the red orb of energy was stopped and nullified inches away from the mysterious elf, rendered ineffective by a ward.

"My turn." Without waiting for a response, the lone elf charged at the shade with unprecedented speed, sword in hand. The elf slashed at the shades left side, then quickly twisted his wrist and struck at the shades abdomen with a horizontal strike. The shade was able to evade the first attack but the horizontal strike hit its mark as a large wound spread across the shades stomach. However, just as soon as the wound appeared it was healed by magic and the shade grinned.

Taking advantage of the elf's mild surprise the shade swung at the elf with its right hand but was stopped dead in his tracks. By the time the shade realized his fist had been caught by the elf's hand, there was no chance. With the elf's free hand, he had stabbed the shade through the heart. A bone chilling scream escaped its lips as the shade vanished, never to be seen again.

Arya watched all of what transpired in astonishment and silent appreciation, had it not been for this mysterious elf she would have died, along with the hopes of the Varden. Very cautiously Arya approached the elf and thanked him in the ancient language.

The mysterious elf looked at Arya curiously, seemingly deep in thought. Then, quick as lightning the elf raised his purple blade to Arya's neck before the female elf had time to react.

"Ahh, if it isn't Arya Drottningu, princess of the elves."

Arya frowned, an expression of confusion adorning her face, as she mentally berated herself for not being more careful with the mysterious elf. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Ignoring Arya's question, the elf began speaking once again. "It is a shame you are exhausted. I would have rather killed the queen's precious daughter at her best," The elf frowned. "Unfortunately, I find myself needing to settle in order to satisfy my blade's blood lust."

Arya looked into the daunting red eyes of the mysterious elf with bewilderment, as the elven ambassador once again found herself facing imminent death.

"Let go of her now!"

Both Arya's and the mystery elf's head whipped around at the sound of a voice, and both of their facial expressions took on the same shocked expression as they realized who had spoken. Just feet away from the two elves stood Eragon Shadeslayer, Zar'roc in hand.

The mysterious elf smiled crazily, not phased by the presumed threat of Eragon Shadeslayer. "As fate would have it, today is your lucky day Arya. I will let you and your rider live, but remember, you live on borrowed time." Before Eragon or Arya could reply, the elf was gone in a blur of motion, leaving the two long time companions in utter confusion.

ExAxExA

Arya could not believe all that had just transpired, her mind could barely process what had just happened. Why would he save me if his intentions were to kill me? Arya thought to herself. However Arya's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Eragon take a step closer to her. Arya looked up at Eragon, who's grim facial expression masked his internal turmoil.

"Arya."

At the sound of Eragon's voice Arya threw all reasoning and caution to the wind and ran into his arms, a desperate embrace, much like in Feinster.

As Eragon processed this never before seen side to her, Arya looked up once again into the deep and soulful eyes of Eragon and spoke in the ancient language.

"I have missed you."

A\N- Ah, a mystery elf, any guesses?


	12. Chapter 12 - Love Found

Disclaimer- I do not own the inheritance cycle or any of its characters.

Eragon gazed down into the striking emerald eyes of Arya, allowing a hint of confusion to show in his eyes. Of the many emotions that ran through the young rider's mind wonder was the foremost. Wonder at how the elf woman, who barely ever showed her emotions and always hid behind a mask of indifference, was now fully embracing him and admitting that she had missed him. Even more so, Eragon wondered if he heard Arya say the words he thought she said. Does she actually love me? The rider's thoughts were interrupted when his ears picked up the sound of a man grunting, not too far away.

It seemed Arya also heard the grunts because she quickly disengaged their embrace and looked over to where the voice originated. Alarm took over Eragon's thoughts as he followed Arya's gaze to find Bloodgharm on the floor a few feet away, clutching a flesh wound on his chest. Eragon wasted no time as he ran to Bloodgharm's side, knelt down and began to heal the wound with magic. Luckily, for some reason or another Eragon did not feel the exhaustion he was expecting, on the contrary the rider felt a massive pool of energy in his reserves. He would have to ask Arya about how he felt so strong, among many other things Eragon thought somberly.

It took little time for Eragon to heal Bloodgharm's wound for it was not as severe as Eragon originally presumed. Moments after the healing was complete Bloodgharm slowly stood up, exhaustion clear in the elf's comparatively sloppy movements.

"Thank you Rider, I am glad to see you are okay."

Eragon smiled, relieved to speak to people other then Galbatorix. The feeling was indescribable. "Aye, I am glad to see you are okay as well."

"Guys, now's not the time."

Eragon's head whipped around to see Arya with her raven black hair held perfectly in place by her customary black head band, seemingly ready to run. Before Eragon could ask any questions Arya spoke again.

"I can feel the presence of soldiers only but a few leagues away, and I'm afraid Bloodgharm and myself are in no condition to fight. It is imperative that we retreat to a safer location to recuperate."

Both Eragon and Bloodgharm nodded their heads in agreement to the elf's statement. Eragon mused over how not even minutes ago, the elf was in his arms showing emotion, yet now she was the fearless warrior he had grown to love, giving out orders. Without wasting much time, Eragon executed a few brief stretches then gestured with his hands to Arya that he was ready to run. Nodding her head in return Arya took off to the south, running at an impressive speed, Eragon following behind her, with Bloodgharm bringing up the rear.

ExAxExA

The trio had been running for a few hours when they found themselves inside of a small, secluded cave only a few leagues away from the outskirts of Ura'baen. The furry elf Bloodgharm decided to rest right away to replenish his drained energy, whilst Arya and Eragon Shadeslayer sat awake next to each other, side by side in the small cave, both bothered by the awkward silence that ensued. There was just so much to talk about that neither knew where to begin. Eragon finally decided to break the silence, addressing the one topic Arya felt she was not ready to discuss.

"Arya..." Eragon allowed his voice to trail off, seemingly gathering his thoughts before speaking again.

"Arya, before I passed out did I hear you say, what I think I heard you say?"

The elven ambassador sighed, she knew this was coming so why did she fear it? Arya knew for a fact she loved Eragon, it was undeniable. When he was not around the Varden, things were different in an unexplainable way. The elf could not sleep regularly nor act properly knowing that his life was in danger. Yet here he was, right in front of her, willing to talk things out and Arya found herself having a difficult time voicing her thoughts. Is this what regret feels like? No, this can't be, the princess thought defiantly. I made a promise to myself and I'm going to go through with it, no matter the repercussions.

Arya turned her head slightly, pretending to not know what Eragon spoke of. "What did you hear me say?"

Eragon looked at Arya with hope in his eyes. It was clear what Eragon wanted to hear, what his heart yearned for, and Arya knew what she was going to say.

"You said you love me."

The elven princess sighed inwardly, this was it, the moment that would change her life, whether it was for the better or worse, Arya would soon find out. "Yes its true, Eragon Bromsson I love you."

Eragon's eyes lit up instantaneously at Arya's words, revealing a mirth similar to that of a young child after receiving a present. The young rider seemed to be bubbling with emotions, threatening to overflow, Arya watched as a questioning expression graced Eragons face.

"How? When did this hap..."

Arya cut him off by placing her index finger upon Eragons lips gently, shaking her head whilst beginning to speak. "Shh, allow me to explain." Arya paused, gathering her inner most thoughts, ready to confess them to Eragon.

"Ever since I first felt your presence, I've been becoming a different person, slowly changing, at sometimes unbeknown to myself even. You had given me a second chance at life by saving me from Durza, and for that I am and will forever be grateful. When I awoke from my coma I was an emotional wreck inside, although I did not show it. I had lost all those who I truly cared for, even my mother, in essence I suddenly found myself alone, more alone than I had ever been. So I hid behind an emotionless facade, to mask my inner turmoil, a skill all elves are very adept at executing. Of course I had to fulfill my duties nevertheless, I had to look past my own pain for the greater good of the Varden. I realized this quickly and buried all of my emotions, casting them to the side. One of my new found duties was to help you in any possible way I could, to ensure your safety. No one allotted me this task, but I felt it correct for myself to become something like a guardian to you, since I had protected Saphira's egg for such a long time. So naturally when I saw those damned twins trying to take advantage of your magical prowess I stopped it, and decided I would test you myself, by trial of arms."

Arya paused momentarily before resuming her speech. "Immediately I could tell there was something great about you, even though you were human your swordsmanship was impressive, and your presence was that of a man with a pure heart. I could feel it whenever I was around you. More and more I saw you, day by day, as we traveled to Ellesmera together, and more and more I began to think of you as a friend, something I desperately needed, although at the time I would never admit it. You would always try and talk to me, even when I offered little to no conversation and spoke curtly, you were there. Soon we finally made it to my home amongst the elves where you began your studies under Oromis. I proudly watched you develop in both mind and body at an astounding rate for a human rider, another feat that impressed me. Also, I watched us develop as friends, slowly but surely, as we would walk around the surrounding forest in companionship."

Arya gave a slight smile, remembering one particular moment. "Then there was the day I visited you at Oromis's and you made that fairth of me. I was so shocked it was near impossible for me to react correctly. I had a suspicion that you harbored feelings for me but that fairth made it painfully obvious, and at that moment I was not ready for such a thing, so I lashed out in anger. I thought we could be friends, something that I truly needed but I knew your feelings would make our friendship awkward, so I avoided you. However soon I found myself willing to give our friendship another chance, yet you once again admitted your undying feelings to me, except this time in words. I understood that it was the magic of the elves that rendered your reasoning skills void, it was an emotional night for every living creature, but I knew that those were your true feelings. So once again I over reacted and left Du welden varden immediately. Once I arrived at Surda I regretted leaving so early, I knew you needed to finish your training with Oromis but I also knew that completely withdrawing my friendship from you was wrong, and for that I'm sorry."

Arya sighed, voice wavering slightly before continuing her story. "Then came the battle of the burning plains. When I found out that the red rider had flown away and you were nowhere to be found, I feared the worst. It hurt to think that you were gone, it hurt far more then I ever thought possible and that's when I think I began to develop feelings deeper than friendship for you. Now, months later after we have been through so much more together, like defeating a Shade, traveling across the empire alone, mourning Glaedr's death, and your recent capture, I have fully realized how I truly feel. Eragon, you give me a reason to fight, and a hope that one day after this war is over I can finally be happy."

Arya looked at Eragon, who's face was riddled with both shock and what Arya could only guess was amazement, or perhaps even disbelief. Arya decided to allow the love in her heart that had been lying dormant for so long to show in her eyes, to ensure to Eragon that she was not playing some sort of joke.

"So does this mean that we can be together?"

Arya smiled at Eragon's innocence, even at a time like this the young dragon rider found a way to ask a question, he's always so full of questions, Arya thought quietly. "As of right now I am unsure. I do know that I want to be with you but I also realize that we are at war Eragon, you are the single most important man in all the land and your love for me must not be a liability to the Varden. If something is to exist between us it must be kept a secret to everyone, excluding Saphira of course."

Arya paused allowing her face to soften before speaking once more. "However, when we find that we both have spare time I would love nothing more then to spend it with you."

ExAxExA

Eragon gazed down into the eyes of the beautiful elf before him, the same elf who had moments ago confessed her feelings to him. Shock was the first emotion that coursed through Eragon, followed by a feeling of completion, as if his whole life he had been missing something, like there was a hole in his heart that was now filled.

"I...I can't believe this. For so long I felt anguish because I thought that you would never return my love, yet I knew I could never love another, but now I feel..." Eragon paused, still at a lost of words. "Its an indescribable feeling."

Eragon watched as Arya smiled, a sight that warmed his heart. Eragon loved to see Arya smile, considering it was such a rare occurrence.

"Eragon, I just need you to promise me one thing."

Eragon nodded his head, urging Arya to continue.

"Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open that I won't be making a mistake."

Wonder filled Eragon's mind as he pondered her request and saw the conviction in her eyes, then the realization of what Arya truly meant dawned on him. She had been through so many things over her many years, she had been hurt so many times both emotionally and physically, she was wary of being hurt again.

Choosing his words carefully Eragon spoke. "Arya, there is no limit on how far I'd go, no boundaries, no lengths I would not travel to make you happy. There is nothing I would not do for you, your the only woman I ever have and ever will love. I promise you Arya Drottingu."

A look of acceptance passed over the facial expression of Arya, who after Eragon's words moved closer to the young rider and rested her head on his shoulder. Eragon was not expecting her to do something like that but he soon found he loved the feeling.

Breaking the brief silence that enveloped the pair Eragon voiced a question that had been bothering him for a while. "What has happened in my absence in the Varden?"

It was a short while before Arya responded, Eragon assumed that much has transpired and she was simply gathering her thoughts. Arya shifted slightly against Eragon's shoulder before she began to speak.

"I'm afraid I have both joyous and terrible news Eragon. Murtagh and Thorn have fallen in battle, slain by... myself and Saphira."

Eragon looked down at Arya immediately as the words she spoke entered his mind. Murtagh is gone? No, he knew one day Murtagh would have to be defeated but deep inside Eragon did not want his brother to die, even if he was fighting for the wrong side. Eragon asked the only thing he could think of.

"Why? How did this happen?"

"After your capture Murtagh came back to the Varden with intentions to capture Saphira and in defense of the Varden I rode into battle with your dragon. Murtagh held back the whole fight, he knew he was going to die Eragon, he had made the ultimate sacrifice."

Confused Eragon asked another question. "Ultimate sacrifice?"

Arya sighed, before continuing. "Inside of Thorn's saddlebag was the last dragon egg in all of Alagaesia with a note attached that read, compensation. Murtagh knew he was going to die so he brought us the last egg to compensate for the evil he had unwillingly done."

Understanding filled Eragons mind, his brother had given the Varden the aid they would need in order to finally defeat the dark king, at the price of his own life. A lone tear formed at the brim of Eragon's eye, ready to fall, until Eragon felt Arya's hand gently touch his face, wiping away his tear while at the same time sending a thrill down Eragon's spine.

"I'm sorry for your loss Eragon, I truly hope you don't resent me for what I have done."

"Nay, I could never resent you for doing what was necessary, my only regret was not being able to say good bye to my brother."

Arya moved closer to Eragon in a comforting way, as if to re insure Eragon she was there for him. "Do not worry, soon this war will be over and you can finally live the life of peace you wish for."

Eragon nodded his head slightly. "Aye, how does Saphira fare?"

"She fares as well as can be expected, she misses you dearly and barely leaves your tent unless she is hunting or was with me. I know when you two re-unite she is going to have some words for you."

Eragon knew Saphira well, he was to expect a mix of anger, worry, pain and an astounding feeling of relief and love. The young rider smiled at the thought of his partner of mind and soul, how he missed her so.

While Eragon's thoughts were occupied with Saphira he did not notice that Arya was retrieving something from her pocket. Eragon watched, stunned, as Arya pulled out the necklace he had bought for her, but never gave to her.

"How did you get that?" Eragon asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

Not taking her eyes off of the trinket that hung from the necklace inscribed with her name Arya responded. "I found it while searching your tent for Brisingr. I know it was wrong for me to take it, but I was so touched I kept it."

As opposed to responding in words Eragon thought it would be better to respond by taking the necklace from Arya's hands, carefully placing it around her neck, latching the small lock to ensure it would never fall off.

Arya looked up into Eragon's eyes sending an indescribable feeling coursing through the rider. Eragon watched as Arya's face slowly came closer to his, closer and closer, time seemed to slow as Eragon realized what was about to happen. Nervous and unsure of himself Eragon closed his eyes and leaned forward, soon feeling the elven woman gently pressing her, what Eragon found to be, soft and full lips against his own. At first Eragon's lips felt numb, but soon all he felt was bliss as he allowed Arya to lead, his lips on hers. All too soon it was over and Eragon opened his eyes to see an extremely embarrassed elven princess, her cheeks red at her own actions.

Deciding it best not to further embarrass or push Arya, Eragon simply wrapped his arms tightly around her, voicing his thoughts. "Arya if you are tired then sleep now and I will take watch, I can feel your exhaustion."

Eragon heard Arya mutter thank you before watching the elf close her eyes, apparently Arya was intent on not leaving her position. Eragon too, was content in this position as well. Preparing his body to stay up all night watching over their small camp, Eragon began to think of all that has happened over the last few days, mostly what had become of himself and Arya.


	13. Chapter 13 - Coming Home

A/N – Please leave reviews if you are reading, it helps me a lot with motivation and ideas for plot development.

Eragon sighed inwardly, contemplating whether or not to awaken the two elves who slept peacefully beside him. One elf, Bloodgharm, laid only a few feet away from the young rider, face solemn as his fur rippled ever so slightly due to the faint wind that entered the small cave where the three companions resided. The other elf, Arya Drottningu was resting in the rider's arm, a fact that Eragon's mind still had trouble fully comprehending. The idea of Arya actually returning his love was so foreign, so new, yet Eragon knew it was indeed real. He smiled, now the rider had one more reason to defeat the dark king, to end his tyranny. Eragon wanted to end this war now more then ever, so that one day he could live peacefully with the woman he loved unconditionally, and the dragon who was as much a part of him as his own limbs.

Looking down at the said elf woman, Eragon observed her peaceful face. She is so beautiful, the rider thought, her perfectly angled facial features, her full lips, and her striking emerald eyes that could capture his attention with ease. Eragon could gaze into her eyes for the rest of his unnaturally long life. The rider wanted to awaken Arya, along with Bloodgharm because soon soldiers from Ura'baen would be searching for the three of them but Eragon understood just how much the pair of elves endured in order to rescue him. The least he could do was allow them to rest, besides the rider thought. If soldiers were to stumble upon them Eragon would dispatch of the soldiers before they could cause harm. Now that he was liberated Eragon did not intend on anyone he cared for ever getting hurt. The dragon rider would not allow it.

Breaking away from such thoughts Eragon watched as the wolf like elf Bloodgharm stirred. Apparently he had decided to awaken himself from his elven trance like sleep.

ExAxExA

Bloodgharm slowly adjusted his eyes to the dark cave he resided in, although stray rays of light peered into the cave it was still relatively dark. The elf flexed his muscles, feeling rejuvenated now that he had rested, his limbs were no longer aching with pain. Bloodgharm's unusually long slumber was due in part to the fact that he had been running vigorously, but even more-so to the fact he had exhausted himself fighting off the mysterious shade, in hopes Arya would not get hurt. Although the elven princess may not realize it, Bloodgharm understood that her survival was just as instrumental to the Varden's success as Eragon's. If Arya were to die not only would that deteriorate relations between the Elves and the Varden but it would also send those who cared for her into a deep depression, mainly Eragon and unbeknownst to Arya, Islanzadi.

Deciding to rid himself of such perilous thoughts the furry elf turned his head, intending on greeting Eragon, however the sight that befell his eyes was much too shocking for Bloodgharm to speak, so the elf just stared in obvious confusion. Bloodgharm knew that both Eragon and Arya shared feelings for each other but, never did the elf predict that Arya Drottningu, the stoic and fearless warrior, would be sleeping peacefully in the arms of the dragon rider. Before he could further interpret the situation at hand Bloodgharm felt the presence of Eragon, reaching out to his mind. After being allowed into his mental confines, the young rider spoke.

_Greetings Bloodgharm, I'm sure you may have many questions but I beg of you, please do not speak of what you see before you to anyone in the Varden. It could be extremely dangerous information if it were to leak._

What Eragon said was true, but Bloodgharm was not sure if he could keep such a secret from the queen. Quickly deciding against his better judgment, the elf spoke.

_Aye, you have my word Shadeslayer I shall tell not a soul. However you find yourself in turbulent waters rider. No matter how strong or fearless she may seem to others, you must remember that inside she is just as prone to injury and fear as others, perhaps even more so._

Eragon nodded his head at Bloodgharm's words, understanding etched into his facial features._ Aye, I understand._

As if on cue, both Eragon and Bloodgharm turned their heads and looked on as Arya began to stir, slowly waking. Eragon removed his arm from around her, to allow the elf movement. Bloodgharm smiled inwardly, this should be interesting he thought. The wolf like elf watched in amusement as Arya awoke, Bloodgharm half expected the princess to lash out in anger at allowing herself to show any emotion.

ExAxExA

Arya opened her eyes slowly, allowing her vision to adjust to the surrounding light. Once the light was no longer a hindrance to her vision, the elven princess turned her head slightly to find herself in the arms of Eragon. For a brief moment Arya was bewildered as to what was going on and almost attacked Eragon but soon all the memories of last night flooded into her mind, reminding her of everything she had done, everything they had done. This is the first day of my new life, the elf thought wishfully.

Raising herself off the ground, Arya briskly stretched her limbs, predicting a day of running, and found herself being gawked at by both Eragon and Bloodgharm. Confused, Arya spoke. "What?"

Eragon simply smiled, whilst Bloodgharm shook his head."It is nothing Arya, now that your awake, we should begin our journey to Feinster, we have plenty of running to do."

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment. The elf could tell the males had been conversing, presumably on the topic of herself but Arya knew it could be nothing negative if Eragon was involved. Shaking herself away from these thoughts Arya fixed her unruly hair, a result of last night she figured, and cleansed herself with magic. As Arya gazed down upon herself in satisfaction, the elf remembered something, mentally berating herself for forgetting.

"Eragon, I can't believe I have not thought of this. Let me heal you, I too have been a prisoner of the empire and I'm sure you have many scars, both old and new that you wish to be gone."

Eragon too seemed to forget about his own wounds, Arya guessed it was because of all that had transpired since he awoke to find herself at sword point. However wouldn't Eragon feel the pain caused by his scars? Unless, Arya thought, could it be a side effect of the potion Angela gave me? Voicing her thoughts Arya began to speak.

"Eragon, have you felt any pain since you gained consciousness?"

A few moments passed before the rider responded, Arya assumed he was deep in thought. "Now that you mention it, no, ever since I awoke from fainting, I've felt stronger then what I should. It is as if I had never been tortured."

"I believe it has everything to do with a potion Angela the herbalist provided me. The witch told me to give it to you when all seemed lost, so I did and now your rejuvenated and can no longer feel the pain of your newly acquired scars."

Eragon nodded his head, understanding written all over his facial features. "Aye, whatever the case may be, as long as the scars do not hinder my ability to run I think it is best to leave them be until we are back with the Varden safe. I promise you can heal me then."

"Fine." Before either Arya or Eragon could speak Bloodgharm intervened. "It is time for us to depart, as I am sure the both of you would like to make it back to the Varden quickly. Let us make haste."

Arya detected a slight humor in Bloodgharm's voice. Luckily for the elf, she was in too good a mood to allow it to affect her. "Aye, let us run then."

At her words both Eragon and Bloodgharm readied themselves, exited the cave, and began to run at an impressive pace, intending to make it to the Varden in record time.

ExAxExA

"Stop." The three companions halted their movement abruptly at Arya's words. Eragon was confused as to why she requested a stop. The trio had been running for a few hours without rest however Eragon was positive they were not fatigued, so why stop? As if answering Eragon's unasked question, Arya spoke again.

"I sense a group of soldiers only a league or so ahead of us. Twenty soldiers at most, I doubt they are searching for us but if we are spotted the repercussions could be fatal, they would give away our position. I think it may be best for us to strike down the group while its numbers are small, we must leave no survivors, thus eliminating the threat of detection. Any objections?"

Eragon looked to his side to see that Bloodgharm seemed to have no objections, did he himself have any? He could not find any flaws in Arya's logic but Eragon hated the idea of putting Arya in danger, he knew full well she could dispatch of a group of twenty humans with relative ease but the thought of Arya fighting still scared him, perhaps even more so now that she returned his love. Deciding he would have to release his inhibitions, Eragon shook his head. "Nay, let us go now and move swiftly."

Without speaking Arya took off running first, presumably in the direction of the soldiers. It did not take long for Eragon's enhanced eyesight to spot soldiers in the distance. They rode horses and were stationary, apparently talking amongst each other. Deciding to start off the fray, Eragon muttered brisingr and sent a large crackling ball of fire hurling at one of the soldiers. The man fell to the floor lifelessly as Eragon watched the other soldiers scream in alarm. From his peripheral, the young rider could see Arya jump gracefully on top one of the horses, sending the man who rode the horse flying off with a powerful strike from her knee. Eragon unsheathed Zar'roc, which was the only sword he could use because Arya had Brisingr, and swung up at a soldier who foolishly ran towards him, killing the man easily. Not wasting any time, Eragon attacked another nearby soldier who had dismounted their horse. Surprisingly the soldier had blocked his attack then countered with a horizontal swipe. Eragon easily evaded the sluggish attack then be-headed the man with one swift slash. Sensing another soldier sneaking behind him Eragon, ducked down and struck out without looking and grimaced as he felt his sword slice through flesh.

Quickly glancing around him Eragon caught sight of Arya slicing through the groups ranks with such elven grace and beauty, her style was so admirable to the young rider. Bloodgharm was also there, easily overpowering any soldier that stood before him. Breaking himself away from his reverie, Eragon caught sight of another soldier charging at him, instead of raising his sword Eragon muttered jierda, breaking the bones of the soldier.

The fight was quicker then expected, lasting only a few fleeting moments although it felt longer to Eragon. Fights always had a tendency to seem much longer than what they truly were Eragon thought somberly.

"That went well enough, quickly let us make our leave. I'd rather not wait to see if reinforcements will arrive."

"Aye, good idea Arya." Sheathing his sword Eragon decided to take the lead, sprinting off in the direction of the Varden, the sooner the trio arrived at the Varden the sooner he would be reunited with his Saphira. Arya and Bloodgharm followed without debate, both taking a mental note of Eragon's increased pace.

ExAxExA

Arya had to admit, all this running she had done over the last weak was almost unbearable. It was not the pace, nor the distance that disheartened Arya, it was the lack of anything otherwise. Running allowed for almost no communication between herself and Eragon. Normally, this would not bother the elf but now more then ever she wanted alone time with the rider. Arya frowned as she continued to think, is this how it will always be? Both Eragon and myself harboring these emotions but barely ever having any opportunities to share them? Arya's thoughts halted as she realized just how close to the Varden the trio was. They had been running steady for two days, taking few breaks.

Arya looked over at Eragon, she knew how much the rider wished to see his dragon, she couldn't imagine being separated from someone so close to you. The elf smiled inwardly as a thought ran across her mind, she was going to surprise Eragon.

ExAxExA

Eragon stopped in his tracks, bewildered as to why Arya had stopped running. "Arya are you okay?"

The elf wore an emotionless mask of indifference as she responded. "I am fine Eragon, just wait."

Puzzled Eragon turned around, looking ahead of him. Then Eragon heard it, the sound that must have caused Arya to cease running, the very sound that was beautiful music to the rider's ears. It was the sound of wings beating, then with his enhanced elven eyesight the young rider spotted a large blue mass in the sky, approaching at a high speed. Eragon could feel his anticipation building as the mass grew closer.

"Saphira!"

Eragon wasted no time waiting for his other half to arrive, he sprinted feverishly towards the majestic dragon, who also seemed to gain speed at sight of himself. Before the pair could reach each other Eragon felt Saphira enter his mind, brushing away all the unwanted emotions and thoughts the rider was feeling and replacing them with an unexplainable joy. I'm whole again Eragon thought.

_Eragon!_

Before Eragon could reply he found himself pinned against the ground by one large sapphire claw, with one large eye studying him. _Don't you ever leave me again! I should have known, everywhere you go __your always getting into trouble. Do you know how much I have worried? Do you know how I have pined over you?_

Eragon knew this was coming, in fact the rider was mildly surprised Saphira was not slightly more aggressive, she must have truly been through emotional anguish. "I'm so sorry Saphira, I had to do It. It was imperative that Galbotorix did not capture you, oh how I have missed you. Never shall we be separated again Saphira, I promise you."

Saphira released of puff smoke from her nostrils, relenting the pressure she was applying on Eragon and through their mental connection the dragon allowed Eragon to feel all the love and adoration she felt, also Eragon could feel just how much the dragoness had missed him. The feeling of his mind being merged with Saphira's was something he dearly missed, it was a feeling of completion, a testament to the fact he would never be alone.

"Saphira, do not worry. I am fine and well, Arya rescued me and we are reunited, I vow to never leave your side for such a long time." Eragon could feel Saphira's relief and contentment through their mental link then spoke again.

"I know we have much to speak of but I think its best for us to fly, how I miss the feel of wind whipping against my face as we soar the skies together."

Saphira smiled in her dragon way, the notion was contagious as Eragon found himself smiling. _Come, we shall take to the skies where we belong._ Quickly the rider mounted Saphira and responded through their mental link,_ let us fly Saphira!_ The dragon acknowledged his words with a thunderous roar as they took to the sky, flying together as one.

ExAxExA

Arya smiled widely at the sight of Eragon taking flight with Saphira, the pair had been through so much emotional stress it lightened her heart to see them together again. Anything that made her rider happy had a similar effect on her own mood, the elf couldn't help it, whether she was willing to admit it or not, Eragon had a large bearing on her happiness.

Bloodgharm cleared his throat grabbing Arya's attention. "How did you know Saphira was coming?"

Arya turned her head so she was facing her fellow elf. "I contacted her and informed her of our position, I thought it'd be a nice gesture for Eragon."

"Aye, it seems Eragon and yourself have become very close as of late."

Arya almost let her true thoughts slip at hearing Bloodgharm's words, the elf wanted to tell Bloodgharm to keep his observations to himself however Arya saw a genuine expression of the elf's face, he meant no harm by his words.

"Yes, I suppose we have. Come, we should head towards the Varden, I'll contact Eragon and tell him to meet us there. Oh, and Bloodgharm please do not tell my mother, I will speak with when the war is over and the time is right."

"You need not worry my princess, in fact I shall personally see to it no one in the Varden suspects a thing and if they do I will swear them to secrecy in the ancient language by any means necessary. I will do this because Eragon is our last hope and because you will one day be my queen, besides I think in our case love may be the greatest weapon Eragon has against Galbotorix/"

Arya nodded her head thoughtfully before speaking. " Thank you for everything Bloodgharm, without you my rider would still be a prisoner."

The elf responded with a hint of curiosity and humor in his voice, "Your Rider?"

Arya smiled widely. "Yes."


	14. Chapter 14 - Arya's Ascension pt 2

AN- sorry for late update but no one reviewed lol , however I hope this chapter is enjoyed. Please read and review.

Nasuada had to admit, she grew increasingly tired of her private meetings with Orrin. Although he held a position of power the man was almost unbearably dull. The Varden leader knew these meetings were necessary, and she also knew all that Orrin had done for the Varden, which was a substantial amount of assistance, yet Nasuada despised the man's uncanny ability to incorporate his extremely odd and peculiar interest in to their conversations. No matter what the pair spoke of, the man always found a way to inject his opinions or thoughts on a completely different matter then the one previously discussed. Nasuada sighed, hoping, nay praying for an escape from this dreadful discussion she was currently having.

"Wouldn't you agree it is indeed amazing?"

Nasuada looked towards Orrin, realizing she had just completely ignored his words, and only caught his last sentence. Not knowing how to correctly respond Nasuada opened her mouth as if to speak before she was interrupted by one of her guards entering her tent. Nasuada silently thanked the guards and their perfect timing.

"What is it?" Nasuada asked, with an impassive expression gracing her face.

The guard gulped nervously before speaking. "You have three visitors who request your presence..." The guard looked at Orrin before continuing, "in private."

Nasuada nodded her head in acknowledgment, "Orrin if you could please, we shall postpone this meeting till a later time."

The man shook his head. "Of course my lady, we shall resume another time then." With that Orrin raised himself from his seat and left the tent quickly, seemingly unperturbed by his dismissal. Once Orrin was gone Nasuada cleared her throat grabbing her guards attention.

"Let them in."

"Yes my lady." The guard bowed before exiting the tent.

Moments later Nasuada eyes widened in both shock and excitement as she gazed upon the solemn faces of Arya Shadeslayer, Bloodgharm, and Eragon Shadeslayer. Against her better judgment Nasuada immediately rose from her seat and walked over to Eragon and embraced him in what was a tight sisterly hug. Eragon returned the embrace, albeit slightly awkwardly. The immense feeling of relief that coursed through Nasuada was a great thing, the Varden had their rider back Nasuada mused.

Nasuada looked over towards Arya and Bloodgharm with clear appreciation and admiration in her eyes. "Oh how can I ever possibly thank you. Arya, Bloodgharm, you have saved us all, this is unbelievable. Quickly come and tell me your tale as I'm sure it is one for the ages."

The three companions all nodded their heads in unison, then Arya spoke up. "Aye, I shall start from the beginning, I warn you, this may take a while."

ExAxExA

Nasuada listened intently as the three warriors took turns telling their tale. It was truly amazing what they went through, Nasuada could not imagine their level of exhaustion after such experience's. Once Arya had finished speaking Nasuada closed her eyes, processing all the information she just gained. Nasuada sighed, opening her eyes and speaking.

"So Eragon was under Galbotorix's control but no longer? Arya has a powerful new enemy who knows of her true identity, and you defeated yet another shade together?"

Eragon smiled at hearing Nasuada's last words, whilst Arya seemed unaffected by the claim. "Aye Nasuada, I understand you have much to think and speak of but I think I speak for Arya and Bloodgharm, as well as myself when I say we truly do need some rest and recuperation. We have not been able to move without being on full alert for quite sometime now."

Arya nodded her head in agreement. "Aye, Eragon is right my lady."

Nasuada understood fully, how could the three not be exhausted? They had accomplished something that seemed near impossible, she could only hope they could continue to achieve the impossible. "Very well, you may all leave and do what you see fit. The Varden should not be needing either of your immediate assistance so rest well."

The three companions bowed in a show of respect and turned around, exiting the tent.

ExAxExA

Finally Arya thought quietly as she exited the tent, some down time is something I sorely need. Looking towards the two men standing next to her Arya felt relieved, finally letting her success sink in. I made it.

"Well I'm going to talk to the other eleven elves, I shall inform them of what has transpired, sparing the personal details of course. After that I believe I shall rest. I will see you soon Shadeslayers."

Arya watched as Bloodgharm walked away with an amused expression plastered upon his face, the elf princess knew Bloodgharm would continue to find subtle ways to jest herself and Eragon. Arya looked at the rider beside her, for the first time in a long time Arya felt something she had not felt in years, the elf was nervous. Admittedly Arya did not know how to approach Eragon, or more specifically her relationship with the young rider. As if reading her thoughts the rider spoke.

"Arya I..." Eragon cleared his throat and shook his head, as if deciding on saying something different.

"I have to change out of these horrid clothes and cleanse myself, however once I am done I would love if we could perhaps grab something to eat." Arya smiled widely, how could I be nervous the elf thought. Eragon was so innocent and pure, Arya knew things would work out. Noticing the riders cheeks reddening Arya responded. "Of course Eragon, I would love to." Arya gazed at the rider as a large grin graced Eragon's features, something Arya secretly loved to see.

"Aye, I shall contact you when I am ready." With that Eragon left, heading towards his tent in a clear rush, leaving Arya to her own thoughts.

ExAxExA

An hour later...

Arya had to admit she felt quite foolish. Not only was she anxiously awaiting word from Eragon, something the elf still could not believe she was doing, but Arya found herself dressed in one of her favorite tunics. It was a deep shade of brown, a color that although Arya did not usually favor brought out her emerald eyes. The tunic was composed of the finest materials and complimented her body divinely. The combination of her attire and natural born beauty created a striking image, yet still allowed Arya the flexibility needed if the Varden were to be attacked. Checking her image one last time in a magical mirror Arya felt content with her appearance so the elf retrieved her travel bag and filled it with some assorted fruits. Also, Arya decided to bring the dragon egg along with her, to ensure its security and to show it to Eragon. Since he is the last of his order it was Eragons right to decide what must be done concerning the egg.

As soon as the elven ambassador finished packing her bag Arya felt the familiar presence of Eragon reaching out to her mind. The elf lowered her mental barriers, allowing the rider into her mental confines. _Greetings Arya, where shall I meet you?_

The elf thought quietly, she truly did not wish to be in the public eye, then Arya remembered the clearing where she sung to the tree's not so long ago. The elf smiled inwardly, it was perfect. _Meet me at the outskirts of Feinster, I wish to show you something._

Eragon sent his acknowledgment through their mental link then Arya felt the rider withdraw from her mind. Lacing up one of her finest elven made leather boots Arya exited her tent and began a brisk run to the outskirts of Feinster.

ExAxExA

Eragon glanced around him anxiously, not spotting Arya. The rider assumed he arrived at the outskirts before her. This only amplified Eragon's anticipation, not only because he would soon see the beautiful elf, but also because apparently she was to show him something. Truthfully Eragon did not know what to expect, this relationship between himself and Arya was so foreign. Not only was it Eragons first potentially serious relationship but it was a relationship that was bound to be complicated beyond belief. The pair could never be together in the public eye, yet they were two of the most public figures in the Varden. Also Eragon knew that although the elf returned his feelings she was no human woman, Arya would not be outgoing with her emotions, and she certainly would not be clinging to the rider every minute of the day. Eragons musings were interrupted by the very woman who so often was the topic of his thoughts.

Eragon marveled at the elf's beauty, taking notice of the attire that gently clung to her, what Eragon found to be flawless figure. When Arya grew closer Eragon found himself entranced by her eyes, the pair just gazed into each others face, neither party making an attempt to move. The young rider decided he'd be the first to break the awkward show of affection. "You look marvelous Arya."

Arya's cheeks gained a slight hue of red as she replied. "Thank you Eragon." The elf then looked around her hurriedly, before grasping Eragons hand. The rider was surprised by the sudden contact, but had no complaints.

Arya offered a small smile before speaking. "Come, follow me."

Eragon did as he was told and allowed Arya to steer him through the surrounding tree's. The pair walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence, all the while Eragon was extremely aware of their interlaced hands, the dragon rider decided he loved the feeling.

Arya stopped walking and released Eragons hand, glancing around her before speaking. "This is a clearing I often visit when I need to escape from life's troubles. After Oromis's death and..." Arya paused as if having trouble with her own thoughts. "After your capture I came here to clear my mind of my plagues. I thought maybe you would enjoy the beautiful subtleties of the clearing as I do."

Eragon felt honored that Arya would reveal what was her sanctuary to him. The rider looked around and began to notice the subtleties Arya spoke of. The surrounding trees were young, yet Eragon could tell they were rich with nutrients. The leaves that hung from branches were a darker shade of green then usual and almost seemed to glow with an inner radiance. There was a faint glimmer of light that entered the clearing, giving it a quiet, private feel. Even the soil underneath Eragons feet seemed healthy and fertilized. Also, Eragon could see a small group of beautiful flowers growing near one of the tree's. The dragon rider wondered curiously at how exactly such flowers were able to grow outside of Duweldenvarden. Arya noticed Eragons curiosity and answered his unasked question.

"Those grew because I sang to the tree's before."

Eragon nodded his head in understanding. "This is beautiful, I'm honored you would reveal your sanctuary to me."

Arya smirked at Eragons statement. "Nay, it can be our spot now." Without giving Eragon any time to consider her statement Arya leaped gracefully to one of the thicker branches on a nearby tree, motioning for Eragon to follow. Eragon shook his head, imitating Arya's graceful leap.

Eragon looked over at Arya as she began to speak. "It feels good to be back with the Varden."

"Aye, anything is better then that castle. I thought it was all over for me, like I had become my own worst enemy. It was a horrible feeling, something I never wish to experience again. I was trapped both physically and mentally but.." Eragon paused slightly before continuing, "then you came."

Arya responded with a certain comforting tone to her voice, something Eragon had barely ever heard before from the elf. "I can relate, when Durza captured me I felt as if I had failed the Varden, even though I was able to keep the egg away from his grasp. I had been captured and essentially I had lost everything." Arya smiled as she seemingly thought of something. "Then you came."

Eragon too smiled at her words. "Aye, it does seem we have saved each other many times. Ever since you stopped the twins from taking advantage of me you have been there for me."

"As you have for me Eragon, however I'm sure we have many more challenges ahead of us. Not only does Galbotorix live but that elf who attacked me at Ura'baen truly does worry me. He knew of my identity and apparently the elf has some sort of vendetta with me."

Eragon frowned as he remember the mysterious figure, there was something both familiar and eerily off about his presence. "If I ever see him again, he's going to pay for what he attempted to do to you."

Arya shook her head slightly. "I appreciate the notion but do not be too confident Eragon, he was strong enough to defeat a shade. While this is something I believe we can both do at full health we should still be very wary of him. Plus, I have a persistent suspicion that I shall be the one to face him."

Eragon nodded his head. "Aye, I shall not let the worry bring me down, especially at a time like this. Whatever comes we shall face it together, and no matter the odds we will succeed, the Varden will be the end of Galbotorix's rule."

Arya leaned closer to Eragon, resting her head against his shoulder, much like the night she had confessed her emotions to him. "Aye, in the mean time their is a matter we must address. What do you wish to do concerning the last dragon egg?"

Eragon honestly was unsure of what he wished to do. "Do you have it with you?"

Arya nodded her head then retrieved it from her travel bag, passing it to Eragon. The young dragon rider marveled at the egg's color, it was the exact emerald shade of Arya's eyes. The egg brought so many memories of his first encounter with Saphira's egg to the forefront of the rider's mind. The boy scoffed when memories of himself trying to sell Saphiras egg flashed in his mind.

"It is amazing to think that one day this egg will grow to be an amazing dragon, much like Saphira."

Eragon loved the idea of another dragon on the Varden's side, especially for Saphira's sake. The rider knew that deep inside Saphira yearned for a companion, someone to share her time with, someone to hunt with, besides himself of course. "Aye, here take the egg back, I shall think of something to do with it at another time."

Arya took the egg from Eragons hands then almost dropped it as she heard a sound resonating from the egg. Not knowing what to do Arya looked towards Eragon, "did you hear that?"

Eragon found himself bubbling over inside with both shock and an undeniable mirth. Eragon knew that sound very well and the rider also knew what proceeded that sound.

ExAxExA

Arya stared down at the egg in her hands in complete disbelief. Seconds after a squeaking sound escaped the egg a long crack formed along the length of the emerald egg. Arya could not believe what was happening, she was going to be the next dragon rider!

Read & Review Truly yours


	15. Chapter 15 - Courtney & Eridor

A/N – Two people reviewed so I updated same day :) please read and review

ExAxExA

"This can't be real Eragon." Arya glanced over at Eragon to see an amused grin plastered on his face.

"But it is Arya." The elf's mind was bewildered, absolute shock was the only emotion Arya could identify. She found herself unable to move from her position, all she could do was watch as a beautiful emerald dragon hatchling emerged from its shell. Arya was aware of what must be done next, tentatively Arya reached out with her left hand towards the young dragon. At first the hatchling retreated from Arya's hand but soon the dragon moved forward, allowing the princess to touch it. Time itself seemed to move slowly, practically halting as Arya extended her arm. The very moment Arya's hand made contact with the young dragon the elf immediately recoiled as a sharp and cold pain coursed through Arya's body. It rendered herself motionless for only a few moments, although it  
felt like an eternity to the elf.

Once the sudden pain subsided the elven princess immediately withdrew her hand, staring at the Gedwey Ignasia that had formed upon her left hand. As Arya gazed upon the insignia that was now a part of her, understanding began to replace the utter shock. No longer was the elf bewildered, Arya understood fully what was transpiring. She had been chosen by the dragon who lied dormant inside the egg to help aid the Varden and Eragon in his quest to defeat the dark king and rid this world of evil.

"How do you feel?"

Arya glanced over at Eragon who held a much more serious expression than before. "I feel..." Arya could not even decipher how she felt, it was a mix of many emotions and thoughts. All of the possibilities and duties that came with her becoming a rider began to flood into Arya's mind. Yet she could not complain, she had been blessed by the dragon that was in her arms. "I feel amazing Eragon. It is indescribable, the thought of me being a rider alone is shocking, but the implications it brings is truly amazing."

Arya smiled as she watched a large grin spread across Eragons face, his smile was contagious to the elf princess. "Aye, Saphira and myself are no longer alone against the dark king, and who better to aid us then the most brave and beautiful elf I have ever seen."

"Flattery will get you naught Eragon."

Arya continued to smile as Eragon responded. "I only speak the truth."

Shaking herself away from the riders persistent flattery Arya carefully jumped down from the branch where herself and Eragon had been sitting with the green dragon in her arms. Landing safely Arya placed the hatchling on the ground and watched in awe as the young dragon spread its magnificent wings, albeit they were too small to fly with.

"I will be right back Arya."

The elf turned around curiously at Eragons words. "Where are you going?"

Eragon gestured to the surrounding forest before responding. "I am going to hunt, for our new dragon."

Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Thank you." Once the elven princess felt Eragon was gone her attention reverted to her new born dragon as another realization dawned upon the elf. Arya now had something else to look forward to, it was Eragons duty to train her in the way of the rider. Not only did this guarantee the elf some time to spend with her rider but Arya loved the idea of becoming even stronger.

"I'm back." Arya turned her head to see Eragon with a grimace upon his face and a dead rabbit in his hands. Arya too grimaced at the sight, quietly thanking Eragon for she was not fond of the idea of killing a helpless animal.

Almost sensing her thoughts Eragon quickly spoke. "Try not to think too much of feeding your dragon in such a way, for sooner or later he will be large enough to hunt and I guarantee he will be craving live animals."

Arya simply nodded as she felt a strange presence enter her mind. Realizing it was the hatchling Arya opened her mind fully to the young dragon and laughed as hunger was the only prominent feeling resonating from her dragon.

Eragon looked over curiously at Arya who laughed for seemingly no reason. The female elf looked over and noticed Eragons curiosity. "It seems all the hatchling is capable of thinking of is food." Eragon nodded his head in understanding, then tossed the dead rabbit near the baby dragon. Arya watched intently as the emerald dragon wobbled over to the rabbit, sniffed it, then began to devour the hare ravenously.

"This is almost too much Eragon, everything seems so surreal. Do you think I will make a good rider?"

Eragon walked over to where Arya stood and gently took her hands in his affectionately whilst gazing into her eyes. "You are going to be exactly what the Varden needs, a strong and fearless rider."

Arya leaned slightly closer to the rider before speaking in a hushed voiced. "Eragon how is it that you always say the..." Arya's words were cut off as she felt the familiar presence of Bloodgharm enter her mind.

"Nasuada request Eragon's and your presence immediately."

Arya sent her acknowledgment through her mental link with the furry elf, slightly annoyed at the interruption. "Sorry Eragon, it seems Nasuada request our presence."

Understanding flashed briefly across the young riders face as Arya moved away from the rider and lifted her dragon. "Aye, this will give us the chance to inform Nasuada of the joyous news."

"Aye, let us surprise our leader."

Arya watched as her rider turned on his heels ready to leave when something unexplainable came over her.

"Eragon!"

The young man turned his attention towards the elf quickly. "Yes?"

Arya smiled shyly unsure of why she chose to show her emotions as she intended. "Eragon I just want you to know that I was once so lonely, but now with my dragon and you...". The female elf paused emotion heavy in her voice. "I'll never be alone again."

ExAxExA

20 Minutes Later..

"My lady what is it you wish to speak of?"

Nasuada gazed at the pair of shadeslayer's that had just entered her tent. "I apologize for interrupting your time for relaxation but I had to inform you of two things. Eragon your cousin Roran is now a father, Katrina recently had a baby girl. Also the citizens of Carvahall are going to hold a celebration and they asked if I could please invite yourself and Arya."

Did I just hear her correctly Eragon thought. The young rider was stunned by the proclamation, he always knew his brother loved Katrina unconditionally but he did not predict they would have a child right away. Roran the father, Eragon could barely wrap his mind around the concept, Roran's life is now forever changed the rider thought proudly.

Eragon looked over at Arya who held an expressionless mask of indifference, although he knew she too was slightly surprised at the news. Breaking himself away from these thoughts Eragon decided to question Nasuada.

"When is this celebration?"

Nasuada cleared her throat before responding. "The celebration is tonight Eragon, I know the short notice may inconvenience yourself and Arya but I think it is best if you attend. The people of Carvahall seemed intimidated by you, they barely consider themselves a part of your life anymore."

Eragon nodded his head in understanding, he truly did need to converse with some of his old friends, he especially needed to talk to Roran. Eragon missed his cousin sorely.

"Er-herm." Both Nasuada and Eragon turned their heads at the sound of Arya's voice. "My lady if I may ask, why is it I was invited to the Carvahall celebration? Not that I mind I am simply curious."

Nasuada smiled mischievously as she answered Arya's question. "Well actually that was my idea, I thought maybe you would enjoy the festivities with Eragon, it is not every day the Varden celebrates anything. Besides I would not want the Vardens only dragon rider drinking and making merry without some supervision."

Eragon smiled at hearing Nasuada's words, it seems she knew there was something between himself and Arya, Eragon did not mind however, he trusted his life with the Varden leader.

Arya too allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, even though she silently thought the queen was dangerously close to overstepping her boundaries, before speaking. "Aye, while we are on the topic of celebrations I believe the Varden has one more reason to celebrate tonight, for our chances of victory against the empire has greatly increased.

Nasuada looked on curiously. "What is it you speak of Arya."

Instead of responding Eragon watched as Arya exited the tent hurriedly and then entered again with the young male dragon in her arms. The dragon rider almost laughed at the complete look of disbelief plastered across Nasuada's face, he could not blame the woman, it was indeed a shocking development. As if to ensure Nasuada that what she saw was true Arya raised her left hand which now held the Gedwey ignasia, the sign of a dragon rider.

With disbelief still written all over the Varden ruler, Nasuada began to speak. "This is indeed joyous news, we now have two powerful riders on our side." Nasuada paused, still seemingly having trouble comprehending the immensity of Arya becoming a rider. "This is simply incredible, I am going to use tonight's celebration as a catalyst to announce this amazing development, news such as this will lift the Vardens morale beyond belief. Tonight we will celebrate the birth of a child and the birth of a dragon rider!"

Arya nodded her head at Nasuada's words. "Aye, if you would please excuse myself and Eragon we now must prepare for tonight's festivities, and we still have not eaten."

"Of course Arya, you are dismissed, I shall see the both of you later."

Eragon along with Arya bowed in a show of respect before the pair departed from Nasuada's tent.

ExAxExA

"Arya, I wish to visit my cousin for I have not seen him in too long, I suppose I will see you tonight?"

The elf smiled as she felt the dragon in her arms squirm then jump down to the floor below. Arya watched keenly as the young dragon walked over to where Eragon stood and sniffed him tentatively, seemingly satisfied by Eragons scent. "Aye, I shall see you soon then Eragon, I'm sure I'm going to have many questions concerning our new friend by then."

Eragon nodded pointing behind Arya. "Aye, I know someone you could ask in my absence." Curious, Arya turned around to see the beautiful sapphire dragon approaching in the distance.

Arya turned around briefly to thank Eragon only to find the rider had left already, presumably to visit Roran.

Looking back towards the direction of Saphira Arya watched as the majestic dragon landed gracefully, raising dirt and debris from the earth. Then she felt the familiar presence of Saphira enter her mind, beginning to speak.

_Eragon just told me what has happened, may I see him?_

Arya could feel the excitement radiating from Saphira, the elf could not blame the dragon however. It must be hard knowing your the last free dragon in all the world, that is until now the elf thought. Arya went to grab the dragon but the elf found that there was no need to do so, the emerald hatchling was slowly approaching Saphira. The elven princess could feel a primitive feeling of wonder from her dragon, as he made his way to Saphira.

The sapphire dragon stood completely still, observing the young dragons movements closely. Once the hatchling was close enough Saphira reached out with her snout and sniffed the young male, the hatchling did the same in return.

_His scales are quite nice, not yet as beautiful as my own of course._

Arya smiled at hearing Saphira's humor. "Aye, it is amazing, I can feel his awe at your presence."

Saphira allowed a thunderous roar to escape her lungs, proclaiming her mirth at no longer being alone in this world. _Come Arya, I shall take the both of you to your tent so you may prepare for tonight._

"Aye, thank you Saphira Brightscales."

ExAxExA

Arya sighed, anxiously awaiting Nasuada's announcement. The elven princess, who was garbed in her usual black tunic, leggings and head band, had to stay behind the Varden leader hiding with her dragon, so the surprise would not be ruined. From the corner of her peripherals Arya spotted Eragon, Roran, and Katrina walking together with a small baby in Katrina's arms, Saphira not too far behind. Curious Arya reached with her mind to Eragon, feeling the rider lower his mental barriers allowing her into his mind.

_How is everything with Roran and the child?_

_Everything is well, the babies name is Courtney. Roran wishes to thank you in person before the day ends, he feels somehow in debt to you for rescuing me._

_I shall talk to him before the day ends._ With that said Arya withdrew from Eragons mind as she overheard Nasuada begin her speech to the Varden.

"Today is a day of great importance to the Varden, for we have been blessed by the gods." Arya could see curiosity etched into the faces of many of the Vardens citizens as Nasuada continued to speak. "Not only have we come together to celebrate the birth of a beautiful baby girl, daughter of Roran Stronghammer, but we have come together to celebrate the birth of a new..." Nasuada paused dramatically. "Dragon rider."

Arya readied herself and her dragon, as she could almost feel the shock of every man and woman in attendance.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Arya Shadeslayer, and her dragon who was just recently named, Eridor."

Arya rose from her previous position behind Nasuada and stood parallel to the Varden ruler, raising her left hand to the crowd, revealing the mark of a rider.

At first a silence reined over the large mass of people, but then moments later a large roar of clapping hands and screaming soldiers resonated from the crowd. There was not one person in attendance who was not overjoyed to hear the news.

ExAxExA

From miles away from Feinster the mysterious elf watched the Varden intently, amused by what he saw with his magically enhanced vision. "It seems she has become a rider, too bad she is going to die." The mysterious elf's purely red eyes glinted with a certain look of blood lust as he continued to watch Arya closely.

Read & Review Truly yours


	16. Chapter 16 - The Mysterious Elf Returns

A/N – Special shout out to anyone who reviewed, please keep the reviews coming and ill keep the chapters coming. Read review and enjoy.

ExAxExA

It had only been one hour since the celebration began, one hour since the news of Arya becoming a dragon rider was made public to the Varden. The new rider found herself bombarded with attention almost immediately following the announcement, some of the Varden congratulated her and wished her the best while others asked Arya for a blessing, which she respectfully declined, just because she had become a rider the elf was still not fond of anyone taking advantage of her.

As the time passed by regret slowly crept into Arya's thoughts. Maybe this public announcement was not the best idea, Arya thought. Outside of Eragon and Saphira the elf was not very sociable yet now due to her new status she found herself forced into conversing with a large variety of people over the last hour.

Glancing around herself hurriedly Arya decided she would find Roran, perhaps he could provide genuine conversation that did not revolve completely around her new status. The elf looked down at Eridor who had not left her side since the celebration started, the dragon seemed to be absorbing all that happened around him, attempting to understand. Arya spoke softly to Eridor through their new found connection, it was still weak, but the elf knew that in time it would grow.

_Follow me._ With every word Arya spoke to the dragon she sent a mental picture that related to the word, it was a technique Saphira suggested earlier to help Eridor learn at a rapid pace. The elf could not tell if she was making any progress yet, however she would continue to try.

Ridding herself of those thoughts Arya began to weave her way through the crowds of men and woman who sung and danced merrily, searching for Roran whilst keeping a watchful eye upon Eridor. It did not take long for Arya to find the new father, Roran was currently conversing with Katrina a small distance away from the main gathering.

Walking over to the young man Arya cleared her throat, grabbing the pair's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt your time together but I wanted to congratulate the both of you on becoming parents, it is a beautiful thing when another life is brought to this world, albeit a turbulent one."

Katrina smiled widely while Roran nodded his head thoughtfully. "Thank you so much, Roran and I congratulate you on becoming a rider, how does it feel if I may ask?"

Arya looked at Katrina slightly amused at her innocent way of speaking before responding. "Its an indescribable feeling."

Before Katrina could retort Roran spoke. "Aye, Katrina could you please allow me a few moments in private with Arya."

Katrina gave Roran a questioning look but quietly walked away mumbling alright. Arya watched Katrina leave then the elf returned her attention to Eragon's cousin. "What is it you wished to speak of."

Roran nodded his head slightly before speaking. "Eragon told me all that you had done to rescue him, I can not even find the words to properly thank you. When I heard the news of his capture my first thought was to try and rescue Eragon myself, however my duty to Katrina who was pregnant at the time would not allow me. Then I heard you had left the Varden to rescue him rather quickly and I knew he was in good hands. So, thank you Arya, I shall never forget this and will always be in your debt."

Arya could hear the genuine appreciation and care in Roran's voice, in many ways he was just like Eragon. "Do not fret, it was my duty to bring Eragon back to the Varden and so I did, you do not need to thank me."

Roran shook his head slightly once again. "It was not your duty, I'm aware there are many more elves with the Varden who could have just as easily took your place on the mission so do not insist upon me not thanking you." Roran's facial expression lightened before he continued speaking. "Just know that I am grateful and if you ever need anything from me I would be more then happy to oblige. Now if I may ask, is there anything between yourself and my cousin? Eragon did not mention anything but even though he has changed to look like one of your kind I can still read him, he seems much happier then he has been in years."

Arya sighed inwardly, what was she to tell Roran? Chances were he would find out eventually considering he was Eragon's cousin, but this information was not supposed to be leaked. If Arya were to say the truth, that would make three people who knew. Deciding against her better judgement the elf spoke.

"Swear that you shall tell no one."

Roran quickly complied, "I swear."

Arya nodded her head satisfied with Roran's quick response. "When this war is finally over I believe I shall take Eragon as my mate, if that is what you wished to know."

Roran smiled widely, Arya presumed the man was happy for his cousin. "Aye, thank you again, I shall let you return to the festivities."

With that Arya watched Roran walk away in the direction Katrina had left. Looking down the elf smiled at Eridor, who in return bared his teeth and offered a squeak. Still being mentally connected Arya felt the hatchling dragon send her a feeling of hunger, apparently Eridor was hungry again. The elf reached out with her mind, searching for Eragon's presence. Once she found it Arya spoke to the rider.

_Eragon, Eridor is hungry could you perhaps bring me some meat?_

It was a few seconds until the rider responded._ Of course. _With that Arya felt Eragon withdraw from her mind.

ExAxExA

Eragon broke his connection with Arya then glanced around him to find Saphira readying herself to fly.

"So you overheard what Arya asked of me Saphira?"

_Aye, I shall take you to your tent so you may obtain a sword, then you may go hunt. I will not have the same mistake happen twice._

Eragon sent his appreciation through his mental link to Saphira, as he saddled the dragon and felt Saphira's powerful legs bound into the air as they took flight.

ExAxExA

Eragon could not pinpoint what it was, but the rider felt like something was wrong. He had been searching for a small animal for Eridor but could not find any, the only reason the rider could think of that would explain the absence of animals in the nearby clearings would be fear. What would the animals of the surrounding clearings in the Varden have to fear? Eragons thoughts halted as he heard a rustling sound behind him, slowly Eragon unsheathed Zar'roc, once again remembering Arya had Brisingr. The young dragon rider turned around just in time to see a flash of movement, reacting quickly Eragon raised Zar'roc and blocked a vicious hit from another unkown sword.

Quickly taking a few steps back Eragon looked up to find a pair of red eyes gleaming dangerously. Realization quickly dawned upon the rider, he did not feel the malevolent presence of a shade so those red eyes could only mean one thing.

"You, your the elf who attacked Arya."

Eragon watched intently as the elf took a step forward out of the shadows, revealing his disturbing appearance. The young dragon rider wondered what horrible things must have this elf undergone in order to look so strange, he resembled an elf who had lost his mind.

"How perceptive of you rider." The mysterious elf grinned wildly, a grin that spread widely across the mysterious elf's face. "Now where is Arya."

Eragon frowned, what is this elf's obsession with Arya the rider thought. "She is not here, but I am, what is it you want and who are you." Eragon contorted his face into a steely expression of determination.

The mysterious elf took another step forward, brandishing his midnight purple blade that seemed to absorb the very darkness surrounding it. "I do not have to answer your questions rider, however I believe it will be best if you answer mine." After his words the elf lifted his sword into a battle stance and glared venomously at the dragon rider.

Eragon knew what came next and he was ready, this elf was not going to lay his hands on Arya or anyone else he cared for. "No, whatever it is you want, you won't find it here." With that Eragon raised Zar'roc vertical to his body, and for insurance the rider reached out to his other half.

Just as Eragon reached Saphira with his mind the mysterious elf struck out with blinding speed. Terminating the connection between himself and Saphira, Eragon raised his sword just in time to deflect the blow.

Sparks flew from the impact of the two swords as the mysterious elf spun backwards and grinned crazily. "Faster this time." Without allowing any time for Eragon to consider his statement the elf attacked the riders left flank with incredible speed, even faster then his last strike. Eragons eyes strained slightly to pick up the elf's movement but he quickly raised Zar'roc to meet his opponent's blade, resulting in a strong gust of wind and force that propelled the opponents away from each other.

The elf once again spun backwards, this time with a much more serious expression on his face, a large vein growing upon the elf's forehead. "Faster!"

Eragon took a step back contemplating the situation at hand quickly, all this elf did was basic strikes with increasing speed, there was no way for Eragon to gauge his actual strength. Eragon decided the best way to be sure was to go on the offensive. Just as the mysterious elf prepared for another attack utilizing blinding speed the dragon rider decided he would implement his own speed.

Eragon raised Zar'roc diagonal to his body and ran to the elf's right side, striking out at his stomach with a quick slash. The mysterious foe dodged the slash easily by spinning left, however Eragon predicted such evasion and spun with the elf, moving his sword to his left hand and slashing at the elf's left side. Eragon frowned as he felt the force of two colliding swords. Not allowing anytime for breather Eragon commenced a complex series of some of his best swordsmanship maneuvers, contorting his body and utilizing his speed. Surprisingly the mysterious elf was able to keep the young riders pace, cleverly countering all of Eragon's attacks.

The elf spun away from Eragon's last attack and stared down the rider venomously as his eyes bulged.

"Impressive, now lets crank up the intensity farm boy."

Barzul, the rider thought, his swordsmanship is possibly better then mine. Eragon shook his head, it was clear this elf had a physical edge over the rider, so he decided he would do whatever it took to win.

Interrupting his thoughts Eragon caught sight of the elf raising his purple blade and lunging towards him. Thinking quickly Eragon spoke. "Huildr Lam." The elf looked at his hand which held the purple blade in surprise as he realized Eragon was holding it in place with magic. Taking advantage of the foe's surprise Eragon gripped Zar'roc with both hands and slashed at the mysterious elf. Just before Eragons blade hit its mark the elf muttered a spell under his breath that released his arm, and then ducked under the vicious attack.

Taking a few steps back the crazed elf spoke with an insanity tainted voice. "So you've decided to use magic? No matter, you shall die nevertheless." The mysterious elf's eyes glowed dangerously as if he had reached a new level of anger, Eragon prepared himself, all the fighting up until now had been practice, he must go all out now.

Before either competitor could make a move they both looked to the sky as a deafening roar pounded their ears. Eragon gazed up to see Saphira flying at a fast pace towards his position, straining his eyes Eragon also saw Arya riding the Sapphire dragon.

Without any hesitation Eragon watched as Arya leaped from Saphira to the floor below gracefully, all the while drawing Brisingr from its sheathe. The young rider could not even question Arya before he felt Saphira landing in the clearing causing the ground below to tremble under her massive presence.

The mysterious elf once again confused Eragon with his crazy response to what had occurred. The three companions watched tensed as the mysterious elf simply laughed at their presence.

Eragon decided enough was enough. "What is so funny? You must not realize your life ends here."

The mysterious elf turned towards Arya's direction completely disregarding Eragon's statement. "Ah if it isn't the newest dragon rider. Consider yourself lucky that once again your pesky rider is here, do not fret however. Rest assured your life shall be tested by my blade, your judgment day is coming."

How dare he, Eragon thought, this elf was truly mad. Raising Zar'roc, Eragon motioned to the elf to make a move, from his peripheral the rider noticed Arya took a battle stance as well.

"Another time." Without any elaboration the eerie elf turned on his heels and ran off into the surrounding forest. The rider sighed, he knew he would see the mysterious foe once again, and for Arya's sake the rider hoped it would be alone.

Glancing around the rider noticed both Saphira and Arya staring at him, Saphira had a look of relief upon her face, whilst Arya had an indecipherable look. Eragon's thoughts were interrupted when Arya took a few steps forward and leaned towards the rider without speaking, soon all the rider could feel was the blissful sensation of Arya Drottingu pressing her lips against his. He would not ask questions as to why Arya is doing what she does, only enjoy.

Read & Review Truly yours, Elvin Blade


	17. Chapter 17 - Dance With Me

ExAxExA

Eragon gazed intently at the beautiful elf before him as Arya slowly withdrew her face from his. Although it was brief the young rider already missed and yearned her touch. It was an incredible feeling, one that Eragon still found hard to believe Arya even allowed him to feel. It had been days since Arya's confession, yet the idea of Arya returning his love still felt so exotic and new. Eragon's intimate thoughts halted however as the rider heard the sound of Saphira roaring.

Looking over Arya's shoulder Eragon smiled at the dragon's clear annoyance at her not being addressed before Arya was. The elf princess too seemed to notice because she gave Eragon a look of understanding, as if she approved of him leaving her momentarily. Nodding his head the rider walked over to Saphira and wrapped his arms around the majestic dragon's neck.

"You know I love you unconditionally right Saphira?"

Saphira snorted approvingly _As do I love you Eragon. Why is it when I leave you alone you always find yourself falling into perilous situations?_

Eragon smiled, what Saphira said was true, where he walked trouble followed. "I do not know Saphira, but with you around I know ill be safe."

Saphira's response was a deafening roar, one that could be heard from miles away. Once the dragon finished her fearsome proclamation Eragon felt Arya walk up to his side and turned around as she began to speak.

"Eragon I want to thank you for fighting that elf..." Arya paused, as if deep in thought. "I know he was after me, not you." Arya sighed before speaking again. "I don't know Eragon, every time I see him I have this indescribable feeling in the pit of my stomach, I do not like it. The elf somehow someway seems so familiar to me."

"Yeah well that elf has gone insane, but let us forget this dreadful event, for tonight was supposed to be a celebration. Where's Eridor?" Eragon said this while flashing his smile to reassure his mate.

"I left him eating with Nasuada at her tent. Saphira alerted me when she felt your presence reach out for her yet you did not talk, Saphira predicted something was wrong so I left Eridor with Nasuada, it is better he is not exposed to dangerous situations yet. I do not think he minds Nasuada's presence either."

The rider nodded fully understanding Arya's reasoning. "So let us return to the celebration my lady?" Eragon said this with a mocking expression upon his face. Arya simply smiled at Eragon's attempt at humor.

"Aye, let us go little boy."

Eragon chuckled as he responded in a humorous voice. "Watch it old lady!".

ExAxExA

It was a beautiful night in Feinster, the sky was a silky canvas of darkness illuminated solely by the moon. The entire city buzzed with news of Arya becoming a dragon rider, the celebrations were seemingly endless, every member of the Varden was making merry in their own way. It was in this environment Arya found herself walking side by side with Eragon.

The elf had to admit, the thoughts that currently ran through her mind were as confusing to the elven princess as they were foreign. After learning the mysterious elf from Ura'baen was still hellbent on ending her life and had not relinquished his vendetta Arya thought her mind would be occupied by that thought, or even by thoughts of Eridor and herself becoming a rider, yet all Arya could think of during this one moment in time was Eragon. Arya could only think of the fact the young rider had almost given his life just moments ago only so the mysterious elf would not know her whereabouts, the fact that Eragon was now her new master, and the fact that admitting her love to the rider made Arya feel liberated in many ways.

Arya glanced over at the rider as they walked back to the celebration, considering all the ways this single human boy, nay man, Arya thought, had changed her life. How she was once reticent, barely communicating with those around her, only doing so when her duty required it. How she was cold inside, burying herself in her duties because she feared that if it were not for her duty to the Varden she would have no true reason to be. How her carefully created facade of a strong and noble elf who allowed nothing to alter her steely demeanor was only a mirage, for inside Arya had always been as vulnerable to emotions such as love and pain as all those who were around her. How this had all come crashing down slowly as Eragon came into her life, steadily wearing away her fears and prohibitions allowing the elf to become who she truly wanted to be. Arya still felt bound by her duty, but with Eragon around the elf knew there was a reason for her to be, even after the wars resolution.

Being completely engulfed by such thoughts Arya was mildly surprised when she realized that the pair had arrived at the heart of the Varden encampment, where the celebration was still taking place. The elven princess noticed Eragon fidgeting nervously, he's unsure of what to do Arya mused, slightly amused. Deciding she would aid the rider Arya spoke.

"Dance with me."

Eragon immediately stared at Arya as a slight confusion showed in the rider's expression.

"You heard me Eragon, let's dance before I must retrieve Eridor, this is my last night before my training starts, or at least I presume so. Am I right?"

Arya watched as the realization that he would be training her seemingly dawned upon the rider, who after a few moments retorted.

"I suppose so." Eragon smiled slightly as if he had decided on something. "Aye, let us dance my lady." After his statement the rider curtsied and as if on cue the Varden members who were playing their instruments halted their previous tune and began to play a slower melody. All the couples in attendance began to dance with one another after the change in music. Smiling, Arya motioned for Eragon to follow her into the crowd. Once they found themselves amongst all the dancers Arya moved closer to Eragon and reached for the riders hand while he tentatively wrapped his free arm around her waist. Arya noticed Eragon's tentative movements and assumed it was because the rider did not wish to push her past any boundaries, while she appreciated the notion Arya also wanted Eragon to feel free to be himself around her. The elf decided she would voice her thoughts.

"Its okay Eragon, you don't have to treat me like an animal defending her young." Arya said this with a smile, to reassure the young rider she spoke the truth.

Eragon nodded his head in acknowledgment, visibly loosening up after hearing Arya's words. Wrapping her own free arm around Eragon's shoulder Arya began to lead Eragon through the steps of their dance, for she was sure Eragon did not know how to dance in such a way.

Arya glanced into Eragon's eyes noticing a hint of curiosity etched in them, Arya's own curiosity piqued before the rider spoke.

"Where did you learn to dance? I do not believe this particular dance is an elven custom."

Arya's smile widened at Eragon's observations."Aye, it is not an elven custom, however you learn quite a few things whilst living amongst humans for seventy years."

Understanding flashed through Eragon's eyes as the pair continued to dance. The elf noticed Eragon was easily picking up the steps in their dance so she increased the pace at which they moved, adding difficulty to the dance. Soon it became nothing but a series of fluent movements to the pair, as they stared into each others eyes oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around them, all watching intently as the unlikely pair of elf and dragon rider danced the night away.

Briefly a thought ran across Arya's mind, what would the people around them think of Eragon and herself dancing together. Surely they would not presume the pair was together, however it could possibly pique the interest of some of the Varden. Arya shook these thoughts away, she would deal with the repercussions of her actions at another time, for now the elf only wanted to dance.

ExAxExA

Eragon gazed down into the captivating beautiful emerald eyes of Arya, the woman he loved unconditionally. For the first time in a long time the worries and the stress of being the Vardens sole hope of defeating the empire was gone, the memories of all his fallen family and friends that continuously plagued the rider was gone, replaced only by thoughts of dancing with his partner. The riders mind was consumed by a cycle of movements, perfectly timed with Arya to create a striking dance, that only reminded Eragon of Arya's grace, something he could only hope to match.

The rider could not tell, he could only speculate how long the pair had been dancing, but it felt like hours to Eragon. Soon however the rider overheard the music around him begin to slow and eventually stop, Eragon looked into Arya's eyes as she realized the same thing, and a mutual feeling of disappointment overcame the pair.

ExAxExA

Slowly breaking their embrace Arya glanced around her to notice the crowd that had gathered around the pair. The elf felt heat begin to rush to her cheeks as Arya found herself embarrassed that her dancing had attracted such attention. Arya was used to crowds forming to see her fight, like the time she tested Eragon back in Farthen Dur, but this was for a completely different reason. The elven princess' embarrassment only increased as the crowd around Eragon and herself began to clap vigorously, in appreciation of the pairs dance.

Arya noticed that Eragon also seemed to be taken back by the crowd around them, fortunately for the pair the gathering of people seemed to notice the pairs discomfort and halted their clapping, slowly dispersing reverting to their previous engagements. Arya silently thanked them and returned her attention to Eragon, who she found to be smiling widely.

"Thank you for the dance Arya."

It was now Arya's turn to smile. "It was my pleasure Shadeslayer."

Eragon nodded his head, looking around at the people who had begun dancing amongst themselves once again. "Do you think anyone will think something of what we just did?"

Arya had to admit, it was a good question. For Eragon's and her own sake, she hoped not. "Nay, I do not think anyone will suspect anything, and if any problems may arise we shall take care of them."

"Aye, I suppose you have to retrieve Eridor now, I guess that works out. If I am to train you I'm going to need time alone with Saphira, I must consider how to go about your training."

The elf considered Eragon's statement, it was true, the elf knew it would be awkward having Eragon teach her, the idea of calling Eragon Ebrithil was not an appealing one considering his age. Yet, Arya knew although young Eragon was a true rider, and if she hoped to aid him in his fight against Galbotorix she would need as much training as possible.

"Aye, do so please. I'm going to speak with Nasuada then take Eridor to my tent. Perhaps some time alone will improve our connection."

"Of course, I shall see you tomorrow morning then. Meet me at my tent at dawn and be prepared for anything. Tomorrow your training as a rider begins."

ExAxExA

"My lord Galbotorix! We could not find any information on that elf who killed your shade and helped Eragon escape other than rumors that he is somehow connected to Arya Drottingu."

The king looked down upon his servant with impudence as his mind began to devise yet another diabolical plan. "Find that elf, and kindly ask him if he would join me and the empire, if he declines my generous offer then take him by force!"


	18. Chapter 18 - Eragon's Ascension Pt1

A/N – Special shoutouts to SilverWolf103 for the reviews thank you so much. I posted two chapters for you. Please read and review so I have inspiration to keep going fast.

ExAxExA

_An elven woman removed a thin masterfully crafted sapphire sword from its she__ath slowly, brandishing__ the de__athly weapon as she stared__ intently into her opponents iris's. Her foes eyes gleamed__ at __the prospect of a good fight, as he too wrapped his hand around his swords hilt and removed it from its she__ath, revealing an equally imposing purple blade.__ The two comb__atants circled each o__ther warily, eyes locked upon each o__thers presence surveying one ano__ther for any indic__ation of when__ they might strike.__ The male was__ the first to make his intentions clear as he raised his purple blade diagonal to his body and charged his opponent with blinding speed. In a blur of motion__ the female elf raised her own blade in a similar fashion, recklessly lunging herself toward her __charging__ enemy.__ The two warriors blades collided with one ano__ther, causing__ the very earth underne__ath__ them to tremble under__ their combined might. Only inches separ__ated__ the two fearsome competitors as__ the woman's emerald green eyes met with her opponents ...emerald green eyes._

ExAxExA

Arya awoke with a jolt, instantaneously positioning herself upright in her bed. The elf quickly retrieved Brisingr and glanced hurriedly around her tent, searching for the presence in her dreams.

_Wh__at was th__at_? Arya thought to herself. The elf knew it was a dream however it felt so different, like an out of body experience. The princess felt as if she was watching a scene unfold before her very eyes, one that involved a woman who resembled herself and a male elf that looked eerily similar to the mysterious elf that had been stalking her, except this elf from her dreams had emerald green eyes instead of the deathly red eyes of the elf.

Shaking herself away from these thoughts Arya got off her bed and commenced to stretch for what she knew would be a long day ahead of her. Today starts my training the elf thought quietly.

ExAxExA

Eragon stood tall in front of his tent, adorning a simple blue tunic with leather boots to allow easy maneuverability, with a look of deep thought plastered upon his face. For the first time in a while the rider felt uncertainty creep into his thoughts. Eragon always knew that his ultimate goal was to defeat the dark king Galbotorix and liberate all the land, yet now he was faced with the all important task of training another rider, even though he himself had only just recently been trained to become a full rider.

Eragon sighed, how was he to train an elf who was possibly more knowledgeable then himself and had been alive for much longer then he? As if sensing his stress Eragon felt Saphira enter his mind, brushing away some of his negative thoughts with her presence.

_What is wrong little one?_

_Im unsure Saphira, honestly I don't know if I can actually train Arya. I realize I am her only option its just...I don't know Saphira._

_Do net fret Eragon, your going to do just fine. Any task you have ever set your mind upon has been fulfilled, I'm sure you'll find away. Perhaps Glaedr can help?_

Eragon smiled, Glaedr's eldunari had completely escaped his thoughts. _Thank you Saphira, I shall seek his council now._ With that Eragon felt Saphira withdraw from his mind, perhaps she went to hunt the rider mused. Withdrawing himself from his own thoughts Eragon stepped inside his tent and retrieved Glaedr's eldunari. At first all the shadeslayer could do was marvel at Glaedr's beauty, as the golden hue that seemed to radiate a feeling of hope overcame the rider, replacing his uncertainty with hope.

Reaching out with his mind Eragon contacted Glaedr, a few moments passed before the ancient mind of Glaedr responded.

_Oh__ Eragon, how sweet it is to feel your presence after your capture. I was afraid th__at __the Varden had lost all hope, I suppose Arya succeeded?_

_Aye, I am once again safe and back with the Varden, however ebrithil I'm afraid I need your council. The last dragon egg in all the land has hatched, and Arya Drottingu is its rider. Now I have been tasked with training her and I'm unsure of how to do so, especially since her magical prowess and swordsmanship is at the same level as mine._

Eragon could almost feel the ancient mind considering his statement carefully. A short moment later Glaedr responded._ Aye, I understand your worries rider but__ the answer is obvious. Since her abilities with a sword and magic rival your own__ then simply teach her wh__at she does not know, mainly how to truly become a rider. Teach her how to be one with her dragon, how to care for her dragon as well as she would care for herself. Teach her__ the things only a rider would know, show her__ the joys of flight,__ the art of saddle making, and__ the tactics needed to defend yourself against ano__ther rider. Lastly Arya is quite__ the complic__ating cre__ature, I am sure she shall make one of__ the finest riders__ there ever was however I feel as though she will be faced with many challenges, you must be__ there to help her in any way, as I am sure she will be for you._

Understanding flooded Eragons mind, such simple words held such an amazing impact. _Thank you ebrithil, your wisdom has shown me__ the way._

_Aye, I wish you luck on your journey Eragon. I have one last gift I must bestow upon you, so you may have a better chance at defeating the dark king._

Before curiosity at hearing Glaedr's words could even settle in Eragon felt the gift the eldunari spoke of. An immense amount of energy surged through Eragons body, it coursed through his veins and ran through his muscles, replenishing his senses and rejuvenating his body. Eragon could feel his power increasing rapidly, as Glaedr's energy poured into his body strengthening the very magical core that resided in the rider. Once the seemingly never ending ebb of energy stopped flowing the rider looked down upon himself amazed at how he felt. Eragon knew he would never be the same.

_Thank you once again ebrithil, you have blessed me with your power, I feel wonderful._

_Aye, now go and train Arya in the ways of the rider. May your sword stay sharp young rider._

Eragon sent his thanks once more through his mental link with Glaedr before withdrawing from the eldunari's mind completely, then the rider exited his tent with a fresh perspective on how to train Arya. Satisfied Eragon smiled and began walking leisurely to the clearing where he planned on meeting Arya.

ExAxExA

Arya looked down upon Eridor affectionately, although it had only been a few days since his birth Arya already felt a certain connection to the hatchling. Every emotion he feels, albeit still basic emotions such as hunger Arya felt as well. It was actually slightly confusing to the elf, for Arya did not know when she herself was hungry or the dragon.

"Come on Eridor, follow me. Today our training begins with Eragon and Saphira." Along with her words Arya sent a mental picture of Saphira and Eragon so the dragon would understand, this method was sure to teach the hatchling their language quickly.

Putting on her usual black tunic, headband, and leather boots Arya exited her tent with Eridor walking by her side, thoughts of her dream plaguing her mind. The elven princess just could not understand how that dream could seem so real, as if it was a distant memory.

Ignoring her own thoughts Arya lifted Eridor into her arms and sprinted towards the clearing where she was to meet Eragon, with a mixed feeling of anticipation and nervousness.

ExAxExA

"Saphira what do you plan to do with Eridor?"

The mentioned sapphire dragon lifter her head from the ground where it rested. The life time companions Eragon and Saphira currently resided in a clearing they chose for training, awaiting Arya's presence.

_Since he is still too young yet to actually train I am going to simply talk to him, help him learn how to communicate with others._

Eragon nodded his head approvingly, it was indeed the best thing to do. The rider smiled to himself, he knew Arya was expecting to be physically trained, little did she know that his training would be the exact opposite.

As if on cue Eragon turned his head to see Arya running towards his position. Immediately the elf's presence captivated Eragons mind, it was something he could not avoid, only embrace. Engrossed in his own thoughts the rider did not notice Arya closed the distance between them and began to greet the young rider and dragon.

"Hello Eragon, and Saphira Brightscales, how do you fare on this day?"

Saphira entered everyone's mind replying_ I fare well little ones. _Eragon smiled against himself as he marveled at Arya's appearance, why could he not get over her beauty? Arya smiled as well, as she closed the distance between herself and Eragon, then embraced the rider in a hug.

Suddenly an urge coursed through Eragon, something he could not explain, he had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss Arya. Eragon tried to resist, he knew now was not the time but his attempts failed. As if he was a prisoner in his own mind Eragon watched as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Arya's. The elf's reaction was surprised at first, but after a small lapse in time Arya allowed the kiss. Eragon withdrew from Arya and looked deep into her eyes, noting that it was the first time he kissed Arya as opposed to Arya kissing him.

Fumbling over his own words Eragon began to speak. "I..I, I'm sorry Arya I realize this is a bad time for that."

Arya nodded her head, "it is alright Eragon. Just don't make such rash decisions in public, however if we are alone then it is alright." The elf offered a small smile, reassuring Eragon there was no harm done.

"Aye, well I guess we should begin."

Arya nodded her head, "yes, what would you have me do ebrithil?"

Arya's statement surprised Eragon, he knew that he was training Arya but actually hearing her refer to him as master was different to say the least. "Well at first I was unsure on how to train you. Physically your as strong and agile as myself, your swordsmanship is perhaps even superior to mine, and if it not for Saphira we would be equals magically as well, so the task of training someone equal to myself confused me at first. However I spoke to Glaedr and he told me to simply train you to be a rider, how to care for your dragon, how to be one with Eridor, how to combat another rider, and to inform you of all the secrets the riders had. In other words our training will be more mental then anything else."

Eragon watched as Arya took on an impassive facial expression, seemingly mulling over the information she just received. "If that is what you have decided then that is how it shall be."

Eragon nodded his head in acknowledgment, "So let us begin." The rider began to walk over to a near by tree, where he sat down resting his back upon the bark of the tree. Arya followed Eragons motions, seating herself next to him.

"We will start with the history of the riders. I am sure you have heard much concerning the history of the riders but I will now tell you what we riders keep amongst ourselves. If you do not understand how the riders came to be then it will be more difficult to truly become one." Eragon paused deciding on where to start.

ExAxExA

Eragon had been telling tales of the riders of old and Arya had been paying attention, absorbing all the information given to her, however Eragon could tell there was something wrong with the elf. Eragon knew Arya so well that he could tell when something was bothering her.

"Arya are you okay? You seem distant, as if you are bothered by something?"

Eragon watched as Arya looked into his eyes quizzically."Eragon, how is it you are able to decipher when I am not feeling right?"

The rider moved closer to Arya. "Because I care about you so much, and when you care for someone you tend to notice their subtleties and mood changes."

Arya nodded her head, breaking her eyes away from Eragon and looking into the sky. "Last night I had this dream. It was one of the most weird experiences I ever had, it was as if I was watching a scene unfold before my eyes. I saw a female elf that looked just like myself, she had a sapphire blue sword in her hands, and she was fighting another elf. The other elf was a male who held a purple blade in his hands. He looked just like that crazed elf that has been after me lately, except his eyes were the same emerald green as my own. Just when their fight began I awoke from my dream, but I remember every detail as if it was a distant memory."Eragon sighed inwardly mulling over her words. The way Arya described her dream sounded so familiar to Eragon, yet he could not place why. Then Eragon remembered something, a dream he had that was similar to hers. Thoughts of the time he dreamed of two people boarding a boat with a pair of dragons flying overboard and a man along the shoreline screaming flooded his thoughts. Eragon decided he would voice what he found.

"I know what you mean Arya, its weird because when I first became a rider I had a similar dream, it felt as if all I could do was watch as something I had no control over took place before my eyes." Eragon paused, searching for the right words. "Try not to worry about it too much, I'm sure it was just a dream. Besides the elf you described does not exist as far as I know."

Arya sighed, "your right, its just I can't help but feel like that scene is somehow going to actually happen."

Eragon nodded his head, "and if it does I won't be faraway to come help you."

Arya smiled as she moved closer to Eragon and rested her head upon his shoulders. "Continue the lesson Eragon".

Eragon situated himself more comfortably next to Arya before continuing to tell his tale of the riders. In the distance Eragon could see Saphira laying down with Eridor excitedly surrounding her. Eragon knew that deep inside Saphira was thrilled to have a new companion. Soon Eridor would be old enough to train with Saphira, and with two riders on his side Eragon knew that Galbotorix's reign would come to an end.


	19. Chapter 19 - Fools

A/N- Please keep the reviews coming, read and review.

AxExAxE

The elven ambassador leaned back in her chair, deep in thought. It had been one full week since her training with Eragon began and everything was moving along perfectly. Eridor was growing at an alarming rate, already near the size of a small horse, also he was now able to speak with the elf, a fact that delighted Arya to no end. Although his English was shaky at best Arya enjoyed her conversations with Eridor. More and more the pair grew together and the elf began to feel the joys of truly becoming a rider. The thought of never truly being alone appealed to the elf, although she would only admit it to Eridor.

Also, over the last week Arya had grown much closer to Eragon, something that she was not sure was good or bad. Their time together training felt more like alone time to the elf, even though Eragon did teach her many things about being a dragon rider most of their time was spent in each others arms, conversing about anything and everything that sprang to their minds. Arya sighed looking down upon Eridor who was resting beside her.

_Have you spoke to Saphira today?_

The dragon raised his mighty head, gazing upon his elven rider._ Yes. She says her meet you at fields now._

Arya nodded her head, it seems Eragon has something in store for us the elf mused. "You know Eridor, soon our training will draw to a close and we will be forced to fly into battle." Arya paused, as memories of battles of her past flooded to the forefront of her mind. "War is truly terrible Eridor, the horrific sights and the malicious things we must do to other living beings is almost too much to bear, yet it must be done for the greater good. We have to defend those who can not defend themselves and this means we will eventually have to take the lives of another, this you must understand."

Arya felt Eridor send his acknowledgment through their mental connection before speaking.

\

_I will let no one hurt you. _Arya smiled at her dragons proclamation, noticing how he bared his teeth after his statement.

"Yes, together we'll be invincible, now let me prepare for training, apparently Eragon has something important in store for us today."

ExAxExA

Arya walked briskly towards the training fields, adorning her usual black tunic she typically wore to train, along with her customary headband and leather boots. Brisingr rested regally beside her waist, easily accessible if Arya found the need. Lastly Arya wore Wyrda, the ring Jeod entrusted her with, and around her neck laid the beautiful trinket she received from Eragon; a token of his love.

It took little to no time for Arya and Eridor to reach the training fields. Utilizing her elven eyesight Arya spotted Eragon and Saphira awaiting their arrival. The elven ambassador walked over to where Eragon stood and bowed, in a show of respect.

"Ebrithil."

The elf watched as a small smile grew upon Eragons lips. "Good morning Arya, allow me to explain why I have decided for us to meet here." Eragon cleared his throat preparing to speak. "Over the last week I have taught you many things about dragon riders, I've attempted to show you the many joys and various responsibilities that come with such a blessing, and since Eridor is not yet ready to be trained himself then this is all I can do. However I believe we have fallen into a routine, and while it has been great we can not forget that war lurks just around the corner, we could be attacked at any time."

Eragon paused, Arya assumed he was collecting his thoughts. "With this being said I wish to spar with you, and neither of us will hold back. I'm going to attack you both mentally and physically utilizing magic and blade. This should allow me to see the true extent of your power, which should be slowly increasing now that your a rider, and it will also keep the both of us in shape, for I have not trained myself in far too long."

Arya nodded her head, what Eragon said is true the elf mused, they both needed to sharpen their skills. "As you wish, Ebrithil." Arya said this with a smile tugging at her lips. The elf walked away from Eragon and took her stance across the field from her master, drawing Brisingr from its sheath. As she did so Arya heard Eragons strong voice cut through the air.

"Are you ready Arya?"

Arya relaxed her body and fortified her mind. "Aye."

As soon as Arya's words escaped her lungs her eyes barely caught sight of Eragon flicking his wrist, then suddenly a ball of fire was sent hurling in her direction at a fast speed. Immediately pouncing into action Arya raised her left hand and cast a counter spell to nullify the attack. Arya could already notice how her strength had increased over time, for the amount of energy needed to counter Eragons spell was miniscule. Arya's thoughts were interrupted, replaced with shock as she caught sight of Eragon only inches away from her, preparing to strike. Arya cursed herself for not realizing his intentions, apparently Eragon only used that weak spell in order to distract her so that his first strike would be hidden behind magic. Utilizing her own speed Arya jumped backwards to separate herself from Eragon's strike, successfully evading his attack then landed gracefully a few feet away from the rider. Arya glanced up to see Eragon smiling, the elf knew Eragon enjoyed a good match just as much as she.

Deciding to take the offense Arya sprinted towards Eragon and struck out horizontally with Brisingr, only to watch as Eragon jumped back similar to the way she had done earlier. Then leaving no time for Arya to react Eragon raised his left arm and spoke in the ancient language.

"Eld moi deloi." Arya's eyes widened in surprise as the very Earth beneath her began to tremble, until the ground itself rose from underneath her, forming a large and imposing wall of earth that stood tall in front of her. Arya's mind began reeling, why would Eragon use a massive amount of energy just to form a wall in front of her? Then memories of one of her talks with the rider flooded her mind, Arya remembered a discussion in which Eragon told her that in a battle amongst riders a distraction is a powerful weapon, it can confuse the opponent and leave them open to attack.

Thinking quickly Arya burst into action, hoping to interfere with whatever Eragon's plan was. Arya sprinted towards the wall with all her speed then leaped forward as high as she could, once Arya was close enough to the wall she moved her left foot forward and pushed against the wall, allowing herself to gain momentum, then the elf pushed her right foot against the wall gaining even more momentum which allowed the elf to jump straight up, clearing the wall with an impressive show of elven grace and agility. In mid-air high above the wall Eragon created Arya looked down, as her momentum caused her to descend, only to see Eragon looking directly in to her eyes. Time itself seemed to slow as Arya watched Eragon sprint forward and bound in to the air, brandishing Zar'roc as he did so. Realizing his intentions Arya raised Brisingr as she descended.

The elf grimaced as the reverberations of Brisingr colliding with Zar'roc ran through her body. Closing her eyes Arya rolled as she landed roughly on the ground. Quickly raising herself from the ground Arya glanced around her hurriedly, spotting Eragon only a few feet away from her, shock clearly written on his facial expression.

"That was amazing Arya."

Arya smiled, looking down at her now torn up tunic, a result of landing against the ground at such a speed. "Aye, when did you get so strong Eragon? The amount of energy needed to create that wall must have been immense, yet you do not seem to be affected by the loss of energy."

"About one week ago, Glaedr transferred power from his eldunari in to me, it was an indescribable feeling and ever since then my power has increased tremendously. I could only imagine how strong Galbotorix is if one eldunari could grant such strength."

Eragon paused as another thought seemingly ran across his mind. "How about you Arya? What you just did was near impossible, I do not think one week of being a rider could provide such strength."

Arya nodded her head as she responded. "Aye, before I left Feinster to save you Saphira gave me energy, much like Glaedr did to you. It was dragon magic, Saphira had no control over it."

Understanding flashed across Eragons facial expression. "Aye, let us test these new boundaries." The rider raised Zar'roc and bowed mockingly, "shall we dance my lady?"

Arya grinned at Eragons display. "We shall." Just as Arya raised Brisingr diagonal to her body a woman's voice cut through the air.

"Eragon! Arya!"

The pair of riders both gazed up to see Nasuada walking towards them. Arya took notice that Nasuada did not seem nearly as restless as she did during their last meeting. Perhaps the news of having two riders instead of one relieved some of the immense stress that had been plaguing the young Varden ruler. Arya placed Brisingr back in its sheath, as she walked over to where the Varden ruler stood, Eragon close behind.

"What has happened my lady?"

Nasuada looked between the two riders quizzically. "Were you two fighting?"

Eragon smiled, "we were sparring my lady."

Nasuada nodded her head in understanding. "Yes well, I'm afraid the Varden needs the both of your assistance. We have received news that there is an important caravan for the empire passing by a small town a few leagues north from our position. If we were to intercept this caravan then crucial supplies to cities like Gil'ead and Helgrind would be cut off, leaving them weakened. Normally I would send Roran and his men but he is busy with the newborn, so I thought sending you two would limit Varden casualties."

Arya processed all that Nasuada had just said slowly. Intercepting the caravan would indeed be a good move for the Varden considering the crucial blow it would deal to the empire, and the chances of herself and Eragon failing were slim to none. It was a good plan Arya thought. "I am all for it Nasuada, if Eragon is willing then we shall leave whenever necessary."

Eragon nodded his head. "I agree wholeheartedly as well my liege, this will also give me a chance to continue my training with Arya on the road."

Nasuada nodded her head curtly, "very well, the two of you shall leave before night fall. The caravan will arrive at the point of intersection in a few days time. I will have someone send you the exact details of the mission shortly, until then may your swords stay sharp and the stars watch over you."

With that Nasuada turned on her heels and began to walk back to the center of Feinster. Arya turned her head to look at Eragon, oh how she wished this war was over so that they could live together in peace.

"Are you ready for this Eragon, we shall be heavily outnumbered."

Eragon turned his head and looked deep into Arya's emerald eyes. "They won't know what hit them."

ExAxExA

Eragon looked up in to Saphira's stunning eyes lovingly. "Saphira, you need not worry. Arya and I will be safe, at most this venture should take about one week. That is all, plus you will have Eridor to keep you company."

Saphira released a puff of smoke from her nostrils. _Your lucky Arya is accompanying you, otherwise I would not allow such a dangerous task. Your a trouble magnet Eragon, but I trust that together you shall be safe._

Eragon took a step forward and hugged Saphira's neck closely. "I love you Saphira, take care of Eridor, be sure to comfort him if he misses Arya. Their bond is new yet, so separation might have an unwanted effect, even if its only for one week."

Saphira sent her acknowledgment through their mental link_. Go now Eragon, and be safe. Promise me that you will come back?_

"I promise Saphira, I will return to you safely."

ExAxExA

Arya looked down into Eridor's emerald eyes affectionately. "Do not worry Eridor, Eragon and I will be safe, we will only be gone for one week at most."

Arya could feel Eridor's worry through their mental link, she sympathized with the dragon. This would be the first time they ever separated since they became one._ Why can't Saphira and I go with you?_

Arya hugged Eridor comfortingly. "You can not come because Nasuada needs you two to protect the Varden in case of attack, also you are still yet too young to fly with me so you would slow down our journey. Do not worry because soon you will be as strong and mighty as Saphira and we will soar the skies together and no one would dare challenge us."

Arya could feel how much Eridor enjoyed the thought. _Aye, be safe._

"Do not fret, I promise you Eragon and I shall be safe, and we will return to the Varden unharmed."

ExAxExA

The elf looked on at the road ahead of him as he noticed a small band of soldiers searching the area. Upon closer inspection the elf realized that the soldiers worked for the empire because their uniforms held the symbol of the dark king. Joy began to rush through the elf's body as his mind could only process one thought..._fight._

Deciding quickly upon a course of action the elf utilized magic to project his voice loud enough for the soldiers to hear him.

"Gentleman perhaps your group wishes to test their strength in battle against me, you will not win, however you will succeed in sedating my blades blood lust."

The elf watched humorously as the confused group of soldiers struggled to find the source of the voice, surprisingly however once the soldiers noticed the elf they walked toward him confidently. One soldier in particular stood out from the pack, just by his air of confidence the elf could tell he was their leader.

"You there. Tell me why you and your soldiers are in my area."

The soldier remained calm as he responded. "Actually elf we were looking for you. My lord Galbotorix wanted myself to cordially invite you to join the empire, he promises you a position of power and respect."

"Power and respect? I'm already powerful and respect means nothing to me. So I respectfully decline." The elf said this with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Elf, if you do not reconsider my men and I will be forced to take you back to the king by force."

Upon hearing the soldiers words the male elf became extremely agitated. Soon a warm feeling rushed through the elf's blood as anger took over his body. Without any thought or hesitation the elf drew his thin masterfully crafted elven blade and leaped forward in one blur of motion. Before any of the soldiers could realize what was happening the head of their leader rolled lifelessly on the floor.

Enraged at the death of their captain the group of soldiers drew their weapons and rushed towards the mysterious elf with vengeance on their mind.

Reacting quickly the elf parried one blow from the nearest soldier then bent down and sliced through the mans leg, leaving him incapable of defending himself. Quickly after this the elf mercilessly leaped from soldier to soldier decapitating or disarming them viciously. The elf made a conscious effort to kill or disable every soldier with only one slash, a personal challenge to himself. After only a few moments all of the soldiers laid slain surrounding the elf.

_Fools..._


	20. Chapter 20 - The Dark King

A/N – Please read and review with advice or constructive criticism. If there are any questions please p.m or review.

ExAxExA

Arya gazed down upon the vast road below the mountain clearing she currently resided at. It had been two days since Eragon and herself departed from the Varden, and today was the day they intercepted the Empire's caravan. The pair of riders were hiding amongst tree's at a clearing, nearby the point of intersection.

The elven princess sighed, the caravan was an hour over due and the elf found herself uncharacteristically inpatient. The truth was Arya loved being on the road with Eragon, both nights since their departure from the Varden the pair slept in each others arms peacefully, away from the public eye where they were safe. So Arya wanted to get this caravan ordeal over with as soon as possible, so she could return to solitude with Eragon. Also Arya did not like the idea of putting Eragon in danger. She knew Eragon could handle himself in almost any situation imaginable, yet the worry was still there.

Arya's thoughts were quickly interrupted when her eyes caught sight of movement about a league or two away...the caravan had arrived. Arya looked over at Eragon to see a hint of doubt in his facial features, and the elf knew exactly why. The caravan that was approaching was far larger then the Varden expected, for two people to take on such a large force was suicide, even for riders. Arya looked around the entire area hurriedly, searching frantically for some sort of environmental advantage, when a thought suddenly sprang to her mind.

"Arya, do you think we can take on so many?"

The elf turned her head so she was looking straight into the eyes of Eragon. "As we are now, maybe. However I have an idea."

Eragon took on a look of curiosity, urging Arya to continue. "Eragon, do you remember when we sparred and you created that large imposing wall, by shifting the earth with magic? Perhaps we can literally divide the caravan in two, by separating them with a wall of earth. Once their divided I'm sure we can take on both halves of the caravan without incident."

Eragon smiled, Arya could tell the idea made Eragon's blood boil with anticipation. "Perfect, let us wait for just the right time. Once they cross a certain line, I'll use my magic to create the wall."

Arya nodded her head, gazing down at Brisingr which hung at her waist. "Hey Eragon, do you want Brisingr back? I mean neither of us really noticed but I've been using your sword for a while now, if you want I can take Zar'roc."

Eragon looked deep into Arya's eyes thoughtfully. "Naw, you can use Brisingr. Zar'roc was my brothers blade, and thanks to Galbotorix my brother is now dead." Eragon paused, allowing some of his anger and passion to enter his voice. "I'm going to make sure that Zar'roc is the blade that ends Galbotorix's reign. Besides, you need a riders sword and Rhunon won't be making any new ones."

Arya nodded her head before responding. "Thanks." Arya paused, realizing the time to fight was very near. "Before we enter this fray I want you to know that I love you Eragon Bromsson."

Eragon smiled lovingly. "I love you too Arya Drottingu." Once Eragon finished speaking he raised both of his arm's and concentrated on the earth below. Arya stood back as Eragon cast his spell. After a few moments of time passed the pair of dragon riders watched as the soldier's below searched around them in utter confusion, as the earth trembled beneath their feet, then ultimately rose up and divided the caravan in half successfully.

In perfect unison Arya and Eragon Shadeslayer drew their blades and rushed with inhuman speed to the scene below. Arya smiled, she would be the first to strike down one of Galbotorix's men. Once the elf was close enough she gracefully leaped forward and easily decapitated a soldier in front of her. The poor man was unaware of her presence and fell to the floor lifelessly, however his death alerted all the surrounding soldiers to herself and Eragon's presence. From here on in, was a test of survival Arya thought.

Arya took one step back as a large group of soldiers recklessly rushed her, weapons drawn. The elf easily dodged one of the soldiers sloppy strikes then quickly struck out with Brisingr, killing the soldier instantly. Then Arya quickly spun away from two oncoming attacks and swung Brisingr horizontally, easily disposing of two more soldiers. The next soldier rushed Arya from behind, with impressive speed for a human soldier. The elf simply knelt down whilst spinning around with Brisingr in hand, Arya grimaced as she felt her blade dismember the poor soldier. Arya truly did wish she did not have to end so many lives, yet she knew it was necessary.

Breaking herself away from these thoughts Arya quickly killed yet another soldier then gazed to her side to find that Eragon was dealing with soldiers at an impressive rate. Arya smiled inwardly, she was not going to be out done. Gracefully Arya began leaping from soldier to soldier, quickly lashing out with Brisingr and beheading them with ease. Whenever a soldier seemed too close Arya would simply cast a death spell, as to not waste too much energy or put her body in danger. Arya frowned as she caught sight of one particular soldier with an impressively large scythe like weapon. The soldier took a confident step forward, brandishing his large weapon, then with great effort the soldier swung the scythe directly at Arya's body.

The attack itself was incredibly slow, but the scythe was so large that the only way Arya could evade such a strike was to jump backwards. Once Arya did so she quickly raised her left hand and screamed Brisingr! Arya almost laughed as a magical ball of fire was sent hurling towards the scythe wielding soldier, who was hit square in the chest and fell to the floor lifelessly. The elf's brief moment of humor was interrupted as yet another wave of soldiers closed in on the elf.

Moving quickly Arya continued to dispatch of soldier after soldier, it became a routine to the elf, a fiery dance of death where any mistake made could cost you your life. Yet Arya continued to fight flawlessly. The eleven ambassador had no clue how long she had been fighting, but Arya knew that sooner or later the soldiers had to let up. As if on cue Arya killed one more soldier and caught a clear view of Eragon, who had just finished off the last soldier anywhere near him. Deciding to join him Arya gracefully sidestepped then struck out towards the last few soldiers surrounding her, who all fell before her might.

Once the area was clear Arya breathed a sigh of relief, till she remembered that they had just defeated only half of the soldiers. Eragon too seemed to remember because Arya could see disappointment and worry in the riders eyes.

"Shall we Arya?"

Arya nodded her head, it was now or never. Arya watched silently as Eragon cast yet another spell, to reverse the effects of his last one. The once solid and imposing wall of earth crumbled before the pair of riders eyes, and behind a wave of angry soldiers who could do nothing but listen to the deaths of their brethren rushed forward to attack the pair. Thinking quickly Arya moved herself closer to Eragon, and the pair of riders went back to back, and opened their minds to each other, so they could fight in perfect unison.

Together Arya and Eragon fought the oncoming waves of enemies. Whenever Eragon would strike out Arya would cover his backside, and whenever Arya struck Eragon would protect her weak side. They ducked, rolled, dodged, attacked, slashed, and sliced together in perfect harmony, partly because their minds were merged, but also due to the fact that they had been fighting together for such a long time that they knew each others style. The once large and daunting squadron of soldiers was now dwindled down to a few soldiers that Arya quickly took advantage of, utilizing her elven speed the elf finished off the last of the caravan.

Once it was all over Arya turned around to look at Eragon. "We made it Eragon."

Arya watched as Eragon smiled, seemingly getting ready to respond until they both stopped moving. Arya's heart dropped as her enhanced hearing picked up on the sounds of wings beating against the wind. Eridor and Saphira were with the Varden, so that could only mean one thing. Dread quickly filled Arya's mind and worry instantly coursed through her veins. The elf could feel Eragon's presence, standing parallel to herself so she looked over to see a stunned facial expression plastered on Eragon's face.

Arya knew Eragon and herself were strong, and together they were formidable by any measure, but there was no way they were ready to face Galbotorix. Not now, not after fighting so many soldiers and especially not without Saphira. This is the end Arya thought dreadfully. Oh how she wished Eragon and herself could survive. Arya looked over again at the man she loved unconditionally, the man who had given her another chance at life. Even though it was probable to end right here and right now, Arya wouldn't change a thing, because she had met someone worth living for...and in the end that is all that mattered.

Eragon's deep brown eyes connected with her's, and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Arya raised Brisingr diagonally to her body, as Eragon raised Zar'roc as well. Together we stand forever, even if it meant death. The sound that plagued both of their thoughts proved to be true as they caught sight of Shruikan. The ebony dragon was a horrifically beautiful sight, the dragon was massive in size and incredible in presence. On the dark dragon's back sat King Galbotorix, garbed in complete black armor. He wore a black helmet with the empire's insignia tattooed to the front. The sight of Shruikan and Galbotorix together was breath-taking in the most horrific ways.

Just as the massive dragon was getting ready to descend and land Arya heard a voice say her name from behind, and both Arya and Eragon turned instantly to see who arrived. Arya cursed silently unsure of what to do about the new arrival. Walking towards them stood the mysterious elf who had attempted to murder Arya on two different occasions. The elf walked forward confidently and harmlessly towards Arya and Eragon.

Completely ignoring Eragon the mysterious elf looked crazily at Arya, yet she did not feel threatened, for unexplainable reasons.

"Arya, you must leave now. Take your rider and go! I will fight this fiend, for your life must not end here, it must end by my sword in a fair fight. So leave now, and know that you live on borrowed time Arya Drottingu."

Arya's mind could barely fathom the elf's words as he spoke them, everything was moving by so fast. It seemed just moments ago Eragon and herself were fighting simple minded soldiers, now the threat of Galbotorix was extremely close, yet they had a way to escape thanks to an unlikely ally. Arya was in no mood to ask questions, she knew time was of the essence and Eragon's safety was the most important thing at this very moment.

"Fine, I wish you luck elf, please escape if you can." Arya then began sprinting in the opposite direction, opening her mind to Eragon's._ Eragon, follow me! The elf is going to hold off Galbotorix we must leave now. _Arya felt rather then saw Eragon begin to run, and together they sprinted back in the direction of the Varden without looking back once.

ExAxExA

Meanwhile...

The crazed elf smiled mischievously, seemingly unaffected by the presence of the strongest dragon rider on the earth.

"Ah, the dark king of Uru'baen himself... Or perhaps another victim to my blade? Will the great king fall easily before my might? Or will he satisfy my search for a worthy opponent? Will you sate my blood lust, almighty king?" The mysterious elf smiled crazily, as the veins on his head expanded with his seemingly increasing anger. "I have no qualm with you King, but I simply can not allow you to lay a finger on Arya Drottingu. It is my birth right to fight her, not yours! My name is Rexus, and I will ensure you never forget it."


	21. Chapter 21 - Vault of Souls?

A/N – From this point forward my story will become much more creative and Rexus will take on a larger role in the fiction because he is one of my three main characters. Please review it motivates me to post.

ExAxExA

Rexus's blood tinted eyes watched intensely as the dark king made no move, remaining completely still. It was almost as if the king felt him unworthy of his presence. A mistake Galbotorix would soon regret Rexus thought crazily.

"Well mighty king? Wont you please grace thy subject with your words? Or perhaps even your death? Both options will suffice". Rexus smiled inwardly, for he knew someone with as much pride as a king would presumably have could take but only so much taunting before reaching a breaking point, at which rash decisions are made, and once rash decisions are made Rexus could take advantage to dispatch of the king.

The crazed elf smiled wildly as he watched the dark king remove his helmet slowly, dauntingly almost, a sight that would have undoubtedly intimidated any other. However Rexus was like no other, and he knew it.

The king stood tall, with an image as imposing as Rexus had ever seen. The king had completely black iris's and a facial expression that belied extreme confidence and indifference to his current situation. His stature displayed his regal nature and that appearance was amplified with his black dragon Shruiken looming over the battlefield, seemingly uninterested in his masters affairs."Tell me Rexus, why is it your interest is so vested in the safety of Arya, she is nothing but an elf. An elf who could stand no chance against the power of a true dragon rider."

Rexus's smile quickly left his face as memories of Arya flooded his mind at the mention of her name. Quickly shaking away such human thoughts Rexus decided to enlighten the dark king on some valuable knowledge.

"Ah, how ignorant of someone so presumably wise. Arya is an elf born of nobility, raised to be a fearless leader, something you are not. Unfortunately for you I was not raised to be a leader either, I was born and bred to be a fighter. An elf who's physical prowess knows no bounds, and as far as my interest goes, Arya is to fall by my sword. No other being alive has the right to kill her, it is mine."

The dark king laughed lightly at the elf's statement, with a smug yet amused expression upon his face. "You sound like a crazed fool. One who lives for such a single minded purpose is one who does not even deserve to live, so I'll put your seemingly tormented mind to rest elf. By severing it from your body. And to think that you turned down my generous offer to join the empire, you'll pay dearly for that."

Rexus too began to laugh at his exchange of words with the king. "While I enjoy our small battle of the minds I so quickly grow tired of simple talk. Your false threats are about as intimidating as a child's laughter and your presence as impressive as a female human. Raise your sword coward!"

Just as soon as Rexus's words escaped his lips the crazed elf's eyes shone bright red with anticipation of battle coursing through his veins. In mere seconds Rexus drew his elven blade and lunged at Galbotorix with blinding speed, resulting in the dirt beneath his feet to rise up in a billowing whirlwind effect. Just as he struck out with his blade Rexus glanced up in amusement to find that his blade had stopped mere centimeters away from the dark kings neck, immobilized by magic Quickly rolling away as to not put himself into a precarious situation Rexus once again smiled at the king before speaking.

"What a powerful ward you got there. Hmm I am impressed by your under-handed tactics, but then again how else could you defeat another dragon rider if it were not for dirty tactics and dishonorable tricks. Your a disgrace to any true warrior."

At hearing Rexus's words the evil leader of the empire took a daunting, yet somehow regal step forward before speaking in a serious tone laced with extreme confidence. "I know your game elf. You wish to fight me with blade to mask your lack of magical power. It was almost too easy to find your weakness, yet I will entertain your premature notion of defeating me at even your specialty."

Rexus felt the veins all over his body growing bigger, which could only mean bad news for his enemies the elf thought crazily. "Your time is done."

Rexus once again lunged at Galbotorix, except this time with increased speed and velocity as he felt his blade collide with the ebony blade wielded by the strongest man in the empire. Thus the beginning of an epic battle commenced.

ExAxExA

Arya's facial expression held stern as her feet moved feverishly in the direction of the Varden with only one purpose; escape. It seemed only moments ago the elf found herself in the face of death, yet once again she had been saved by an unlikely foe. Quickly glancing over Arya took a few moments to ensure Eragon was safe. The elven princess knew Eragon well and from that one fleeting glance she could tell the rider was deep in thought, presumably about finally witnessing Galbotorix. Arya herself was unsure of what to think. She could tell from only moments of exposure that the kings power far outweighed Eragon's and her own, how the Varden even expected Eragon to defeat him was bewildering.

All these years of fighting for the Varden, for what? Arya thought somberly. At any moment Galbotorix could rise from his throne and fly in to the battle and no matter how her pride hated to admit it the Varden would be helpless. The elf once again looked over at Eragon, the man she loved. Arya would do anything to end this war, anything to not only save the countless innocent lives doomed to be ruined by the empire, but even more so she would give anything to live a quiet life amongst the tree's with Eragon, Saphira, and Eridor.

Arya sighed inwardly as her mind began to wander to thoughts of Eragon. It seemed the only reason she ever had to smile during these perilous times was him, along with Eridor of course. This war had taken so much from her, it seemed every person she had ever grown close to had been stripped away from her by Wyrda's cruel clutches. The elf had lost everyone, so she withdrew in to her own mind for solitude behind an emotionless facade. Arya was considered the cold elven warrior who's loyalty was undoubtedly to the Varden and not any one individual. However that was simply a ploy, so she would not get hurt once more. Then Eragon changed all of that, his consistent friendship, love, and unshakeable loyalty to her had allowed Arya to open up and allow herself to trust him like no other. A trust the dragon rider has yet to betray.

Arya's thoughts halted and she stopped running as the elf felt Eragon beginning to slow his pace. "Eragon why are we stopping?"

The dragon rider stood silent for a few seconds completely still, seemingly concentrating. Moments later the rider spoke. "Arya, do you feel that? The very earth beneath us is trembling ever so slightly."

Arya opened her mind and concentrated on the ground below, quickly sensing the disturbance Eragon spoke of. Arya nodded her head as she understood the implications of such an occurrence. "Galbotorix and the elf are waging a war." Arya stopped speaking, pausing thoughtfully then resumed. "Do you think the elf stands a chance?".

Eragon sighed before speaking. "I do not think so. I fought the elf myself, if only briefly and it was obvious to me he prefers to fight with a blade as opposed to magic. Which leads me to believe his magic is not that powerful in which case Galbotorix can easily defeat him." Eragon paused before continuing. "Unless of course the elf was simply holding back".

Arya nodded her head tiredly. "Let us hope for our sake he was holding back".

"Aye, we should make camp here. We both need rest from destroying that Caravan and we'll have plenty of running to do when we wake." Eragon's face lightened as he smiled at Arya. "I am so glad we made it together. I..i do not know what I would have done if..."

Arya took a step forward cutting Eragon off and resting her head on his shoulders in a hug like embrace. Arya then raised her face and looked into Eragon's eyes with her own emerald orbs. "I know."

ExAxExA

One hour later...

Eragon peered to his side to see the beautiful elf he loved unconditionally sitting peacefully next to him, more then likely reflecting on the days events. Eragon himself knew exactly what he had been thinking all day. His mind frantically searched for a solution, any possible method that could help him defeat the dark king but Eragon knew none of these methods would be sufficient. Deep down inside of his soul the rider knew exactly what he had to do. Taking a deep breathe Eragon decided to share his thoughts with the only person he knew could help him in his quest.

"Arya, have you ever heard of the Vault of Souls?".


End file.
